Miraculous Guardians
by Kittenclysm
Summary: Six kids move to Paris as a part of a foreign student program and soon discover the heroes Ladybug and Cat Noir. Now they must team up to face their enemies, some that differ and some they share.
1. Secret's Out

**A/N: Salve, everybody! This is LatinButterfly20, and welcome to my new fanfiction, Miraculous Guardians! I have another fanfic in the making at the time that I'm making this that I'd like to mention. If you like Steven Universe and the 2012 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, I suggest you check out my other story, Of Gems and Mutants. I'd also like to say, when I'm submitting this, I only have a few more episodes of W.I.T.C.H. to see before I'm done with the series. I hope you all like this story, let's get started!**

 **Disclaimer: W.I.T.C.H. belongs to Toon Disney and Miraculous belongs to Nickelodeon**

+=0=+

Chapter 1) Secret's Out

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug exclaimed as she threw her Lucky Charm, a red, black-spotted folder, into the air. Hundreds of magic ladybugs surrounded the city, fixing all the damage that she and her partner, Cat Noir had caused during their battle with an akumatized man.

"Pound it!" they said as they bumped their fists together as they do whenever they defeat a villain. Cat Noir's ring and Ladybug's earrings started beeping, indicating that their Miraculouses were running out of energy. "Looks like we better go before we change back," Ladybug said. "I wish we didn't have to keep this secret from each other," her partner said. "Sorry, Cat Noir," she replied.

The final spot on her earring started beeping rapidly. "S-sorry, gotta go!" she said before jumping off the roof onto the fire escape and climbing into the empty room, while Cat Noir jumped in the window on the opposite side, which led into a busy hallway, sending him to a room across the window, not knowing that someone was already in there.

+=0=+

Ladybug jumped in the window of the hotel she was on top of a few moments ago. The last dot on her earrings disappeared, turning her back into Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

She cupped her hands, which her kwami, Tikki, exhaustedly fell into. "You think you could have cut it any closer, Marinette?" she said sarcastically. "I'm sorry, Tikki," Marinette said, "I couldn't get away."

"Yeah, well, I guess we're just lucky that no one saw us," her kwami said as she climbed into her charge's purse. "You got that right," Marinette laughed, "The last thing I need is that."

"Uh… Marinette?" she heard a familiar voice. She looked up to see her feline partner, staring wide-eyed at her with his green eyes, "Y-you're Ladybug?"

"Cat Noir?!" she said as she realized her mistake. She noticed his ring beeping, "Your ring!" He looked down at his ringed hand and quickly jumped out the window she entered. He extended his staff and was out of her sight within seconds. "Wait!" she called after. It was too late.

"Tikki, we have to go after him!" she said. "I can't transform you, Marinette. I just don't have the energy," she said. "I'm so sorry," Marinette said with a sorrowful sigh, "Come on, let's go home."

+=0=+

The next morning, Marinette ran into her class. "Sorry I'm so late, Ms. Bustier," she said, "I overslept."

"That's fine, Marinette, just take your seat," her teacher said. "Yes, ma'am," the bluenette said. As soon as she sat down, she automatically noticed something out of place. "Hey, where's Adrien?" she asked Alya and Nino. "Running late," Nino answered. "Just like you," Alya joked, nudging Marinette.

About twenty minutes later, Adrien walked in with his head down. He looked up and automatically locked his eyes on Marinette. She watched as he made his way over to his seat. "Hi, Marinette," he whispered. "H-hello," she stuttered, nervously waving at him. He gave her a smile as he took his seat, barely taking his eyes off her.

+=0=+

"And remember, we're going to have new students from Heatherfield in America on Monday," Ms. Bustier explained right as the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. Adrien ran as fast as he could to catch up with Alya and Marinette.

"I can't wait to meet these new students," Marinette said. "Me neither," Alya said, "As long as they're not like Chloé and Sabrina." Marinette laughed as she said, "Totally."

The two girls made it to their lockers, not knowing they were being followed. Marinette dialed in her combination and a piece of paper fell out when it opened. "What's this?" she said, picking up the mysterious note. "Maybe it's from your secret admirer," Alya said. "Very funny," Marinette said. "Well," Alya said, "What does it say?"

Marinette carefully opened it and read it aloud, " _Meet me behind the school after class. Come alone._ "

"Sounds like it _is_ from a secret admirer," Alya said. Marinette started getting nervous. "What if it's from Nathaniel?" she asked nervously. "There's only one way to find out," Alya said. "Okay," Marinette said. She pulled out the textbooks she needed for her homework and placed them in her backpack, along with the note. "Wish me luck," she said, waving good-bye to her best friend. "Text me later," Alya replied.

+=0=+

Marinette walked to the courtyard located behind their school. She looked around, expecting to see Nathaniel. But instead she saw a familiar person, who had his back turned to her, but she still recognized him from his blond hair and black, pleather suit. "Cat Noir?" she said, approaching him slowly.

It wasn't until she got a few inches between them that he turned around and caught her off guard with a kiss.

Marinette leaned into it for a few seconds before she realized what was going on. She pushed him away, hugging herself and turning away from him. "I'm sorry, Cat Noir, it's just that…" she barely could finish her sentence, afraid she would hurt him, "I-I like someone else. I know that you love Ladybug," she said morosely, "But I'm not like Ladybug."

"Yes, you are," he said. "No, I'm not. I'm only Marinette," she said back. "But Ladybug's a part of you," he said, "Just like Cat Noir is a part of me. That's why I'm here, I want to show you the real me." He took her hands in his and said, "Plagg, claws in."

His disguise disappeared, revealing Adrien in his place. Marinette's eyes widened as she started freaking out. "A-A-Adrien?!" she exclaimed, "Y-you're Noir C-Cat, I-I mean, Cat Noir?! A-and y-you kissed me!"

"Yeah, like you said, I love Ladybug," he said. "Y-you do?" she said shyly. "Yeah," he replied, his green eyes staring into her bluebell ones, "And _you're_ Ladybug. I just hope you feel the same." He cupped her chin and lifted her head so that their lips touched again. This time, Marinette put her arms around him.

They pulled apart after their long kiss when they heard a voice say, "Will you two lovebirds knock it off already!? I'm hungry!"

Marinette pulled back quickly. "What was that?" she asked. "Well, since the secret's out, there's no point in hiding it," he said. He pulled open his shirt, where Plagg then flew out. "Marinette, this is my kwami, Plagg," he introduced. "Oh," she said, "Nice to meet you, Plagg."

"Nice to meet you, too," he said. Marinette noticed Adrien pulling something out of his backpack. "What's that?" she asked. "Camembert," he answered. "Why?" she asked. "It's pretty much the only thing he eats," he sighed, "What about yours?"

"My what?" she asked. "Your kwami?" he said. "Oh, right!" she said. She opened her purse, where Tikki flew out. "Hi!" she said, "I'm Tikki!" She flew around Adrien. "What is she doing?" Adrien said with a joyful laugh. "Examining," Marinette said. "What?" he said, still laughing. "She knows you're nice, but she has to make sure for herself," Marinette said, pulling a cookie from her purse. "It's nice to meet you, too!" Adrien said. "Come on, Tikki," Marinette said. Tikki poked her head out from Adrien's hair and flew to the offered treat. "Tikki likes cookies," Marinette said.

"Really helps that your parents are bakers, then, huh?" Adrien laughed again. Marinette giggled at his comment. "Uh, you know, I don't have anything planned for the rest of today, we could go to your house and hang out," he suggested, scratching the back of his head. "U-uh, sure," Marinette said, "Sounds great!"

They walked to Adrien's limo, where his chauffer/bodyguard, The Gorilla, was waiting for him. "Can you take us to Boulangerie Patisserie?" he asked as he and Marinette got in the backseat. The Gorilla nodded before closing the door and taking his seat in the front.

"That way, you can tell your parents you have a boyfriend now," he said to Marinette when the limo took off. "B-boyfriend," Marinette said with slight confusion. He kissed her cheek as blush started to form across her face, "Yep."

+=0=+

 **A/N: Remember to read, review, and share. And go ahead and throw some ideas of what you want to see in the story and I'll try to fit as much as I can into it. Thank you, and I'll see you all in the next chapter! Vale!**

 **-LB20**


	2. The New Students

**A/N: Salve, everyone. I am so sorry this took so long. My computer caught a virus so I had to reset my computer. But I forgot to backup my files and lost my stories. I would have gotten this up sooner, but I wanted to finish the newest chapter of my other fanfiction. Anyway, I want to welcome my first followers, Carthage5, NieEngel, PaladinJS, Redder45, Wild-Dreamer-23, ric castle. Thanks for being my first followers and let's get started.**

 **Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, although I wish it was.**

+=0=+

Chapter 2) The New Students

"Are you serious?" Alya asked her friend. "I know, right?" Marinette said back. The two girls were whispering in class while the teacher was talking. "Did he just come out and say it or beat around the bush?" Alya asked. "I guess he guess the first one. He caught me off guard with a kiss as soon as I showed up," Marinette said. "Wait until Chloé finds out about this," Alya said, "She's gonna be so mad."

"Miss Césaire, Miss Dupain-Cheng, do you two think that your conversation is more important than my lesson?" Ms. Mendeleiev said angrily. "No, ma'am," they said simultaneously. "Good," the teacher said, "Now, we have a few new students here." She went to the door and invited three new teenagers in.

One was a boy with raven hair and blue eyes. Another was a girl with short, red hair and red eyes. The last was a Chinese girl with long, raven hair in two pigtails and blue eyes. She gave the class a big smile, revealing her braces.

"This is Matt Olsen, Wilma Vandom, and Hay Lin," Ms. Mendeleiev said, "Please take your seats. The three new students did as they were told and found open seats in the class. Will and Matt took the two seats at the table behind Marinette and Alya, and Hay Lin joined Nathaniel at the table next to Will and Matt. "So, now that we've introduced our new classmates, let us continue our lesson on DNA structures," their teacher said.

+=0=+

"You and Marinette?" Nino asked. "Yeah, I never really noticed before, but I guess after a while, my feelings really changed for her," Adrien told him. "Well, it's about time," Nino said. "What do you mean?" asked Adrien. "Oh, she's had a crush on you for a long time," his friend explained, "You've just never noticed."

"What? When did you find out?" the blond asked. "When we went to the zoo and were attacked by Alya's dad," Nino said. "You mean the date I set up for you and Marinette?" Adrien asked, seeming unamused. "Hey, I didn't find out until Ladybug locked me and Alya in a cage. That's when Alya told me," Nino said with a tiny laugh, "She's probably gonna kill me now that I told you." This earned a laugh from the model, "I'll talk to Marinette to see if she can stop her."

"Okay, class, settle down," said Mr. Haprèle, substituting for the normal social studies teacher, "Today, we're meeting three new students in here." He opened the door, letting in three girls.

One was a light tan-skinned girl with short, light brown hair and blue eyes and wearing a red, lavender shirt with a tan jacket and plain blue jeans. Another was a dark-skinned girl with raven hair pulled into a ponytail over her left shoulder and hazel eyes with a pair of glasses covering them. The last girl had long blonde hair and blue eyes. "This is Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, and Cornelia Hale," Mr. Haprèle said, "Girls, take your seats."

Irma and Cornelia took two seats that were behind Chloé and Sabrina, who were across from him and Nino, while Taranee took a seat next to Kim. Adrien noticed Chloé looking back at the two new girls with a smile on her face. " _What's that about?_ " he thought to himself.

+=0=+

After the school bell rang for lunch, Alya and Marinette stood at the front of the school, talking to each other about Marinette's new relationship with Adrien.

Just then, Alya noticed the Matt, Will, and Hay Lin, talking to Irma, Taranee, and Cornelia. "Hey, those must be the other students," she said. "Oh, yeah," Marinette said, "Adrien told me that they were in his social studies class."

After they said this, Marinette noticed Chloé and Sabrina near them. She saw her say something, but didn't hear her. Then, she saw Cornelia and Irma leave their small group and walk to the other two girls. "Uh-oh," Alya and Marinette said at the same time. "What is that girl up to now?" Alya asked aloud.

The other four of the exchange students decided to come their way as their other friends talked with the mayor's daughter. "Hi!" Hay Lin said as she walked up to them. "Hi," Marinette said, "Hay Lin, right?"

"Yep! And you already know Will and Matt," she said, "And this is another one of my friends, Taranee. And that was Irma and Cornelia that went to talk to that girl."

+=0=+

"So, you want to be our friends?" Cornelia asked the other blonde girl. "Uh-huh," Chloé said, "I like your style."

"What's the catch?" Irma asked, suspiciously. "Catch? There's no catch," the mayor's daughter answered, "But, there _is_ one thing that has to change."

"What?" Cornelia asked, suddenly suspicious. "You have to ditch those losers you came here with," Chloé said. "What!? No way!" Irma said. "Whatever," Chloé said, "What about you, Cornelia?"

"I'm on Irma's side. Those 'losers' are our friends, and I'd rather be a loser with them than to be cool with you," Cornelia said. After that, the two girls stormed off.

+=0=+

"I can't believe that girl!" Cornelia said as she and Irma came back to the others. "Yeah, who does she think she is?" Irma replied. "Uh, what's up with you guys?" Will asked. "Miss Princess over there," Irma said, arms crossed and annoyed. "Why? What'd she do this time?" Alya asked. "She said me and Irma could be her friends, but we couldn't be friends with you guys anymore," Cornelia said. "Well, you made the right choice," Marinette said, "Chloé's a total brat. Anyway, I'm Marinette and this is Alya."

"Nice to meet you," Cornelia said. "Irma," the other girl said, "Hey, did you know that supermodel, Adrien Agreste is a student here?"

"Yeah, but you stay away from him. He already has a girlfriend," Alya said. "Don't tell me it's Chloé," Taranee said with an annoyed sigh. "Well, you're about to find out," Marinette said, pointing to the blond coming up to them with Nino. "Oh, my gosh!" Hay Lin gasped, "It's really him!"

"Hey, guys," he said, "Hey, you're Will, Matt, and Hay Lin, right?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Matt asked. "My girlfriend is class with you guys," Adrien said. "And who's your girlfriend?" Irma asked. "This lucky girl right here," Nino said, pointing at Marinette. "Yep," Adrien said as he walked up to her and gave her a kiss, "I'll see you guys after lunch."

"Bye," Marinette said in a slight daze. "You're Adrien's girlfriend?!" Irma said with amazement in her voice. "Uh-huh," Marinette said dreamingly. "Something tells me that you really like him," Matt said. "Uh-huh," Marinette repeated. "Uh, Earth to lovesick teen," Irma said. She snapped her fingers in front of the hidden superhero's face. "Huh?" Marinette said, "Oh, sorry," she cupped her hands behind her back, "Hey, you guys want to come to my place for lunch?"

"Are you sure your parents are okay with feeding eight kids?" Taranee asked. "Let me call them and see," Marinette said. She pulled out her phone and walked away to talk.

"So, how're you enjoying Paris so far?" Alya asked them. "It's beautiful," Will said. "So is the mall," Cornelia said. She's a bit of a shopaholic," Taranee whispered to Alya. The blogger laughed, "That's okay."

"Okay, Mama, we'll be there in a few minutes," Marinette said to the woman on the other end of the call, "Love you, too. Bye," she ended the call, "My mom said it's cool for you guys to come. Let's go!" The eight teens left the school and headed towards the bakery.

+=0=+

 **A/N: Remember to read, review and share with friends! And again, go ahead to throw any thoughts you want me to put in the story and I'll see what I can do. And I'll see you all in the next chapter. Vale!**

 **-LB20**


	3. Ladywho and Cat What?

**A/N: Salve, everyone, welcome back to Miraculous Guardians! I'd like to greet my newest followers, ChimaTigon, Vampire Power is cool, Cloud4012, and SuperHeroTimeFan. Thank you for liking and following my story. Let's go!**

 **Disclaimer: Nihil mea! (Nothing is mine!)**

+=0=+

Chapter 3) LadyWho and Cat What?

"Mama, Papa! I'm home!" Marinette called as she walked through the front door of Boulangerie Patisserie, "And I brought my new friends!"

"Hi, sweetheart," Sabine said as she came out from behind the counter and came over to hug her daughter. "Mama!" Marinette laughed embarrassingly. "Sorry," Sabine said as she let go and Tom left the back room with a tray of baked goods. "Your parents run a bakery?" Taranee asked. "Yeah," Marinette answered, "Mama, Papa, these are our new friends, Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin, and Matt."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng," Will greeted. "Nice to meet you, too," Tom said, "Would you kids like some fresh-baked croissants?"

"Thank you," everyone said as they took them off the tray. "You guys want to come up and see my room?"

"Sure," Cornelia said and everyone followed the bluenette up the stairs.

+=0=+

Marinette opened the hatch to her room, letting in Alya, who was tailed by the others.

"Whoa!" Will exclaimed when she saw all the pictures of Adrien that Marinette had on the walls in her room. And as the background of her computer. And framed on her table. "I guess someone likes Adrien Agreste," she said. " _Likes_?" Alya repeated, "Not only does this girl have pictures of Adrien plastered all over her room, she has his entire weekly schedule figured out and has multiple subscriptions to his fashion magazine."

"Yeah, I'd say that's a little more than _like_ ," Matt stated. "Does Adrien know about this?" Cornelia asked, picking up the picture sitting next to the computer. "No, if Adrien saw this, he would think I was some kind of freaky stalker!" Marinette said. "Why? You guys are dating now, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah, but…" In an attempt to change the subject, Marinette said, "Are any of you guys in a relationship?"

"Pretty much anyone but Irma," Hay Lin said. "Hey!" Irma exclaimed, "Well, yeah," she said after. "I'm dating Matt," Will said. Matt came over and gave her a kiss. "I'm dating one of Matt's bandmates, Nigel," Taranee said. "A boy at school, Eric," Hay Lin said dreamingly. Neither Marinette or Alya noticed that the Chinese girl started to float off the ground. Will and Taranee acted quickly and put their hands on her shoulders to push her back down.

"What about you, Cornelia?" Alya asked. 'I'm in a long-distance relationship with a really cute boy named Caleb," Cornelia said. "Long-distance?" Marinette asked. "How distant?"

"He's so far away, it feels like he's in another dimension," the blonde answered. "So, anyway, what's up with that blonde at school?" Irma asked. "Chloé's a total brat," Alya said. "She thinks she can act anyway she wants because she's the mayor's daughter," Marinette added. "Oh, yeah, that makes total sense," Cornelia said sarcastically. "Don't worry about it," Alya said, "Nobody really likes her."

Hay Lin looked over at an open box that was full of little plush dolls. "Marinette, you play with dolls?" she asked as she walked over to the box and pulled out the Cat Noir doll. "Not exactly," Marinette said, "I babysit for my mom's boss and Manon just love Ladybug and Cat Noir."

"Ladywho and Cat What?" Will asked. "Oh, heck no!" Alya blurted. "Alya, calm down," Marinette said, trying to relax her friend. "You guys don't know about Ladybug and Cat Noir?" the brunette said furiously. "Alya, they haven't been here long enough to see them," Marinette said. "So, who are they?" Taranee asked. Alya sat in Marinette's computer chair and started typing in her computer. "They only the biggest superheroes in all of Paris," she said, pushing her glasses up. "They sound made up to me," Irma said. "Oh, they're anything but made up," Alya said, "Check it out."

She moved out of the way, showing her personal website. "The Ladyblog?" Will asked. "Yep, I record all their battles and post on my website, the Ladyblog," Alya said. Hay Lin went back to the box of dolls and started looking through them. She started pulling out the dolls, examining all of them. She then pulled out one with brunette hair, dark clothes and mask with white stub hands, white stub feet, and a wi-fi symbol on her chest. "Hey, Alya, this doll kinda looks like you," she said. "That _is_ me," she replied. "You're a villain?" Matt asked. "No," she laughed. "All of the villains that Ladybug and Cat Noir fight are just normal people _turned_ evil," Marinette said.

"By who?" Taranee asked. "Hawk Moth," Marinette said. "He sends these butterflies called Akumas that turn people evil whenever they're mad or sad, upset in any way," Alya explained. "So, these butterflies feed on negative emotions?" Matt asked. "Uh-huh," Marinette said. "Ha, that sounds familiar," Matt whispered to Will. "What was that?" Marinette asked. "Nothing," Will said. "So, how did you get turned into this?" Cornelia asked, holding the doll.

"Chloé got me suspended from school because I took a picture of her locker. I got so mad, Hawk Moth turned me into Lady Wifi," she explained. "Why did you take a picture of her locker?" Irma asked. "I thought Chloé was Ladybug, so when her locker was open, I took a picture, thinking that I could find some evidence," she answered.

"Whoa! What about this one?" Hay Lin asked, pulling out a bulky doll, whose texture was fabric, but made to look like stone. "That was Ivan's akumatized form, Stoneheart," Alya said. "That was our, I MEAN, _their_ first fight with an akuma," Marinette said, catching herself halfway through the sentence. "Okay," Will said suspiciously. Marinette noticed that the girls were looking at each other, like they were talking to each other without words.

"Oh, check this out, this is my favorite," Alya said. They all gathered around the computer. Alya pressed the PLAY button and the video started.

 _Ladybug fell from the sky, landing gracefully on the ground. After she landed, she passed the child in her arms back to his parents. At that moment, multiple reporters surrounded her and started asking for interviews. She looked around and looked straight at the camera pointed on her. "Hey, aren't you Alya, the girl who writes the blog about me?" she asked. She tapped her cheek in thought as she said, "The…Ladyblog?"_

 _"Uh, yeah!" Alya answered from behind the screen. "I like your work. It's awesome! Keep it up!" Ladybug said. Her earring let out a beeping sound and Alya said, "Your earrings Ladybug!" Ladybug grabbed her ear and said, "Thanks, better get going. Bug out!" At this, she swung her yo-yo and flew into the sky._

"What's with her earrings?" Cornelia asked. "Those are her Miraculous," Alya answered, "They're what give her her powers."

"Okay, and her weapon is a yo-yo?" Matt asked. "A _magic_ yo-yo," Marinette said. "Okay, and what about Cat Noir?" Taranee asked. "He's Ladybug's partner," Marinette answered, "Complete dork if you ask me. He's always making jokes and puns that are _so_ annoying! And he's always hitting on her."

"So, what does Hawk Moth want? Every villain wants something from the heroes," Matt asked. "He wants Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses," Alya said, "Her earrings and his ring."

"Well, someone's done their superhero homework," Cornelia said. "You better believe it," Alya said. "So, who are some other victims?" Taranee asked. "Most of our classmates and some innocent civilians," Marinette said. She started sorting through the dolls, naming off each one, "Aurore Beauréal, Stormy Weather, Roger Raincomprix, Rogercop, even Chloé turned into Antibug."

"Whoa," Will said. "How do Ladybug and Cat Noir save the day each time?" Irma asked, picking up the Cat Noir doll. "Well, they both have superpowers," Alya said. "Ladybug has her Lucky Charm, which conjures an item that she uses against the villain, and Cat Noir's is his Cataclysm, which he can use to destroy anything at a single touch."

"Only problem is, after they use those powers, they only have 5 minutes before they Miraculouses wear off and they turn back to their civilian forms," Alya said. "That explains Ladybug's earrings beeping in the video," Cornelia said. "Well, we should get back to school. Lunchtime is almost over," Taranee said. She picked up her bag and threw it over her shoulder. The others followed and left the shop, Marinette kissing her parents good-bye.

+=0=+

 **A/N: Remember to read, review, share, and throw any ideas. I don't mind hearing anything you want to read in my stories. I'll see you in the next chapter. Vale!**

 **-LB20**


	4. Jealous Chloé

**A/N: Salve, everyone! Welcome back. I'd like to welcome my newest followers, Moore98Luke, Djjulia01, megagirlZX, Denielle Sakura Xena Phantom, CAG7. Now, before I start, there are a few comments I would like to answer, so whenever I need to add a reply section.**

 **To psychoman13: The story is based only on the W.I.T.C.H. tv series.**

 **To katmar1994: I AM going to add the song, but I'm saving it for a certain chapter I thought of.**

 **Okay! Let's get on with it!**

 **Disclaimer: W.I.T.C.H. belongs to Toon Disney and Miraculous belongs to Nickelodeon.**

+=0=+

Chapter 4) Jealous Chloé

When the seven teens got back to school, the first thing Marinette spotted was her boyfriend's limo. She sighed as she saw him climb out of it. Marinette stared at him, lost in her thoughts. "Don't you remember that you can talk to him now," Alya laughed. "Oh, yeah!" Marinette realized, making her friends laugh.

On her way to Adrien, she was interrupted by Chloé exclaiming, "Adrikins!" She looked over and saw the blonde running up, with Sabrina behind her, and hugging him. This made her a little mad. She was about to storm over when Will took her shoulder and said, "Hey, don't get upset, Marinette. Remember, Adrien is _your_ boyfriend. And I doubt if he would trade you for Chloé."

"Thanks, Will," Marinette sighed with a laugh.

+=0=+

"Adrien, why don't you and I go see a movie sometime?" Chloé asked. "Sorry, Chloé, I can't," he answered. "Why not?" Chloé asked. "I have plans," the model answered. Chloé scoffed and asked, "Like what?"

"Like going on a date with his girlfriend," Marinette said. She and the others walked up to them. "Hello, Princess," Adrien said as she walked up and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Looks like you were no match for her, Chloé Bourgeois," Will laughed. "Well, if it isn't the new girl, Wilma Vandom," she said, crossing her arms across her chest. Adrien thought he saw literal bolts of lightning strike in her eyes before she irritably said, "Don't call me Wilma."

"Will, calm down," Hay Lin said. Matt and Cornelia held Will back as she nearly tried to jump on Chloé.

Chloé let out a fake yawn and said, "Whatever, I'm outta here." She flicked her ponytail as she turned around and left with her friend by her side. She stopped and said, "And you have no idea what you just lost, Adrien." This time, she turned around angrily. "Don't get akumatized!" Cornelia called out to her. The others laughed with her.

As they were all walking away, Adrien ran up next to Marinette. "You told them about Ladybug and Cat Noir?" he asked. "Kinda had to. Hay Lin found the dolls I made," she replied.

"So, they know about Hawk Moth and akumas?"

"Yep."

Matt left to his class after giving Will a kiss on the cheek. The others continued to walk, still talking about Ladybug and Cat Noir and Hawk Moth's victims. "Lila?" Cornelia asked. "Turned into Volpina after Ladybug called her out on a lie in front of me," Adrien said. "Juleka?" Hay Lin asked. "Turned into Reflekta when Chloé locked in the bathroom to miss the class photo," Marinette said. "Nathaniel?" Irma asked. "Turned into The Evillustrator when Chloé made fun of him for having a crush on me," Marinette answered. "Not cool," Will said. "Ladybug even called Cat Noir to protect me from him. Even had me help to defeat him," Marinette said. "It must be so cool to be a superhero!" Marinette then thought she heard Will whisper, "You already know about it, Hay Lin."

She leaned in close to Adrien so that no one heard her. "Did you hear what Will just said?" she asked. "No," he answered. They walked into their class and took their seats. "I'll tell you later," she said. With that, they all took their seats for the last class for the day.

Something wrapped around Will's neck caught Marinette's eye. She looked at Will and finally noticed a necklace with a charm that looked like a small, crystal ball in a complex setting. The crystal ball seemed to have a slight, pink glow to it.

"Hey, Will, I really like your necklace," she said. "Oh, thanks," Will replied, "Hay Lin's grandmother gave it to me."

+=0=+

The bell rang, ending school for the day. As they were walking out, Will started to head the opposite direction of her friends. "Where are you going?" Marinette asked. "I'm gonna go find Matt, be back," she answered. She walked down the hall and turned the corner, going out of their sight.

"So, how do these akumas possess people?" Taranee asked as they started walking. "Akumas possess and object on the victim's body. After that, they have no idea what they're doing," Marinette explained. "That's horrible," Cornelia said. "Yeah, but all they have to do is break the object it's in and Ladybug captures it," Adrien said.

"What happens if she doesn't?" Irma asked. "The akuma multiples and possesses other civilians," Marinette explained, "At least I think so, it only happened once."

"Hopefully, it'll never happen again," Hay Lin said.

+=0=+

Will continued to walk to her boyfriend's classroom. She saw all of the other students walking out. She even saw the teacher walk out. She became confused when she didn't see Matt walk out. She peeked into the classroom and saw something she didn't want to.

Chloé kissing Matt.

She ran away with tears in her eyes, ready to fall.

Back in the classroom, Matt pushed Chloé off him. "Chloé, what is wrong with you? You know I'm dating Will," he said, wiping his mouth. "Ugh, it's just so unfair," she replied angrily. "Is this about Marinette and Adrien?" he asked, "Look just because they're dating, that doesn't give you the right to kiss other girls' boyfriends," he said. Chloé stomped her foot with a huff and stormed out of the room.

"Okay, now I have to find Will," Matt said to himself.

+=0=+

The metal window opened, illuminating the room and causing the white butterflies to scatter.

"Anger and sadness. The perfect mixture for my akumas," Hawk Moth said. He put his hand out and one of the butterflies landed in his palm. He covered it with his other hand, turning it black and purple. He sent it off, saying, "Find that distressed girl, my akuma, and evilize her!"

+=0=+

Will was curled up on the front steps of the school, sobbing into her knees. Chloé walked by her and scoffed loud enough for her to hear. She stood up and angrily yelled at her, "You're gonna get what you deserve someday, Chloé Bourgeois!" Chloé kept walking, not even turning around. She sat back down on the steps, continuing her cries.

She didn't notice the black and purple butterfly flying towards her. It landed on her crystal ball necklace, turning the glow from a light pink to a dark purple.

 _"Hello, Broken Heart, my name is Hawk Moth. It seems that I don't need to lend you any power, but I can give you the strength to get revenge on those who have hurt you,"_ the masked villain said, _"But I need you to get me Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculouses in exchange for this strength."_

"You can count on me," she said. She stood up and became engulfed in dark aura. She was given black wings that were like Dark Cupid's, except for size. She wore a long-sleeved, purple top that cut off at the top of her naval, a short, black skirt, stockings with dark-purple horizontal strips, and short, dark-purple boots. Her hair turned black and was pulled up into a high ponytail. She now wore a mask that was black on the left side, and dark-purple on the right side. She then took off into the sky.

+=0=+

 **A/N: I hope you like the chapter and the way I described Will akumatized form. Remember to read, review and share! See you in the next chapter. Vale!**

 **-LB20**


	5. Broken Heart

**A/N: Salve everyone! Welcome back. Sorry this took so long. I was having MAJOR writer's block with this and Of Gems and Mutants. But I finally got this done! Yay! I have nothing else to say, so let's go!**

 **Disclaimer: Nothing is mine!**

+=0=+

Chapter 5) Broken Heart

Matt joined Marinette, Adrien, Alya, and the other girls, all gathered talking in a circle in the park.

"I would love to come over and play Ultimate Mega Strike with you, Marinette, but I have a photoshoot," Adrien said. "Oh, the life of a model," Irma joked. "Hey, where's Will?" Matt asked. "She went looking for you," Taranee said. "You didn't see her?" Alya asked. "No, but you won't believe what happened," he replied. At that second, Alya's phone beeped and she pulled it out to look at it.

"Would it have something to do with this?" she said. She turned her phone to the others, revealing the picture of Matt and Chloé kissing. "Sabrina posted this," Adrien pointed out, "What the heck, Matt?"

"Let me explain…" Matt said. Before he could get another word out, there was the sound of electricity come from the direction of the school. "What was that?" Cornelia asked. The looked in towards the source of the sound, where they saw a girl with black wings, a shirt, skirt, and striped leggings outfit that was colored with black and purple, short, black hair, pulled up in a ponytail, and wearing a mask that was black on one side and purple on the other.

People started panicking and running away. "My name is Broken Heart! Where are Chloé Bourgeois and Matt Olsen?!" she proclaimed. "Is that…Will?" Taranee asked. "Awesome!" Alya said happily before running towards the girl. "Whoa! Where are you going?" Cornelia asked. "Where there's an akuma victim, there's Ladybug and Cat Noir," Alya said, "I gotta get this for the Ladyblog." The young blogger then ran off to the new akumatized girl.

"We gotta go," Adrien and Marinette said in unison. "Where are you two going?" Matt asked. "We're, uh, going to find some shelter," Adrien said. "Y-yeah," Marinette said with a nervous laugh. Adrien grabbed Marinette by the arm and led them away from the others. While running, Marinette heard Hay Lin say, "Come on, we have to go help Will." Then she saw the five of them run towards the school.

+=0=+

When Adrien and Marinette were safely out of sight, Tikki flew out of Marinette's purse and Plagg out of Adrien's shirt pocket. The two then said their transformation phrases,

"Plagg, claws out!"

"Tikki, spots on!"

+=0=+

Ladybug and Cat Noir returned to the park, they saw the students, appeared to be tied up in what looked like ropes made of bolts of electricity. "What the heck?" Cat Noir asked aloud. "Is this Will's power?" Ladybug asked.

"Ladybug! Cat Noir!" Nino asked. The two looked over at their friend, also tied up in electricity. "What's going on?" Ladybug asked him. "I don't know, she just started firing bolts that tied us up," he said, "Help us!"

"Got it," the cat boy said, reaching down, grabbing the bolt of electricity. There was a spark and zap, sending Cat Noir backwards with an "Ow!" He checked his hands, as if he was checking for a burn. "Don't worry, we will. You'll be free as soon as we cleanse the akuma," Ladybug said. "Now where did Electro-girl go?" Cat Noir said. "She headed into town, looking for Chloé," Max said, rolling up to them. "Thanks, we'll find her," Ladybug said, "Come on, Cat Noir." She swung her yo-yo out, while Cat Noir extended his staff, sending him off after his partner.

+=0=+

"I don't understand what electricity has to do with her being heartbroken," Ladybug said. "What do you mean?" her feline partner asked. They were currently on the Eiffel Tower, scanning the city for Matt and Chloé. "I mean, the akuma victims' powers usually relate to why their upset," Ladybug said, "Gamer was because Max was mad I beat him in Ultimate Mega Strike, Dark Cupid was because Kim was hurt on Valentine's Day, and Antibug was because Chloé hated me."

"Well, I was going to tell you earlier, but when Will and Chloé were arguing, you know, when we got back from lunch, I could've sworn I saw lightning in Will's eyes," Cat Noir said, "Maybe that has something to do with it?"

"Lightning?" she asked, "But that doesn't make sense, Will wasn't akumatized until after that."

"I know, I thought the same thing," he said.

The black-spotted looked down at the city caught sight of a certain, blonde with sunglasses on her head. "I see Chloé!" she said. "And I see Matt!" Cat Noir said.

"You get Matt and I'll get Chloé," Ladybug said. "Got it," Cat Noir said before they jumped from the tall structure.

+=0=+

Ladybug landed on the grounded where she had spotted the mayor's daughter. But to her dismay, she also saw Broken Heart, flying away. "Oh no," she said to herself.

"Help me!" she heard Chloé scream.

Ladybug rounded the corner to find her classmate, like the others, tied up in bolts of electricity. "Ladybug, help me!" she said. "Don't worry, Chloé," the spotted heroine said, "You'll be free as soon as we defeat Broken Heart. Where is she?"

"She said she was going to the stadium. She said she was going to get Matt so she can take us out at the same time," Chloé said. "Then, we need to hide you," Ladybug said. She turned her head and saw Sabrina's dad. "Officer Raincomprix!" she called. She carefully picked Chloé up, avoiding the electricity. "Yes, Miss Ladybug," he replied, "How can I help you?"

"Take Chloé back to Le Grand Paris, and make sure she stays safe until Cat Noir and I free the akuma," she said as the cop took the mayor's daughter from her, "Be careful of the bolts."

"You can count on me, Ladybug," Roger said.

Thanks, I gotta go," she said before pulling out her yo-yo and swinging away.

+=0=+

Once Ladybug was away from Chloé and Roger, she pulled out her compact. "Cat Noir?" she called, "Are you there?"

"I'm here, M'lady," he said in a whisper. "Did you find Matt?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm following him and the girls."

"Where are you?" she asked. "It looks like they're going to the stadium," he replied. "That's where Chloé said Broken Heart was going," she said, "How did she know Matt was going there?"

"I don't know, but I say we meet them there," he said. "Good thinking," she answered. She closed the compact yo-yo and headed toward the stadium.

+=0=+

Ladybug landed in the grass of the stadium where they fought Stoneheart. She showed a small smile, remembering the day she and Adrien had become the famous superheroes they are.

"It's good to see you, Bug-a-boo," she heard the blond boy say, startling her out of her thoughts. "Cat Noir!" she exclaimed, "You scared me! You know I don't have enhanced hearing like you."

"Sorry, Princess," he said. "Where's Matt and the others?" she asked. "They'll be here any second," he replied.

Just then, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin, and Matt walked into the large building. "Ladybug and Cat Noir?!" Hay Lin said happily. "What're you doing here?" Taranee asked. "We heard Broken Heart was coming here to get you," the spotted superhero answered, "What're you doing here?"

"We're here to help our friend," Irma said. "Oh, so you're the Matt Olsen she's looking for?" Cat Noir asked. "Yeah," Matt said, "and these are my friends, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin. "Why aren't you hiding?" Ladybug asked, "We already hid Chloé Bourgeois, and we suggest you hide, too."

"No way, we're not leaving Will behind, we'll help you," Cornelia said. "Okay, but you go hide in the bathroom or something, Matt," Ladybug ordered. "Fine," Matt said dejectedly. He then ran to the men's bathroom like he was told.

"So, how did Broken Heart know to come here for Matt?" Cat Noir asked the girls. "I told her that to lure her here so we could possibly pull her out of this," Taranee said. "You told her? How?" Ladybug asked. "Well, you can't tell anyone, but Taranee can talked to us telepathically," Hay Lin said. "You mean like you read each other's minds?" Cat Noir asked. "Pretty much," Cornelia said. "Cool," the boy said.

"Where's Matt?!"

They turned around to see Broken Heart, flying above them with an angry look on her face. "He's not here," Ladybug said. "Ladybug and Cat Noir, I wasn't planning on seeing you here," she said, "But as long as you are, you can make this easy and give me your Miraculouses."

"Will, you're not yourself," Irma said. "Yeah, you need to snap out of this," Hay Lin agreed. Broken Heart fired a bolt of electricity at them, making them duck out of the way. Burnt grass was left in the spot they were standing. "You lied to me," she said. "Will, we're trying to help you," Taranee said.

"That's not going to work on me," the akumatized girl said. "Will, you're not evil! You're a guardian!" Hay Lin said. "What?" Ladybug said confusedly. She didn't notice that Broken Heart was spreading her hands apart, charging up another attack. Cat Noir was quick to push her out of the way, yelling, "Ladybug, look out!"

As a result, the blond cat got hit instead of his black-spotted partner.

+=0=+

 **A/N: Sorry for the small cliffhanger, but this chapter was getting a little long. Remember read, review, share, and throw me any ideas you have and I'll try to put them in the story. Thank you and I'll see you in the next chapter. Vale!**

 **-LB20**


	6. Elemental Powers

**A/N: Salve everyone! Welcome back to Miraculous Guardians! I know this is kinda a quick update, but Steven Universe has a HUGE episode coming up, so I wanted to hold off on the next chapter of my fanfiction, so I had time to write this. So, I'll just shut up and let you read.**

 **Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug and W.I.T.C.H. belong to Nickelodeon and Toon Disney. Nothing belongs to me!**

+=0=+

Chapter 6) Elemental Powers

"Cat Noir!" Ladybug exclaimed, seeing her partner sacrificing himself for her once again. She covered her face so she wouldn't see what had happened.

"Well, that was 'shocking,'" he said.

Ladybug pulled her hands away to see her feline partner, tied up like the other students left behind. "Now you should know not to stay in my way, or I'll do the same to you, and probably worse," said Broken Heart. Cat Noir noticed her previously pink necklace glowing dark purple before she flew away. "Will!" Hay Lin called. "It's no use, Hay Lin," Taranee said, "She's gone."

"Ow!" they heard Cat Noir said. They turned around and saw Ladybug, standing over Cat Noir, with her fists and teeth clenched angrily. "Why do you always do this!" she yelled at him. "Do what?!" he said, slightly afraid of the girl. "Push me out of the way or block me from an attack! You always sacrifice yourself for me!" she said. "Because you're the only one who can fix this," he replied. "But I can't do it without you," she said, kneeling down next to him. "Aww, thanks, Bug-a-Boo," he said, giving his giant, cat-like grin. She smirked before standing back up, "So, how are we supposed to get him out of this?"

"Well, the particles in soil is known to absorb the electrons that is in lightning and electricity," Taranee explained. "Meaning?" Irma said. "If we bury him, the electricity he's trapped in will go into the dirt," the girl with glasses replied.

"What?" Cat Noir said, but was apparently unheard.

"Uh, I don't think we have enough time to bury him and dig him back up," Ladybug said.

"We don't have to," Taranee said, "Cornelia?" Taranee stepped back as said girl stepped up to the cat boy on the ground. She kneeled and hovered her hands over Cat Noir. "Uh, what are you doing?" Ladybug asked. "Shh!" Cornelia shushed, "It's hard for me to concentrate!"

Ladybug looked at Cat Noir's feet and saw dirt start to cover him. "Uh, please tell me Cornelia's doing that," she whispered to Irma. Irma answered by giving her a nod.

The blond cat boy noticed the ground starting to cover him and panicked.

"No, don't!" he exclaimed. The ground suddenly stopped and fell.

"What's wrong?" Ladybug asked. "Uh, it's nothing," he said nervously, "It's just that I kinda have a little bit of claustrophobia."

"Look, Cat Noir, if you want to be freed, you're going to have to relax so I can concentrate," Cornelia said, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration. "Okay, okay," he said, "I'm calm." Cornelia once again closed her eyes and hovered her hands above him again. "Don't worry, just stay calm, it'll be over before you know it," Ladybug said soothingly, "Just keep your eyes on me."

"You know I always keep my eyes on you, Princess," he replied, causing his spotted partner to roll her eyes.

He laid still while the dirt covered him and fell away, showing him free from the electrical restraints. "That's better!" he said, standing up and stretching his muscles.

"How did you do that?" Ladybug asked Cornelia. "Uh, actually, we all have powers," Taranee said, "We have powers over the four elements, water, fire, earth, and air."

"What about Will?" Ladybug asked.

"She's special. She has the power of 'quintessence,'" Taranee explained. "Lightning?" Ladybug asked. "Well, that explains her powers," Cat Noir said. "Yes, and together, the five of us are the Guardians of the Veil," Taranee explained.

"Well, now we just have to figure out where the akuma is," Ladybug stated. "It's in her necklace," Cat Noir said. "H-her necklace?" Hay Lin asked.

"Yeah, when I saw it, it was glowing purple," he said. "Okay, let's go," Ladybug said. She took her yo-yo out, ready to swing it, until Hay Lin grabbed it. "You can't!" she said. "Why?" Cat Noir said. "That's where we get our powers," Taranee said. "It's hard enough to use our powers like _this_ , but it'll be impossible without the Heart of Kandrakar," Cornelia said. "Heart of Kandrakar? Is that what it's called?" Ladybug asked. The four girls nodded.

"Hey, what's going on?" Matt asked, "Where's the akuma?"

"It's in the Heart," Irma answered. "And they know about our powers, too," Hay Lin said. "So, where did she go?" Matt asked. "She flew that way," Cat Noir said, pointing towards the Eiffel Tower.

"Okay, let's go!" Matt said. "Are you crazy!?" Ladybug said, "She's after _you_ , and she's not gonna go easy if she catches you!"

"I don't care. I want to help. I've been helping the Guardians since I found out about them, and I'm not gonna stop," Matt said with a smile. "Okay, let's go!" Ladybug said, "Come on!" This time she just ran, with the others following.

+=0=+

Matt and the girls walked ahead, with Ladybug and Cat Noir behind them.

"I didn't know you were claustrophobic," Ladybug whispered to him. "Yeah, why do you think my room's so big?" he laughed. "Never thought of that," Ladybug said.

They arrived at the Eiffel Tower. "Okay, where is she?" Matt asked.

"I'm surprised all of you came," Broken Heart said. She flew out from behind one of the beams, "I see you got your friend loose. Now, I suggest you hand your Miraculouses before you get hurt."

"I don't think so," Cat Noir said, pulling out his staff. Ladybug threw her yo-yo in the air and called out, "Lucky Charm!"

The magic yo-yo conjured a ladybug-designed electrical cord. "What am I supposed to do with this?" she asked herself. She started looking around for an answer.

Car? No. Lamppost? No. Then, Ladybug looked at Broken Heart, stretching her arms apart, charging up for another blast. "That's it!" she thought.

"Hey, Broken Heart!" Ladybug yelled, distracting the akumatized girl, who lowered her hands. Ladybug threw the electrical cord, wrapping around Broken Heart, trapping her. The spotted heroine stepped up and ripped the necklace off her neck. She dropped it on the ground and stepped on it.

To her surprise, she lifter her foot and found it undamaged. "What?" she said. She picked it back up and threw it to the ground. It remained intact. "It's not breaking?" Hay Lin said confusedly. "I have one more idea," Ladybug said, "Cat Noir!"

"Got it, M'lady," he said, Cataclysm!" He opened his hand to show the black aura he held. Ladybug threw the necklace to her partner.

He watched the black aura engulf the necklace, turning the entire thing black. Then the aura faded away and the necklace turned back to the purple it was. "What?!" he said. "That's impossible!" Ladybug stated. Broken Heart laughed evilly as she sent a blast their way.

Cat Noir dropped the necklace before running away with his friends.

+=0=+

"We need a back-up plan," Taranee said as she made sure the coast was clear. The six of them had run until they figured they were far enough away. "I have an idea," Hay Lin said. Suddenly, they all heard a beeping sound. "Uh-oh," Cat Noir said. "What was that?" Matt asked. "Our Miraculouses," Ladybug answered, "Once we use our powers, we have a limited amount of time before we change back."

"We'll recharge, and meet you back here," Ladybug said. "Sounds good," Irma said. With that, Ladybug swung her yo-yo and Cat Noir extended his staff, sending both off.

+=0=+

Ladybug and Cat Noir came through the window to Adrien's bedroom. "Are you sure no one's gonna come in?" Marinette asked when they changed back. She pulled a few cookies out of her purse and gave them to Tikki to eat, while Plagg flew over to Adrien's closet and pulled out a tin of Camembert.

"Nobody comes in my room when I'm not here. And as far as they know, I'm at my fencing class," he answered, taking a seat next to his girlfriend.

"What are we going to do about the akuma?" he asked, "I mean, my Cataclysm didn't break it, and it destroys everything."

"Well, Hay Lin said she had an idea of what to do," Marinette answered, "Hopefully it works." She looked over and saw their kwamis' food was gone, "Okay, looks like we're good to go. Tikki, spots on!"

"Plagg, claws out!"

+=0=+

"Where are they?" Cornelia asked. "I hope they didn't get hurt," Hay Lin said, "Or worse, captured!"

"I'm sure they're fine," Taranee said. The five of them were hidden in an abandoned shop. "I just hope they fix this," Matt said, "I really don't want to get attacked by my girlfriend."

"I wouldn't blame her, though," Irma said, "I mean, you _did_ cheat on Will. And with Chloé!"

"I didn't cheat on Will! Chloé kissed me!" he argued. "I don't think I believe that," Irma said, her arms crossed. "Me neither," Cornelia agreed. "Look, she stopped me after class and was telling me about how she was upset that Adrien was dating Marinette, and then, she just grabbed me and kissed me!"

"Why don't I believe you?" Irma asked. "Yeah, that seems a little farfetched," Taranee agreed. "Fine, believe me or not, but I'm telling the truth!" he said.

"Good, now we just have to let Will know that," Cat Noir said as he and Ladybug climbed in through the window. "You're back! Thank goodness!" Cornelia said. "Yep," Ladybug said, "Now, Hay Lin, what was your plan you came up with?"

"Oh, yeah, well, _we_ don't know what's going on with the Heart, but I know someone who might," she said. "Who?" Ladybug asked. "My grandma," Hay Lin said, "She was the one that held onto the Heart of Kandrakar until she gave it to Will."

"Great, where can we meet her?" Cat Noir asked. "In Heatherfield," the Chinese girl answered. "In America? How are supposed to get there?" the raven-haired heroine asked. "We'll have to fold there," Taranee answered. "Fold?" Ladybug asked. "It's a thing we can do," Irma said, "It's kinda like teleporting."

"We can go from one place to another place in an instant," Hay Lin said, "As long as we've been there before."

"Okay, let's go!" Ladybug said.

"Okay, you guys get in close," Taranee said. Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Matt got closer to the four girls and they all disappeared in the blink of an eye.

+=0=+

 **A/N: I don't know if Adrien's really claustrophobic. I just thought that would be something cute to put in the story. So, as always, read, review, and share. And, if you want, go ahead and throw an idea my way and I'll try to put it in. Thank you and I'll see you in the next chapter. Vale!**

 **-LB20**


	7. Help in Heatherfield

**A/N: Please! Don't stop following me! Vale, everyone! Welcome back! I'd like to greet my newest followers, SonicStarSlash, kongoro, and Syafiq. Welcome to you three. Let's go!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own W.I.T.C.H. nor Miraculous Ladybug (although I kinda wish I did.)**

+=0=+

Chapter 7) Help In Heatherfield

Ladybug opened her eyes to see that she and her friends were no longer in the abandoned shop, but a walk-in freezer. "Where are we?" she asked. "Hold on," Hay Lin. She walked to the door of the freezer and cracked it open, "Yes! It worked!"

"What?" Cat Noir asked. "We're in my grandma's restaurant," Hay Lin said. Cat Noir looked out the door with the young girl and saw a small Chinese restaurant that only had four women, sitting at a table.

One was young with fiery-red hair and blue eyes. Another was slightly older with blonde hair and brown eyes. The third had tan skin and raven hair, pulled into a braid and dark-brown eyes. The last was an elderly Chinese woman, wearing a green cheongsam, with her dark hair pulled into a bun with hair sticks holding it up. Cat Noir figured this was Hay Lin's grandmother.

"Looks like they're the only ones here," Matt said, "It's safe."

"How are so sure?" Ladybug asked. "Those four women out there are the former Guardians," Irma said. Hay Lin walked out the door, with Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Matt following.

"Grandma!" Hay Lin called, getting the woman's attention. "Hay Lin, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Paris?" Hay Lin's grandma asked. "We folded here," Taranee answered. "Where's Will?" the red-head asked. "She's in trouble," Cornelia said. "And the only way to save her is to break the Heart of Kandrakar," Irma said. "Who says that?" the tan-skinned woman asked.

"Them."

Ladybug and Cat Noir stepped out of the freezer. "Ladybug, Cat Noir, I'd like to introduce you to the remaining members of C.H.Y.K.N.," Hay Lin said. "Uh, C.H.Y.K.N.?" Cat Noir asked confusedly. "Yeah, we took the first letter of their names and made an acronym," Taranee said.

Hay Lin gestured to the red-headed woman and said, "Meet the former water Guardian and former bearer of the Heart, Cassidy," She gestured to the blonde, "The former Guardian of fire, Halinor," she pointed to the older Chinese woman, "The former Guardian of air _and_ my grandma, Yan Lin," then she gestured to the remaining woman and finished, "And the former Guardian of earth, Kadma."

"Okay, what happened to the 'N?'" Cat Noir pointed out. "Oh, Nerissa was the former Guardian of Quintessense and was kicked out of the Guardians when she turned evil and attempted murder on me," Cassidy said.

Just then, another woman that looked exactly like Yan Lin walked in. "Whoa! Am I seeing double again?" Cat Noir asked. Yan Lin laughed and answered, "No, this is my twin sister, Mira."

"Well, talk about 'identical,'" Ladybug said. "Well, we not _exactly_ twins," Mira said. "What do you mean?" Cat Noir asked.

"Mira is an auramere," Yan Lin answered, "She's a clone of myself with all of my memories."

"Okay, we're getting off topic, we have a real problem here," Ladybug said. "Oh, right!" Hay Lin said, "When we tried destroying the Heart to save Will, it didn't break."

"Well, that's not a surprise, the Heart of Kandrakar has a very powerful, protective force around it that almost incapable of being destroyed. Not even your Cataclysm can destroy it," Yan Lin said.

"How do you know about my Cataclysm?" Cat Noir asked. "I have incredible knowledge about many magical things. Like your Miraculouses for example," she answered.

"Wait, you said ' _almost_ ,'" Ladybug pointed out.

"Well, we never had the reason to, but the Counsel of Kandrakar told us a long time ago that the Heart can only be destroyed by the current ruler of Meridian," Cassidy said. "Elyon?" Cornelia said. "Who?" Cat Noir asked. "The queen of Meridian," Taranee said. "Okay, what's Meridian and how do we get there?" Ladybug asked.

"Meridian is a magical kingdom in another dimension. We usually get there with the Heart of Kandrakar because it can open and close portals between the dimensions," Cornelia said. "So, how do we get there _without_ the Heart?" Ladybug asked.

"There's only one other way I can think of…" Taranee said. She looked at the other Guardians and Matt before they all said, "Blunk."

They all stood up and headed towards the door. "Thanks, grandma," Hay Lin said before shutting the restaurant door.

Seconds after they left, there was a flash of light, and standing near the women was Broken Heart. "Will?" Cassidy asked. "I'm not Will, I'm Broken Heart," the villain stated. She charged up an electric current in her hands, "Where are Ladybug and Cat Noir?"

+=0=+

The five teens walked down the sidewalk, while the two superheroes following them in from rooftops and fire escapes.

"Remind me why we're following them like this?" Cat Noir asked. "Because, if there's anyone here that's seen Alya's blog, they'll be wondering how two superheroes from Paris got to America, and I don't want to reveal the girls' secret," she answered. She looked down and saw the girls and Matt quickly run into an old bookshop below them. "What are they doing?" she asked. She and Cat Noir climbed down the fire escape down to the shop.

"Hey, what are you guys doing in here?" she asked. "I just saw my boyfriend," Taranee said. "We can't let anyone we know see us, or they'll wonder how we got here," Cornelia said. "Funny, Ladybug just said the same thing," Cat Noir said. "Luckily, Irma can persuade people telepathically," Hay Lin said. "Speaking of telepathy, we better hurry," Taranee said, holding her head, "Yan Lin just spoke to me. Broken Heart is here. And she's looking for you two."

"Well, we should be close enough to him now," Hay Lin said. "The seven of them left the bookshop and turned into an alleyway that had a few dumpsters in it. "Uh, what are we doing here?" Ladybug asked, grabbing her nose to block out the smell of the trash. "We're here to find Blunk," Irma said. "Ugh, this smells worse than camembert," Cat Noir said. "Yeah, Blunk usually hangs out in these kind of places," Cornelia said.

"Okay, what is a Blunk?" Ladybug asked. "He's a passling," Taranee said. "What's that?" the spotted heroine asked. "They're kinda like trolls," Matt said, "Blunk's our friend. He has the Tooth of Tonga, which can open a portal that can take us to Meridian."

Suddenly, they heard a noise of something moving around in the garbage. Ladybug pulled out her yoyo, while Cat Noir pulled out his staff.

As they got closer, they could hear a voice saying, " _Ooh, Blunk could sell this, ooh, and this_." The two heroes looked at each other in confusion. Cat Noir used his staff to push some of the trash away, revealing a small, green, troll-like creature, holding multiple pieces of discarded items in his hands. Ladybug and Cat Noir screamed in surprise, startling the creature.

"Ahh! Please, don't hurt Blunk! Blunk did nothing wrong!" he started begging. "Whoa, don't worry, little guy, we're not going to hurt you," Ladybug assured. "Wh-who are you?" he asked. "They're our friends, Blunk," Hay Lin said.

"Girls!" he said. He looked at the five people he was familiar with and noticed the missing one, "Uh, where's Will?"

"Will's in trouble, Blunk. We need you to take us to Meridian to see Queen Elyon," Matt said. "Oh, okay," Blunk said. He pulled out a gold, tooth-shaped item that had a red stone in the middle of the front.

He swiped the air, which tore open a swirling vortex. "Okay, let's go," Irma said. The seven of them walked through the opening, Ladybug and Cat Noir awaiting whatever was on the other side.

+=0=+

 **A/N: Yay! Off to Meridian they go! You all know the drill, read, review, share and throw me ideas you want to see, and I'll see you in the next chapter of Miraculous Guardians! Vale!**


	8. Meridian

**A/N: Salve, everyone, welcome back. I don't have much to say, so let's just get into it. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Nothing is mine!**

+=0=+

Chapter 8)Meridian

The portal opened at the top of a steep hill, sending Matt, the girls, and Blunk tumbling down it. Thanks to Ladybug and Cat Noir's superhero reflexes, they positioned themselves to slide down the hill on their feet.

Once they got to the bottom, Ladybug and Cat Noir started helping the others up. Ladybug helped Irma, Hay Lin, and Cornelia, while Cat Noir helped up Taranee, Matt, and Blunk.

"So, where do we go?" Cat Noir asked after they were all on their feet. "Uh, how about the big castle?" Ladybug said, pointing to the large palace she spotted at the other side of the kingdom. "Blunk, you could not had gotten us further away," Irma said in a monotone voice. "We have to stay hidden, in case Broken Heart comes here," Ladybug said. "Great. How are we supposed to get from here to there without being seen by anybody?" Cat Noir asked. "There is one way to do it," Taranee said.

She and the others then lead the heroes into a secret entrance.

+=0=+

Ladybug marveled at the large space she was currently in. It looked like the corridor of a large mansion, only the size of an entire city, with green, emerald-like floors and pillars of the same color, holding up the ceiling. "This is amazing," she said astonished. "What is this place?" Cat Noir asked, touching one of the pillars.

"The Infinite City," Irma said as they began their trek. "Before Queen Elyon took the throne, her evil brother, Prince Phobos ruled Meridian. Because of this, there was a rebellion, and this is where they hid," Taranee explained. "That's horrible," Ladybug said. "Yeah," Cornelia said, "And after we beat Phobos, then Nerissa had to rear her ugly head and torture us and the old Guardians."

"Hey, don't talk about Nerissa like that," Hay Lin said. "Why not?" Cat Noir asked, "Didn't you say she was evil too?"

"Yeah, but she's also Cornelia's boyfriend's mom," Matt said. "She's Caleb's mom?" Ladybug asked. She immediately slapped her hand over her mouth, realizing her mistake.

"H-how did you know my boyfriend's name?" Cornelia asked. "Uh, I talked with Marinette Dupain-Cheng, a-and she told me about you guys," Ladybug lied. "Okay," Matt said suspiciously.

+=0=+

They kept walking, until they came upon an exit.

"this is it," Taranee said, "Outside here is the entrance of the castle."

"Okay, let's go!" Cat Noir said. They all followed him outside.

When they climbed out of the secret city, they all saw a large castle. Standing on either side of the castle's door were what Ladybug and Cat Noir presumed to be men, considering they didn't exactly look human.

One was a man with dirt-tinted skin. He wore armor that had spikes on the shoulders, forearms, and helmet.

The other was a large man with blue skin and had what seemed like stones, embedded into his skin, above his right eye and on the left side of his chin. Unlike the other, he wore what looked like regular clothes.

Ladybug and Cat Noir were cautious, putting their hands close to the respective weapons, following the others.

"Raythor, Vathek, we need to see Queen Elyon immediately," Cornelia said, approaching them. "Okay, but where's your leader?" the armored man asked. "Will's been possessed and she wants to kill me!" Matt said. "Possessed?" the blue-skinned man said. "Yes, please. just let us through so we can help her, or _we_ are going to lose our powers," Ladybug said, gesturing to her and her partner.

Without another the two men stepped aside and let them into the castle. "Oh, and keep all the guards on lookout for Will," Irma said to them, "But, she looks…different."

"Yes, ma'am," they said. They closed the gate doors behind the eight after they entered.

+=0=+

"So, who were _they_?" Ladybug asked as they walked through the castle halls. "Raythor and Vathek," Taranee said. "Vathek, the blue-skinned guy, was a spy for the rebellion," Hay Lin explained, "And Raythor used to be one of Phobos' knights."

"Until we kicked Phobos' butt. After that, he became one of Nerissa's Knights of Vengeance. Once we defeated her, then Elyon recruited him as a knight," Cornelia said. "Okay, now where is Queen Elyon?" Cat Noir asked. "Probably in the throne room," Taranee stated. "Let's go then, before Will turns me into a pile of ashes," Matt said.

+=0=+

A dark purple portal opened on the edge of a small patch of woods, causing a few small creatures to scurry. Broken Heart flew out. She turned around and pulled out the dark purple Heart. It glowed as the portal closed.

The purple mask came upon her face as Hawk Moth spoke, " _Luckily, our connection remains stationary, even with us being in different worlds,_ " he said, " _Now, go get me those Miraculouses and you can get your revenge!_ "

"Yes, Hawk Moth!" she said. She bolted toward the castle.

+=0=+

The heroes and their friends approached another set of large doors. Right outside stood a single man, who looked young compared to Raythor and Vathek. He had had green-tinted skin and pointed ears. Like Vathek, he had what seemed to be stones, embedded in his head and on the bottom of his jaw. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked them.

"Aldarn, we need to speak with Elyon," Hay Lin said. "Okay," he said, "Uh, one moment."

He entered the throne room and they could hear the conversation.

"Your majesty, four of the guardians and a few others have come to see you," he said. "Let them in," a young girl said.

Aldarn returned and gestured for them to go inside. "Thank you," Ladybug said as she passed him.

When they entered, they saw a teenage girl with platinum-blonde hair, which was braided and had golden rings at the bottom, hanging over her shoulders. She wore an elegant, blue gown, and wore a golden headband crown that had a red gem on the forehead. On either side of her was a teenage boy with messy brown hair, seeming to be about 17. On the other side was a grown man that looked to be the boy's father.

"Caleb!" Cornelia said. She ran up to the boy started to kiss him. Irma facepalmed at the two teens. "Hey, lovebirds, we didn't come here so you could make out," she said.

Cornelia pulled away from Caleb and blushed, "Oh, right."

"Yeah, why did you guys come here? I thought you were spending the year in Paris," the young queen asked. "We were, uh, are," Taranee said, "But we ran into a problem."

"What's that?" the man asked. "Your highness, my name is Ladybug and this is my partner, Cat Noir," Ladybug said, "We're the superheroes of Paris. Your Guardian, Will, has been possessed by our enemy, Hawk Moth, and the only way to save her, our powers, and your kingdom is to destroy her necklace."

"Destroy the Heart? Is that even possible?" Caleb asked. "It is. If Queen Elyon combines her power with that of the Heart of Meridian," Caleb's father said. "I can?" asked Queen Elyon. She was answered with a small nod. "Well, then I'm going to need the Heart of Meridian," Elyon said. She gently put her hand out to Caleb, who hesitantly put his hand to his neck.

"Will she be okay?" he asked. "She'll be fine, Caleb," his dad replied.

"Who?" Cat Noir asked. "My mom," Caleb answered. "But I thought you said you guys defeated her?" Ladybug said to the girls. "We did, and we put her in the Heart of Meridian," Hay Lin said. "She's in a glamoured world, where she thinks she _did_ conquer us and is ruling Meridian," Irma said.

Just then, two unfamiliar guards came bursting through the doors. "Queen Elyon!" one of them exclaimed. "What's the matter?" Elyon asked. "Vathek and Raythor have just spotted a girl with black hair, coming towards the castle," the other said. "Broken Heart!" Ladybug said. "Who?" Caleb asked. "It's Will," Hay Lin said. "But she no has black hair," Blunk said. "She's changed, Blunk," Matt said. "But as soon as we save her, she'll go back to normal," Cat Noir said.

"Caleb, I'm going to need the Heart," Elyon said. Caleb let out a small sigh before saying, "Yes your highness." He pulled out a small necklace, with a teardrop-shaped crystal in the elegant setting. With slight hesitation, he handed it over to the young queen.

"Uh, one problem," Irma said, "How are we going to get her if she can just fly away?"

"Well, maybe the Lucky Charm can help that," Cat Noir said. "What's the Lucky Charm?" asked Caleb's father. "My special power," Ladybug said, stepping into the open area of the throne room, "Lucky Charm!" Her yo-yo created a red, black-spotted, wooden bucket. "A bucket? How is that supposed to help?" Caleb asked. "Trust me, there's a use to this," Ladybug answered, "I just have to figure out what it is."

She looked at Irma, then looked up at the chandelier, hanging from the ceiling. She followed the rope it was hanging from, down to a metal hook on the wall. "Got it," she said.

+=0=+

 **A/N: Thank you for reading. Remember to read, review, and share. And, like usual, throw me any ideas you have and I'll try to put it in. Thank you and I'll see you in the next chapter. Vale!**

 **-LB20**


	9. Healing a Broken Heart

**A/N: Salve, everyone! Welcome back to my story! I'd like to welcome me newest follower, ouuterspacee. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: W.I.T.C.H. and Miraculous respectively belong to Toon Disney and Nickelodeon**

+=0=+

Chapter 9) Healing a Broken Heart

"Irma, do you think you can use you water powers to fill this bucket?" Ladybug asked the water guardian. "Uh, I think," she replied, "But I'll need to concentrate." She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and began to swirl her hands around as a ball of water formed. Once it was big enough, she dropped it into the ladybug-spotted pail. "Great," the heroine said.

"Uh, I still don't understand how a bucket of water is going to stop a girl with the power of electricity," Caleb's father, Julius, stated. "Because she can't fly if her wings are wet," Ladybug explained, "If she can't fly, she can't get away as easy and we can use that chandelier to trap her."

"And how are we going to get that down that fast?" Aldarn asked. "I got everything planned out," Ladybug said, "Cat Noir, you wait by the rope and get your Cataclysm ready. Matt, you stand in front of the queen's throne. Cornelia, you get ready to grab the Heart and throw it to Queen Elyon."

"And what is bug girl going to do?" Blunk asked. "I'm going to hang up there on the ceiling and wait for her to come in," she explained, "As soon as I throw the water on her, Cat Noir will drop the chandelier on her. Then, Cornelia will grab her necklace and give it to the queen to destroy."

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Taranee asked. "The Lucky Charm has never failed me yet," Ladybug said. She took her yo-yo and threw it to the ceiling, wrapping it around a beam, and pulled herself up.

"Cataclysm!" Cat Noir exclaimed. The dark force formed in his hand. "What is that?" Caleb asked. "My special power," Cat Noir said, "With just a simple touch of this, I can destroy anything. Well, except for the Heart apparently."

Just then, Broken Heart flew in with a few guards chasing her.

"Matt!" she said. She flew towards him, but was surprised when she was suddenly drenched in water and fell to the ground. "Now, Cat Noir!" Ladybug called out.

Her partner grabbed the rope and the entire thing turned black and the chandelier dropped on Broken Heart, trapping her with the golden ring in the middle. "Cornelia!" Ladybug called. Cornelia ran to Broken Heart and pulled the necklace off. "Elyon!" she yelled before throwing the Heart of Kandrakar to the queen.

Elyon caught it and put the Heart of Meridian around her neck. The two necklaces started to glow. The Heart of Kandrakar floated above her hands and started to glow a darkish red.

"No!" Broken Heart shouted, finally working her way out of the trap. Suddenly, the Heart of Kandrakar broke into small pieces of glass and landed in Elyon's hands. Broken Heart screamed and fell to her hands and knees.

Cat Noir caught sight of the black and purple butterfly, fluttering away and exclaimed, "Ladybug, the akuma!"

"Got it!" Ladybug said. She pulled out her yo-yo and opened it up, "No more evil doing for you, little akuma," she swung the yo-yo before throwing it to the bug, "Time to de-evilize!"

She caught the akuma and then released the now pure, white butterfly.

"All of that because of a butterfly?" Elyon asked. "Maybe we can explain it more when we have more time," Cat Noir said, "Our disguises are gonna wear off soon."

"Whoa! What about the castle? It's a complete wreck!" Caleb said, "And the Heart, we need it as defense if someone tries to dethrone the queen again!"

"Don't worry, I got that covered," Ladybug said. "You're going to clean the entire place?" Elyon asked. "Yep," Ladybug answered. "How?" Caleb asked, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow. "Trust me, my Bug-a-Boo's got this," Cat Noir said.

"Bug-a-Boo?" Elyon laughed. Ladybug facepalmed before she walked to the fallen bucket, "This is how I fix everything." This just made everyone confused.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" she said, throwing the bucket in the air. It exploded into a cloud of ladybugs and swirled around the throne room, fixing the rope that Cat Noir destroyed and pulled the chandelier back into its place.

The ladybugs then went to Elyon's hands and swirled around the necklace and put the pieces back together, leaving it without a scratch. "Wow!" Elyon said, holding the Heart up and examining it closely before handing it to Matt.

Lastly, Broken Heart was engulfed in black and purple smoke as her black hair turned back to red, her black wings disappeared, and her outfit turned back to her civilian clothes.

"Will!" they all exclaimed happily, seeing their friend again. The girl moaned and put her hand to the side of her head, "Huh? What happened?" She sat up and looked around confusedly, "H-how did we get to Meridian?"

"You mean you don't remember anything?" Irma asked. "No, the last thing I remember was being on the front steps of the school, crying," she answered. "Crying?" Aldarn asked, "Why?"

"Because of…" she looked over and saw Matt, "YOU!" She walked to him angrily, sparks literally coming out of her hair. "W-Will, let me explain" Matt said. "There is _nothing_ you can say that would help you now!" she said.

"Whoa! Easy there!" said Ladybug, wrapping her yo-yo around Will. The redhead turned her head to see the two heroes. "Ladybug and Cat Noir? What are you doing here?"

"We came here to save you," Cat Noir said. "Just listen to Matt for a minute," Ladybug said.

"Will, you should know I would never cheat on you, especially with Chloe," he explained. "Then, why did you?" she asked, trying to break free of Ladybug's grip. "I didn't! She kissed me! She stopped me after class and said she was upset because Adrien was dating Marinette, then she just grabbed me!" Matt explained. "After you got upset, Hawk Moth used your anger and sadness to take control," Cat Noir said. "You shouldn't feel so bad, Will," Ladybug said, untying the girl, "Chloe is kinda the cause for most of our akuma attacks."

"Shame," Taranee said. "Please, forgive me, Will," Matt said, putting the Heart of Kandrakar into her hand. Will sighed in defeat, "Okay." With that, they shared a kiss.

Will's eyes went up and noticed something strange, "Uh, what's going on there?" She pointed up to the ceiling, where they all saw the swarm of magic ladybugs, still flying around. "That's weird," Cat Noir said, "They've never done that before."

"Paris!" Ladybug said, "There's still the damage there, they must be trying to find their way there. "Yeah, and we should get back, too, before we change back," he agreed. "Got it," Will said. She held up the Heart, which started glowing, right before a portal opened right before them.

As Ladybug predicted, the ladybugs flew straight into the portal. There was a beep coming from Ladybug's earrings and Cat Noir's ring. "Well, I guess that's our sign to get going!" Cat Noir said. "Yep, maybe we'll see each other again," Ladybug said. She and Cat Noir jumped through the portal without hesitation after that. "We promise to visit soon," Hay Lin said. "Bye, babe," Caleb said, kissing Cornelia one last time. "See ya," she replied. "Let's go," Will said. The six of them walked through the portal after the two heroes.

+=0=+

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Please read, review, and share. Throw me ideas if you want. See you next time. Vale!**

 **-LB20**


	10. The Return

**A/N: Salve, everyone! Welcome back! I don't have anything to say, so let's go!**

 **Disclaimer: W.I.T.C.H. and Miraculous belong to Toon Disney and Nickelodeon respectively.**

+=0=+

Chapter 10) The Return

The portal opened and the two masked heroes ran out quickly. Ladybug threw her yo-yo and Cat Noir extended his staff, sending them both flying away before their friends came through.

When they were finally far enough and hidden, they released their transformations, letting their kwamis fall to the ground. Adrien pulled some camembert out of his shirt pocket, while Marinette took some cookies out of her purse, feeding their little friends.

"I can't believe what we just saw," Marinette said. "A whole other world," Adrien said.

"And who knows how many others there are."

Just then, Marinette's phone buzzed. "It's Alya."

She put the phone on speaker and answered, "Alya, are you okay?"

" _No, I'm so upset!_ "

"Why?"

" _Ladybug defeated the akuma, and I didn't get any of it! Where are you?_ "

"I'm with Adrien, we got captured, too, and we just now got free," Marinette lied. She knew very well that she couldn't tell her best friend the truth.

" _Well, I'm just glad you two are okay._ "

"We're glad you guys are okay, too," Adrien said, "How's Nino?"

" _He's fine, he went back home. I'm heading home right now._ "

"Yeah, we should go, too. Talk to you later, Alya," Marinette said. " _Bye, girl,_ " Alya said. Marinette hung up her phone and put it back into her pocket. "We really should get going before your parents get worried," Tikki said, swallowing her last bite. "Right," Adrien said, "May I walk you home?" His girlfriend smiled and answered with a sweet laugh, "Of course you may."

They used the fire escape to get to the ground floor. When they got there, Adrien locked his arm with Marinette's as they began their walk to her house.

+=0=+

Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin, and Matt exited the portal and looked around in confusion. "Where did they go?" Irma asked aloud. "Well, they said that their powers were going to wear off," Taranee said, "They're probably in their civilian forms and we don't even recognize them."

"Hey, look! There's Adrien and Marinette! I wonder if they saw where they went," Hay Lin said, pointing at the couple walking by. The six of them followed Marinette and Adrien until they met up with the two.

"Hey, guys!" Will said, slightly startling the two teens. "Oh, hey, Will," Adrien greeted, "I see you're back to normal."

"Yeah, Ladybug and Cat Noir saved me," Will said, "I guess Alya was right. They _are_ true heroes."

"Speaking of Alya, she's pretty ticked off that she didn't get to see the fight. Do you know what happened?" Marinette asked, already knowing the answer. "No, it's just a big blur," Will said. "But, what about you guys?" Adrien asked the others, "Weren't you with her?"

"No, we went after her, but we couldn't keep up. Thank goodness those two heroes could," Hay Lin said. "I wish we could've thanked them more," Cornelia added. "That's okay," Marinette said, "They don't do it for the fame or praise."

"But I bet it's a perk," Adrien joked, earning an elbow to the stomach and a warning glare from Marinette. "Well, they sound very humble," Matt said. "Yeah, Marinette, Ladybug said she knew you," Irma said, "Is that true?"

"Yeah, I've talked to her a couple of times," Marinette said with a laugh, "But don't tell anyone or they'll keep bothering me to talk to her."

"Don't worry," Hay Lin said, "We won't."

"Well, it's getting dark. I should probably get you home, Princess," Adrien said, twining his fingers into Marinette's and kissing her cheek, making the girl blush. The two of them left the six foreign students alone.

Just then, they heard a small noise, followed by a crashing sound.

The alarming sound caused them to turn around and see Blunk, lying in a pile of now dented trash cans. Irma sighed, "Blunk what are you doing here?"

"Blunk thought Guardians could use Blank's help," he replied. "Well, if there's a situation that we can't get to Will, he would be pretty helpful," said Taranee. "Okay, Blunk, you can stay," Will said, "But just like in Heatherfield, don't let anyone see you."

Blunk nodded in agreement and jumped into the garbage cans, joyfully beginning his new trash collection.

+=0=+

Matt and the girls walked into their little 2-bedroom apartment, with Irma, Cornelia, and Hay Lin, sitting down on their sofa that transitions into a bed for Matt, Taranee logging onto her laptop, Matt going into the bathroom to take a shower, and Will pulling out a bag of pet food for her dormouse, Mr. Huggles.

"I'm glad they let me bring Mr. Huggles with us," Will said, pouring the food into a small bowl and placing it on the floor for her small rodent pet. The dormouse scurried up and dug his head into the dry food. "What're you doing, Taranee?" Will asked. "Checking out the Ladyblog," the fire guardian replied, "I want to see what Alya posted regarding the attack." She typed a few things in and read aloud,

" _My dear Ladyblog followers, I regret to inform you that this investigator has failed to catch this battle of our favorite superheroes, Ladybug and Cat Noir in battle. Please forgive me this time, for I was one of the victims to Hawkmoth's akuma,_ Broken Heart. _I was able to catch this on video before I was captured._ "

The other girls gathered around the computer as Taranee hit 'play.'

 _The screen showed Broken Heart, flying to the stadium as Alya was heard saying, "There she is!" The video then cut to the stadium, where Broken Heart was seen hovering above multiple students, angrily asking, "Where is Matt Olsen and Chloé Bourgeois?"_

"Is that…me?" Will asked, slightly shocked at what she saw. "Yep," Cornelia said. "Akumatized into Broken Heart after seeing Chloé kissing Matt," Hay Lin added. They continued to watch the video.

" _Will! Don't do this! You're being controlled!" Nino yelled to her. "My name is not Will! It's Broken Heart!" she stated. She started shooting electric bolts, wrapping them all up._

"Oh, man, now I feel bad," Will said. "Yeah, you even got Cat Noir," Irma said, "Cornelia was able to get him free by burying him though."

 _Ivan and Mylene got wrapped up, then Kim and Alix, followed by Nathaniel and Juleka. Last seen was Nino, then Alya was heard, "Nino!" Then a bolt headed straight for her phone and the video ended._

"I should probably apologize to the whole class tomorrow," Will said.

"About what?" Matt asked. He was walking out of the bathroom, wearing a towel around his waist and over his shoulders, his hair dripping with water. "About attacking them," answered his girlfriend. "Eh, I wouldn't worry about it," Matt said, now drying his hair with the towel on his shoulders. "Thanks, Matt," Will replied. "There's something that still bothers me though," Taranee said. "What's that?" Cornelia asked. "Remember when we ran into Adrien and Marinette?" she said. "Yeah, they said they got tied up too," Will said. "Yeah, but they weren't tied up with the rest of the class at the stadium," said Taranee, putting her head in her hand in thought. "Yeah, well, neither was Chloé ," Matt pointed out. He pulled out some night clothes from his suitcase and walked back to the bathroom. The other girls did the same and took out their pajamas from their respective cases, and disappeared into the two bedrooms.

The five came out a minute later, dressed and ready to go to sleep. "It just doesn't make sense," Taranee said to herself. "Just don't stay up all night trying to figure it out," Cornelia said, "We're going to bed. Good night."

"Night," was the only thing that Taranee said to the others.

+=0=+

 **A/N: Uh-oh, Taranee's getting suspicious about our Parisian superheroes. I don't have anything else to say except to read, review and share and you already throw ideas at me. I'm starting to run out of ideas, so I'm might do one or two fill in chapters where Taranee and Alya team up to try to find out more about Ladybug and Cat Noir. Does that sound good? Thanks for following and I'll see you all in the next chapter. Vale!**

 **-LB20**


	11. A New Problem

**A/N: Salve, everyone. Welcome back! I just wanted to say that my other fanfiction will be coming to an end soon, so I'll have a little more time to spend on this before I start another fanfic. I got a list of fanfictions I'm planning to do and I CAN NOT wait to get started. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Nothing is mine!**

+=0=+

Chapter 11)A New Problem

"And to complete the structure, we match up the adenine to the thymine, or 'A and T,' and the guanine to the cytosine, or 'G and C,'" Ms. Mendeleiev explained to her class. Will and Taranee were sitting at the front table, with Adrien and Cornelia sitting at a table on the other side. "And when we match up these two pairs, we get the spiral staircase-like structure known as 'deoxyribonucleic acid,' A.K.A., 'DNA,'" the teacher continued. She looked down and saw that Taranee had her head on the table, fast asleep.

"Miss Cook!" Ms. Mendeleiev exclaimed, startling the fire guardian awake, "Do you think my lecture is so unimportant that you can sleep through it?"

"I'm sorry, ma'am," Taranee replied, "I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Well, if it happens again, I will have no choice but to send you to Mr. Democles' office," the teacher said. "Yes Ms. Mendeleiev," Taranee said. She rested her head on one hand tried to keep her eyes open.

" _Hey, I thought we told you not to stay up all night researching Ladybug and Cat Noir_ ," she heard Cornelia's voice say in her head. She looked over at her blonde friend, who was looking at her. " _I couldn't help it, I thought I could get helpful information_ ," Taranee replied. " _And how'd that turn out?_ " Will joined in. " _Nothing yet._ "

" _You're as bad as Alya_ ," Will said.

" _Yeah, except she would get her sleep_ ," Cornelia agreed. " _Look, it's Friday, which means we don't have school tomorrow, so we can do some late-night research tonight if you want_ ," Will said. " _Thanks_ ," Taranee said, looking between her two friends. Adrien noticed that Will and Cornelia were facing Taranee and Taranee was turning her head between them, so he thought that seemed a little strange.

"And for the class assignment, the two people at each table will be paired together and create a visual, whether it be a drawing, diorama, or slideshow, that shows each part of the DNA structure and label them," Ms. Mendeleiev ordered the class, "You have until next Monday to turn it in."

The bell rang, releasing the students from the school day.

"So, where do you want to work on the project?" Cornelia asked Adrien. "Well, I'm sure my father would let you come to my house to work on it," the model answered. He pulled out a small piece of paper and wrote on it, "Here's my address. You can come over later and we'll get started."

"Okay," Cornelia said. She took the paper and put it in her pocket, "I'll come by around 6."

"Sounds good," Adrien said. He walked out of the class and headed outside to his limo, where the Gorilla was waiting for him.

+=0=+

Cornelia walked down the street, looking for the address that Adrien gave her. She was surprised when she was a block away and saw his mansion of a house. "Whoa," she said to herself, "And I thought Elyon had it made."

She walked up to the gate, only to find it locked. She rang the bell that was next to a screen.

The screen turned on, showing a woman with short dark-brown hair and glasses, "Yes?'

"Oh, hi," Cornelia said to her, "My name is Cornelia Hayes. I'm supposed to work on a school project with Adrien?"

The woman checked something off screen and said, "Okay, come on in." A buzzer was heard and the gate opened wide.

When Cornelia got to the front door, the door opened and she was greeted by the woman on the screen. "Come with me, I will show you to Adrien's room," she said. "O-okay," Cornelia said as she followed the woman.

While walking through the hallways, Cornelia passed multiple portraits, a lot of Adrien's modeling pictures, some of Adrien and both of his parents, but the one that grabbed her attention was that of him and his father alone. His father had a very stoic expression, while Adrien stood to his left, with a seemingly depressed look while looking at his father. She stared at it for a moment before the woman said, "This way Miss Hayes." The blonde broke her gaze and continued to walk.

They came up to a set of black, double doors with a silver design on them. "Adrien?" she knocked on the door. "Yes, Nathalie?" Adrien asked from the other side. "Cornelia is here to work on your project," the woman, Nathalie, answered. "Come on in," the boy said.

Cornelia opened the doors and walked in, instantly stunned by the room. The room was extremely large with a second floor. One wall of the room was a climbing wall with a basketball hoop that reached up to the ceiling. The other side of the room had a couple of old arcade games. The third wall, across from the door, was only glass, making a large window, revealing the entire city of Paris. The wall with the door had a large, flat-screen tv and a couple of trophies on a shelf for multiple accomplishments. Adrien was sitting at his desk near his bed on the other side of his room.

As Cornelia approached him, she said, "What a room you have. I've seen malls smaller than this."

"Thanks," Adrien replied, "I kinda needed a big room."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, not too many people know this, but I'm a little claustrophobic."

"Well, how many people _do_ know that?" Cornelia asked as she started to pull out notes and folders from her backpack and placing them on his desk. "Well, you, Marinette, Nathalie, and my father," he answered. "Not even Nino knows?" she laughed, "I thought he was, like, your best friend."

"Eh, the topic never really came up," Adrien said. Something suddenly crossed his mind about earlier in the day, "Hey, do you know why Taranee fell asleep in class?"

"Oh, she spent most of the night on the computer," the blonde answered. "For what?" he asked. "She wants to know who Ladybug and Cat Noir are," she answered. She didn't hear the slightly audible swallow Adrien took.

"Uuh, I have to make an important call," he said. He grabbed his phone and ran out of his room, "Be right back."

"Oookay," Cornelia said, confusedly.

Adrien ran outside his house and dialed the familiar number quickly. "Come on, pick up, pick up," he said, nervously and unconsciously bouncing on the balls of his feet.

+=0=+

Marinette and Hay Lin chased after the little, pig-tailed girl as she bounced around the room. "Manon, come back here with that, I'm not finished!" Marinette yelled to the girl, who was running with her incomplete purse that the designer was working on. Alya and Irma were on the sidelines, giggling at the two teens chasing the child.

Marinette's phone started ringing from the kitchen counter. Irma looked at it and said, "Hey, M, it's your boyfriend."

Marinette left Hay Lin to deal with Manon as she went and answered, "Hello?"

"H-hey, Marinette? What are you doing?"

"Babysitting Manon."

"Are you alone?" he asked nervously. "No, Irma, Hay Lin, and Alya here, too," she replied, "What's wrong?"

"Can you move to someplace more private?"

"Uh, sure," she said. She turned to her friends, "Hey, can you guys keep an eye on Manon?"

Hay Lin jumped on the couch, trying to catch the hyperactive 5-year-old. "Uh, sure," Irma said. "Thanks," Marinette said, "Be back."

She walked up to her room and onto her balcony. "Okay, what's up?" she asked her boyfriend and partner. "Marinette, we have a problem," he replied. "Why?" she asked, "What's the matter?"

Taranee is searching for Ladybug and Cat Noir's identities."

"So? A lot of people want to know their identities."

"Yeah, well, she spent most of the night trying to find information that could lead to the answer. You see how that girl studies! I mean, what if she does find out?"

"Calm down, she won't find out," Marinette ensured, "But even if she does, you see what kind of secret she and her friends share. We can trade secrets."

"Trade?" he asked. "You know, we'll keep their secret of the Guardian and Meridian if they keep ours about the Miraculouses," she explained.

Her boyfriend finally gave in with a sigh, "Okay, I hope you're right."

"That's my kitty," Marinette laughed, "Are we still on for patrol later."

"Top of the Louvre, 9 o'clock," he said, "See you there."

He ended the call and headed back to his room.

+=0=+

Marinette pressed the END CALL button on her phone,

When she walked in, she could hear multiple screams and yelling, with a high voice laughing. She shook her head and walked to her doll chest. She pulled out the Ladybug doll and Cat Noir doll she made and her newest one she made and headed back downstairs.

When she got back, she saw all three of her friends, chasing after Manon. Hay Lin blocked her in the kitchen, while Irma and Alya snuck up and tackled her. Manon screamed in delight with the girls struggling to keep her restrained. Marinette smiled at this and finally decided to cut in, "Manon, look what I got!"

She held up the dolls of the two heroes, but kept the third behind her back. "Ladybug and Cat Noir!" Manon said happily. Irma and Alya let go of her and she ran to grabbed the toys. "And I made a new one," the babysitter said. "You did?" Alya asked. "Yep," Marinette said.

She revealed the new, dark-haired, fairy-like doll. "Hey, Will!" Hay Lin stated, instantly noticing her friend's evil form. "Who?" Manon said. "Manon, this is Broken Heart, who was our friend, Will, before she was akumatized," Marinette explained. "Oh," Manon replied in understanding.

While Alya, Marinette, and Hay Lin started playing with the little girl, Irma headed to the bathroom to fix her hair, which was now a mess due to Manon's childish attacks. "Man, she would be a good friend for Christopher," she mumbled to herself.

+=0=+

 **A/N: Who! Another chapter done! Remember, read, review and share, and I'll see you later! Vale!**

 **-LB20**


	12. A Late Night Encounter

**A/N: Salve, everyone! Don't worry, I'm not dead. But my old laptop is. :'( I spilled my drink on it and it's fried, so I had to wait to get a new computer to write my new chapters. And I had to start over 'cuz this baka forgot to backup her files. I'd like to welcome my newest readers, Sondow23, foxchick1, and Dawn Semetra. Thanks for joining my story. Oh, and there is a reference to a Season 2 episode. Anyway, enough talking, let's go!**

 **Disclaimer: W.I.T.C.H. belongs to Toon Disney and MLB belongs to Nickelodeon.**

+=0=+

 **C** hapter 12) A Late Night Encounter

The girls and Matt sat in the living room of their little hotel room. The girls were going through multiple websites referring to Ladybug and Cat Noir, while Matt was practicing his guitar for an upcoming competition.

He hummed along with the chords he played flawlessly.

Putting down her phone with the Ladyblog on the screen, Cornelia rubbed her eyes, saying, "Well, I looked through pretty much all of the information on them. You guys get anything?" The other girls responded by shaking their heads and replying with 'nos.'

Taranee closed the laptop she was using and rubbed her eyes as well. Will glanced at the digital clock they had sitting on the table. _10 PM_. "Hey, you know it's not that late out," she said, pulling out the Heart of Kandrakar, "You guys wanna go for a fly?"

Irma and Hay Lin put down their phones. Irma stood up and stretched, "I'm up for that."

"Me too," Hay Lin agreed.

"Guardians unite!"

Once they were transformed, they went over to the window, ready to fly out, until Will noticed Matt, still sitting on the couch, playing guitar. "Aren't you coming?" she asked. "I can't," he said, "I really need to practice."

"I still can't believe you got on 'The Challenge,'" she said. "What, you don't think I have enough talent to do this?" he asked, feigning anger. "That's not what I meant," she said. He walked up to her and kissed her.

Their kiss was interrupted by Irma clearing her throat.

They looked over to see the others, floating outside the window and Irma leaning on the windowsill, giving them a goofy smile.

"I'll see you in awhile," Will said. She gave Matt one more quick kiss on the cheek and joined her friends outside. Together, they flew off into the night.

+=0=+

Cat Noir stood on top of the Louvre, waiting for his beloved partner. There was a question he wanted to ask her ever since they fought Broken Heart and returned from Meridian.

He heard someone land softly behind him and automatically knew who it was. "Hello, M'lady," he said before turning around to look at her.

She looked so beautiful to him, he really didn't know who he loved more, Ladybug or Marinette.

" _Marinette_ ," he thought to himself, " _Definitely Marinette._ " After all, Ladybug was just another part of her that no one else sees.

"Hi, kitty," she said, "Have you seen anything yet?"

"Wait, Marinette, I wanted to ask you something," Cat Noir said. She looked at him, surprised at him using her name, "W-what is it?"

"Are we, you know, a thing?" he asked her. "Well, of course we are," she replied.

"No, not like that," he said, "I know Marinette and Adrien are dating, but what about Ladybug and Cat Noir?"

"Oh," she said. "I mean, you _did_ kiss me," Cat Noir said, remembering the picture of the two of them that Mrs. Chamack showed to her audience. "To break Dark Cupid's spell on you!" she defended, "I told you, I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to make a big deal about it, and when we _did_ get together, I completely forgot about it!"

He sighed, knowing she was right, "You still haven't answered my question."

She kissed his cheek, "I guess we could be."

She couldn't see, but under his black mask, Cat Noir was blushing. Without thinking, he grabbed Ladybug by her shoulders and pressed his lips against hers.

+=0=+

The girls flew through the air, looking over the beautiful city, illuminated with lights and the shining Eiffel Tower.

"So beautiful!" Hay Lin said. "Yep," Irma agreed.

"Hey, look!" Taranee said, suddenly stopping and pointing down to the two people on top of the Louvre. "Is that…Ladybug and Cat Noir?" Cornelia asked aloud. "Let's go see," Hay Lin said, taking the lead and flying down.

The two heroes pulled apart and looked at each other, lovingly. "It's about time I could kiss my Bug-a-Boo myself," Cat Noir joked. Ladybug giggled at his comment, "Uh-huh, for once, you can remember our kiss."

"Oh, so you two _are_ dating," they heard someone say.

They looked up and saw Irma, Hay Lin, Taranee, Cornelia, and Will, all in their Guardian forms, floating down to them and landing on the roof of the art museum.

Ladybug turned nervous when she saw them in their new form. "O-oh, hey, guys," she said, "So, this is what you look like as Guardians?"

"Yep," Will said.

"Hey, where's your boyfriend?" Cat Noir asked. "Oh, he's practicing his guitar," Will said, "He got on that competition show, 'The Challenge.' He's real nervous and has been practicing nonstop since we got back to our apartment."

"Well, I hope he wins," Ladybug said. "I'll let him know," Will said with a smile. "And we do have other friends that are cheering him on, too," Taranee said, "Alya, Nino, Marinette, Adrien," she looked over at the two superheroes, who stood straight after hearing that, "Actually, now that I look at you, you kinda remind me of them."

"Really?" Ladybug said nervously.

"Yeah, that girl is crazy," Irma laughed, "I mean, we're friends, of course, but she actually has posters and pictures of her model boyfriend, plastered all over her room."

" _Really_?" Cat Noir said, raising his eyebrow flirtingly at his heroine girlfriend, who sighed and face palmed, covering her eyes in embarrassment. "Yeah," Cornelia said, "She even has his entire schedule memorized, so she pretty much knows where he is 24/7."

Cat Noir laughed and Ladybug's face reddened even more.

"Oh, Will, how are you and Taranee doing on that biology project?" Cornelia asked her friend. "Actually, we got it done," Will said. "No way, how?" Cornelia asked. "Oh, come on, you know I don't believe in procrastinating," Taranee said. "Besides, we just went with the drawing, so it was really easy to get done," Will said, "What about you?"

"Adrien and I decided to do a diorama and it's a lot harder than I thought," Cornelia said. "And what about you guys?" Taranee asked Irma and Hay Lin, "What did you guys do after school?"

"We helped Marinette and Alya take care of Nadja Chamack's daughter, Manon," Hay Lin said, "Oh, she's so cute!" 

"Yeah, an absolute angel," Irma said sarcastically as she crossed her arms.

"Oh, I'm sure she's not _that_ bad," Ladybug said. "It took three of us to hold her down until Marinette got back," Irma said. "Yeah, that's a little bad," Cat Noir laughed.

"Hey, would it be considered overstepping boundaries if I ask you some personal questions?" Taranee asked.

Ladybug's thoughts started racing as she realized that Adrien was right. She looked at Cat Noir and saw that he had the same uncomfortable look on his face.

Will saw this and said, "Uh, actually, Taranee, I think it's getting kinda late. We should be getting back home."

"But-" Taranee tried to interject, but Will flew off and grabbed her hand, dragging her along. Although Taranee resisted, she gave in and flapped her wings to go with her friends.

"Glad Will decided to help us," Cat Noir sighed. "Yeah," Ladybug agreed, "Now, what was that thing Irma said about you having pictures of me all over your room?" he said playfully. "Tell you later. Come on, let's finish patrol, kitty." She said as she pulled out her yo-yo and swung off, with Cat Noir following.

+=0=+

 **A/N: I know this is probably a cruddy chapter, I wanted to put that part with them talking about Marinette obsessing over Adrien back in one of the chapters they were fighting Broken Heart, but I couldn't fit it in, so I slipped it into this chapter. If you haven't watched any of the second season episodes, I suggest you do. Episode 1 of the season reveals something that I'm pretty sure every Miraculous Ladybug fan has theorized. Speaking of season 2, if anyone knows where I can find the english dub for the 4** **th** **episode, please let me know. I don't have Hulu or anything, so if someone can tell me, please let me know in the reviews. Other then that, please read, review, and share, and throw any ideas you have and I'll try to put it in. I'll probably have more time to work on this story because I've put my other story on hiatus for awhile. I'll see you in the next chapter. Vale!**

 **-LB20**


	13. The Challenge

**A/N: Salve, everyone, welcome back! I would like to welcome my newest readers, DaughterOfPoseidonNumber7, ookami shinigami, EvanderAdvent, Javimagine236. I don't have anything else to say, so let's go!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug or W.I.T.C.H., but I really wish I did.**

+=0=+

Chapter 13) The Challenge

"Welcome back to The Challenge," the host announce with the lights and sounds blaring on stage and the audience's cheering, "I'm your host, Alec Cataldi, and tonight, we're going to see who has the musical talent to make a celebrity move."

Backstage, Matt was with his friends, who were trying to hype up the musician.

"I'm really freaking out now," Matt said. "Calm down, Matt. You're gonna do great out there," Will said.

"Yeah, when I was on here, it was real easy for me, and you're, like, ten times as good as I am," Nino said. "Yeah, but I usually have my band to help me out," Matt said, "This time, I'm doing it alone."

"Well, remember, we're all here for support," Cornelia said. "So are Ladybug and Cat Noir," Hay Lin added. "What?" Alya said.

"Yeah, we went for a…walk last night and ran into them," Irma said, lying slightly. "Oh, and you won't believe this, they're DATING now!" Hay Lin said excitedly. "No way!" Nino said. "Oh, I'm posting that, ASAP!" Alya said, pulling out her phone.

"First up, Leo Belpois," they heard Alec said from the stage.

They peeked their heads out from behind the curtain and saw a teenage, brunette boy, setting up a keyboard on the stage.

Once he was complete, Alec announced, "For your challenge, you need to get the school's principal, Mr. Damocles, to move with you music."

"Don't worry, Matt, I'm sure this guy isn't a threat," Will said.

As she said this, Leo pressed a button on his keyboard, turning on a fast drumbeat. He started playing fast-tempo, pop music. "Course, I've been wrong before," Will admitted. "I'm doomed," Matt said, covering his face.

"We'll have to be on the ready for any akumas that might happen because of this," Adrien whispered to Marinette. "I got Tikki in my purse," she whispered back, "You got Plagg?" Her boyfriend responded with a nod, "Always."

As Leo played on, Mr. Damocles didn't move a muscle on the big screen.

When the teen boy was done Alec came back on stage, "Ooh, sorry Leo, but you weren't able to make him move at all, so afraid you're out!" There was a loud buzzer and Leo walked off the stage with his head hanging.

"When we get back from commercial, we'll have our last contestant play. We'll be right back with The Challenge!" Alec said. The crowd cheered, the lights faded and Alec walked off stage.

He walked over to the small group of teens. "Okay, kid, you ready?" Alec said. "I-I'm not sure," Matt said, "I've performed in front of people before, but now that I'm about to do it on live TV, I'm a little nervous."

"Don't worry about it," Alec said, "Just go out there and wow them!"

"You can do this, babe," Will said as Alec stepped back out on stage. "Uh, I hope you're right," her boyfriend replied.

The lights and noises came back on as Alec said, "Welcome back to The Challenge! Our last contestant is a young man from America!" To this, the entire audience cheered, "Everybody welcome…Matt Olsen!" The audience cheered even louder before Matt slung his guitar over his shoulder.

"Good luck, Matt!" Alya called as he walked up on stage. He waved at them and continued.

He got up on stage, standing in front of the microphone stand. "Now, Matt, for your challenge, you need to get the mayor's own daughter, Chloé Bourgeois, to move to your music," Alec announced. Chloé appeared on the screen in her bedroom.

"Am I on TV?" she asked, standing close enough to the camera so that her face was the only thing visible on the screen, "Hello?"

"Yes, we can see you, Chloé," Alec said.

"Okay, this may be harder than I first thought," Will said, noticing the visible nervousness on Matt's face.

"Now, Matt, for your challenge, you need to try to get Chloé to dance to your music," Alec said.

"Wait, I thought I was supposed to be the star of this show!" Chloé said, upset. Alec laughed at what she said, "I'm pretty sure you knew what was going to happen here. Go ahead, Matt."

He left the stage so that Matt could begin.

He began the song by strumming his guitar with the soft, yet fast, music and started singing,

"So many strangers on the street, yeah, nearly everyone you meet, can't relate, can't translate, can't create a connection, no…"

Before he could continue his song, Chloé interrupted on the screen, "Ugh, you ruined my day with THIS!? That really makes me mad!" Before the screen turned off, she did her signature ponytail flick and the screen went black.

Matt stood motionless on the stage as the same, loud buzzer from before sounded and Alec said, "Ooh, sorry, Matt. But, it looks like you lose!"

As the host began the closing of the show, Matt walked off stage with his head hanging down.

When he passed by the others, Will said, "I'm sorry, Matt, I didn't think that Chloé…"

"I got this, huh?!" he said angrily as he walked by, "I'm outta here!" He kept walking until he was out of the building and sat down on the curb of the street.

+=0=+

The large, metal panel opened once again, making the white butterflies in the room scatter in surprise.

"Ah, the sweet taste of failure mixed with anger. This will do nicely," Hawkmoth said.

A butterfly landed on his open palm and he covered it with his free hand, letting the dark energy engulf the small insect.

He released the purple butterfly, which continued to fly through the open window as the villain said, "Find that distraught boy, my evil akuma, and evilize him!"

+=0=+

Matt sighed, thinking about how the wicked girl wouldn't even give him a chance.

Ugh, you ruined my day for THIS!? That really makes me mad!

Those words were echoing through his head.

The akuma flew close to him and landed on his guitar.

He suddenly felt a large pain in his head. He put his hand on it, trying to reduce the pain. His vision started to blur and before he could even think, everything went black as he fell to the ground and lost consciousness.

+=0=+

 **A/N: Sorry, guys, but I'm a sucker for cliffhangers. Anyway, Matt only passed out because I have a plan for his akuma. Please, read, review, share with others, and throw me any ideas you want me to throw in, and I'll see you all in the next chapter. Vale!**

 **-LB20**


	14. Return of Shagon

_**A/N: Salve, everyone! Welcome back to Miraculous Guardians! I know I left the last chapter on another cliffhanger. But like I said, I had an idea for Matt's akumatized form, and you're about to see it! Let's go!**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H. or Miraculous. They belong to Toon Disney and Nickelodeon respectively.**

+=0=+

Chapter 14) Return of Shagon

Matt opened his eyes, his head still throbbing.

"Mmm, what happened?" he asked himself as he tried to adjust his vision. He looked around at his surroundings and gasped, realizing where he was. "Oh, no," he said.

He recognized this place. After all, he spent a few months there before he fought off the demon controlling him.

"Well, this is new," he heard someone say.

Matt turned around and saw Hawkmoth, standing in the mist.

"A-are you…" Matt said. "Yes, I am Hawkmoth, and it appears that you have your own kind of power. Like your friend, I believe," the villain said. "Well, try all you want, but I was already turned evil before and I broke free of him," Matt said.

"I'm sure you're talking about me," he heard a familiar voice say. He looked over and saw Shagon. "Long time, no see," the demon said.

"Since you have a stronger resistance than my other victims, I'm passing the power to another part of you," Hawmoth said. He turned to Shagon, "I can grant you control again, so that you can get revenge on those who have wronged you," Hawkmoth said, "But, in return, I need you to get me Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses."

"You won't get away with this, Shagoff," Matt said, "I'll just stop you again."

"I don't think so. This is the power that Hawkmoth gave me, you don't have any strength here this time." Matt eyes widen as he suddenly realized the trouble he and his friends were in.

+=0=+

answer

Matt's eyes shot open and he stood up.

As he was rising, the black and purple smoke engulfed his body and when it cleared, Shagon stood in his place, except with a dark purple tunic and Matt's guitar was strapped to his back in between his wings.

Shagon spread his black wings and took off, looking for the Guardians and superheroes.

+=0=+

The nine teens walked down the street looking for their friend.

Will hung up her phone for the umpteenth time, "Why isn't he answering?"

"He seemed pretty upset after the show, maybe he went back home?" Marinette suggested. "Maybe," Will said.

They got to their apartment building to see multiple police cars in front. "Whoa, what's this?" Cornelia said.

Marinette ran up to the only police officer she recognized. "Mr. Raincomprix, what's going on?" she asked her classmate's father.

"Oh, we got a call about a monster loose in the building," he said. "A monster?" Adrien said. "What did it look like?" Marinette asked him. "Well, we didn't see it ourselves, but witnesses say that he looked like a giant, white gremlin," the policeman replied.

Just then, another officer came up and stated, "Sir, we searched the entire building."

"And?" Sabrina's father asked. "We didn't find the monster," his second-in-command said, "But we think we know where he was."

"And where was that?" Roger asked. "Apartment 5D," he replied. "5D?" Will asked, "That's our apartment."

"Well, the entire apartment was destroyed and the only thing we could find was a pet cage that was torn apart."

Another officer walked up with her dormouse's cage, which was torn up like he told them. "It looks like it was broken from the inside out," Adrien pointed out.

"Huggles," Will said. "Huggles?" Alya asked. "My pet dormouse," Will said, "Matt gave him to me before we started dating."

"I hope he's okay," Hay Lin said. No one had noticed that Marinette and Adrien had disappeared.

+=0=+

"It's obvious that Hawkmoth has taken another victim," Adrien said as he and Marinette found a safe hiding spot. "Yeah, but a dormouse?" she said. "Why not?" Tikki said, flying out of her purse. "Yeah," Plagg agreed, "After all, he akumatized a robot before."

"But why would Will's pet be akumatized?" Adrien asked. "Maybe he wasn't," Marinette said. This only earned her confused looks from Adrien and his kwami. "I mean, Matt was pretty upset after his performance," she suggested. "So, you think Matt has something to do with Huggles going missing?"

"Maybe, but I think Ladybug and Cat Noir can figure it out. Tikki, spots on!"

"Plagg, claws out!"

+=0=+

Will and the other girls stood in the door of their apartment. Like the officer said, it was trashed. The doors were ripped off of their hinges, the glasses in the cupboards were smashed, the carpet and beds were torn up, and the dressers were smashed, leaving their clothes on the ground, ripped up as well.

"Man, Huggles did a number on this place," Cornelia stated. "I just don't get it, why would Matt transform Huggles?" Hay Lin asked.

"Because Matt was probably akumatized," someone said behind them. They turned around and saw the two Parisian heroes.

Ladybug walked in, stepping on the broken glass and torn clothes. "Man, it looks like you used your Cataclysm on this place, Cat," she said. "So, what do you think happened here?" Taranee asked. "Well, we caught Marinette and Adrien and they filled us in on the whole situation with Matt's performance on the show," Cat Noir said, "Sounds like he might've been akumatized. But that wouldn't explain your pet."

Suddenly, they heard screaming from outside and they ran to the windows.

Outside, they saw the white, gremlin monster that the witnesses claimed to see, flipping over cars and smashing windows. "Mr. Huggles!" Will said. "That's your pet?" Ladybug asked unbelievably.

Then, they saw a man with black wings and a golden mask that covered his entire face, fly down and land next to him. "Shagon?" Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin said together. "Y-you know him?" Ladybug said.

"It's kinda hard to explain right now," Irma said, "Not with a supervillain currently on the loose."

"You're right," Ladybug said, "Come on, Cat Noir." The two of them jumped out the window, into battle.

"Come on, we gotta help," Hay Lin said. "You want us to go out in the open so everyone can see us?" Cornelia said. "Don't worry, I made these," Hay Lin said, she pulled out five masks, all purple with a different symbol in the spot between the two eyeholes, and handed one to each of her friends.

"Guardians, unite."

+=0=+

Ladybug and Cat Noir stood before Shagon and Khor (Mr. Huggles) with their weapons drawn.b

"You think you can defeat me, Ladybug and Cat Noir?" Shagon said, "You can't even defeat Hawkmoth, so you might as well hand over your Miraculouses to me, before someone gets hurt."

"Never!" Ladybug exclaimed.

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning struck the ground between the two heroes and two villains.

They all looked up and saw a familiar looking, red-headed, fairy-like girl that the heroes immediately recognized, followed by her friends.

Will landed next to the Miraculous holders. She wore a purple mask with two, pink, curving, horizontal lines in the middle. "Will?" Ladybug whispered. "The name's Electra," she replied. "Electra?" Cat Noir said confusedly.

"Well, we can't use our real names, can we?" Hay Lin said. She also wore a purple mask, but instead of a pink symbol, hers was light-blue spiral, "I'm Aria!" She sent a gust of wind towards Shagon and Khor, throwing them back a bit.

Shagon suddenly fired a blast that hit Ladybug and threw her into a lamppost, knocking her out.

"Hey!" Cat Noir said angrily. He ran and tried to attack, but was thrown back by another blast from Shagon.

The black cat boy stood back up, dusting himself off. "Are you okay, Cat Noir?" Cornelia asked. She had on a mask with a green dot in the middle of a circle. "Yeah, thanks…" Cat Noir said. "Terra," Cornelia finished, "We based our hero names on our powers," she gestured to Irma, whose mask had a blue spiral like Hay Lin/Aria's, "Aqua." Then, she gestured to Taranee, whose mask had an orange triangle on it, "and Pyra."

"Aqua, go try to wake up Ladybug," Electra ordered. "On it," the water guardian said, flying over to the unconscious spotted heroine.

"You'll pay for that, Shagon!" Cat Noir said, only to be met with a sinister laugh. "I don't think so, you dumb cat," Shagon claimed, "For you are unknowingly giving me power as we speak." This only confused Cat Noir even further.

"Cat Noir, you have to stop feeling angry," Electra said, "That's where he gets his power!" Cat Noir took a deep breath through his nose and exhaled through his mouth, "Okay."

+=0=+

"Come on, Ladybug," Aqua said, lightly slapping the heroine in an attempt to wake her up. When that didn't work, she created a ball of water with her powers and threw it in Ladybug's face.

Ladybug coughed, putting her hand to her head, "What happened?"

"Shagon knocked you out," Aqua said. "Oh, right," Ladybug said, looking at her hands to see whether she was Ladybug or Marinette. She stood up and pulled out her yo-yo, "Where's Cat Noir?"

After she said this, her feline partner flew past them and hit a mini-van, setting off the alarm. "There," Aqua answered. Ladybug ran over to Cat Noir while Aqua joined the other guardians in the fight.

"Cat Noir, are you okay?" Ladybug asked. "Yeah, I'm fine," Cat Noir said, standing up and rolling his shoulders, "Thanks to Plagg.""

"Let's go," Ladybug said with a smile, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

+=0=+

Matt watched in horror as he saw his friends and girlfriend being attacked from his own point of view.

"No!" he exclaimed as he saw Taranee create a flame circle around him, "This needs to stop!"

Shagon chuckled, "Consider this payback." Matt growled and once again, tried to attack Shagon, who blasted him backwards.

Matt stood back up and noticed something strange.

He looked down at his hands and saw that they were slightly transparent, "What's going on?"

"Oh, that's my handiwork," Shagon said, "With the power that Hawkmoth gave me, I will make you disappear for good so even if Ladybug and Cat Noir cleanse the akuma, they'll have no way to turn you back to normal. And since the only other part of you is me, then _I_ can take full control again and avenge Nerissa."

+=0=+

 _ **A/N: I hope you like my little twist to the akuma. I had some serious writer's block until I put that part in about Shagon making Matt disappear. Remember to R,R &S. And also remember to throw me your ideas. See you next time in Miraculous Guardians. Vale!**_

 _ **P.S. I'm going back to my other fanfiction, so I won't work on the next chapter until I'm done with the next chopter of that one. So, I thank you for being patient with me.**_

 **-LB20**


	15. The Battle Rages On

**A/N: Whassup, everyone?! This is Kittenclysm here, formerly known as Latinbutterfly20! Sorry this update took so long, I was having a bit of writer's block. But now I'm back. I'd like to greet my newest followers, ShiroHollow96, masters123lfm, and salenawolf101. Glad you decided to join the Miraculous Guardians fandom. Let's go!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except for any characters I make up.**

+=0=+

Chapter 15) The Battle Rages On

Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Aqua returned to the fight, to see a large circle of fire surrounding Shagon, while burning a few cars in the process.

"Dang," Aqua said, "I really hope your Lucky Charm can fix this."

"It always does," the spotted heroine replied, pulling her yo-yo off her hip.

"Look out!" Cat Noir yelled, causing everyone to dodge one of Electra's lightning bolts.

"Sorry!" Electra said as she was thrown near them. "Eh, no harm done," Aqua said. "We have to figure out how to save Matt," Electra said. They heard Shagon laugh behind them, "You can try all you want, but within a few hours, Matt will be gone, and you won't be able to bring him back!"

"What?" Electra said worriedly.

"Try and stop me now," Shagon laughed before he and Khor took off.

"Where'd he go?" Terra asked. "I don't know," Aria said. "How are we going to find them now?" Electra asked aloud. "Don't worry," Cat Noir said, "Before Shagon threw me into that car, I attached a tracking device to Huggles."

He pulled up the screen hidden in his staff, revealing a map and a blinking paw print, moving through the streets, "Come on, follow me!"

+=0=+

They followed Cat Noir, until he led them to Marinette's home.

"Why would Shagon come here?" Pyra asked. "I'm not sure, we should probably look around," Ladybug stated.

"Ladybug and Cat Noir?" they all heard someone say. They all turned around and saw Sabine and Tom, walking toward them with bags of groceries. "Oh, hello," Electra said. "What are Paris' greatest superheroes doing here?" Sabine asked. "We're looking for an akumatized victim, mo-ahem-ma'am," Ladybug quickly corrected herself. The disguised Guardians looked at each other in confusion, having seen this minor slip up.

"Well, there's no broken doors or windows. You two haven't seen him?" Electra asked Marinette's parents. "Sorry, we haven't. We've out running errands all day," Tom answered them.

"Well, my tracking device led us here," Cat Noir informed them, looking at his staff, "It says he's upstairs."

"Well, you're welcome to come in and look around," Sabine said.

She pulled out the keys and unlocked the bakery door. "Thank you," Aria said. The seven heroes entered the small building and headed up the stairs.

"It looks like he's on the roof," Cat Noir said. "Well, the only way up there is through our daughter's room," Tom said. "But I'm sure she wouldn't mind as long as you're not in there long," Sabine said. "I'm sure she wouldn't. Right, M'lady?" the cat boy said. "Right," Ladybug said with a nervous chuckle, "Let's go."

They all walked up to Marinette's bedroom, although no one wanted to admit that they all knew the way up there.

Cat Noir was the first to go in.

"Whoa!" they heard him exclaim. "What is it?" Ladybug asked, quickly climbing into the room, followed by the other girls.

They saw Cat Noir, looking at all of the pictures of his civilian form. "I know you said that Marinette had a crush on Adrien Agreste, but I didn't think it was like this," he laughed, looking toward Ladybug, who refused to look him in the eye. "Where's Shagon?" Electra said. "Up there," Cat Noir said, pointing up to the hatch that led to the roof. "Okay, get ready," Ladybug said. She pulled out her yo-yo, while her partner pulled out his staff.

They climbed through the hatch, expecting to see Shagon, but instead saw nothing. Instead, they heard beeping and looked over at the table.

On the table, they saw the black tracking device with the blinking, green cat paw print on it. Underneath it was a piece of paper. "He must've found the tracking device and removed it," Cat Noir said. "And there's a note," Electra said. She picked it up and read it aloud, "'Bring me the Heart of Meridian and your Miraculouses within the next two hours, or you'll never see Matt again.'"

"This has got to be a trap. What could he do to Matt?" Electra said. "Well, it's better that we don't find out," Ladybug said.

"Looks like we're going back to Meridian," Electra said. She pulled out her magic necklace, which was glowing and a blue portal opened. The seven teenage heroes jumped off the balcony and into the portal. What they didn't see were the two monstrous villains,watching them from a few buildings over. "Good," Shagon said menacingly.

+=0=+

Matt scowled at Shagon, wishing he could fight back like the last time. But he couldn't. The only thing he could do was hope that his friends stopped this monster before he forever disappears.

He heard Shagon laugh from behind his golden mask.

"Why are you so happy?" Matt asked. "This Hawkmoth guy is going to help me avenge Nerissa and all I have to do is bring him those Miraculouses," Shagon replied, "I just need the Heart of Meridian to free Nerissa for her help."

"I don't think so. Ladybug and Cat Noir have always stopped him," Matt said, "Besides, even if you get the Miraculouses, how do you know that Hawkmoth is going to let you keep this control over my body when you give them to him?"

Matt suddenly felt a shift in his body. He put his hand to his head and he noticed that Shagon's arm in the real world moved slightly. Matt realized how he could take a small bit of control.

+=0=+

 **A/N: Okay, if anyone's wondering why I had Shagon leave the tracking device on Marinette's balcony, I only did that so Cat Noir could see her room with his pictures all over it. Anyway, you know what to do. See you next time!**

 **-Kittenclysm**


	16. Back to Meridian

**A/N: What's up kitties?! This is Kittenclysm, bringing you guys a new chapter of Miraculous Guardians now that they've premiered Syren and Frightningale on Youtube! I also want to welcome my new MG readers, Batchiryuu and BetaZackFan. Thanks for following my story. I appreciate the support! Let's go!**

 **Disclaimer: I only do this for fun. The original characters belong to their creators, not me!**

+=0=+

Chapter 16) Back to Meridian

The portal opened, but this time, Ladybug, Cat Noir and the Guardians came out in front of the queen's castle.

"Well, that's a lot easier than falling down a hill and having to cross the entire kingdom underground," Cat Noir joked. "A lot better," Aqua agreed. They looked over and saw the two guards that Ladybug and Cat Noir met about a month ago, standing a few yards from them at the castle gates. "Uh, let me think," Ladybug said, "Raythor and Vathek, right?"

"That's right, miss," Vathek said, "Are those the Guardians?" He pointed at the girls, getting a nod from the leader. "What's the problem this time?" Raythor asked them. Electra let out a sigh as she said, "Shagon's back."

Almost instantly, Raythor and Vathek opened up the gates and ran into the castle, with the seven heroes close behind them.

Within a minute, they made it to the throne room and rushed in.

"Queen Elyon!" Ladybug exclaimed, startling the young queen, Caleb and Julius. "Ladybug and Cat Noir?" the teenage queen asked, "What's the matter?"

"And what's with the masks?" Caleb asked. "Disguises," Aria said, "So no one back in Paris would know who we are."

"Matt got akumatized, like I was, and he turned back into Shagon," Electra explained. "He wants the Heart of Meridian and our Miraculouses," Ladybug said. "Not only that, but with the power that our enemy gave Shagon, he's somehow getting rid of Matt, so it'll be impossible to get him back," Cat Noir said.

"What is he going to do when he gets the Heart?" Elyon asked. "There's no way of telling," Cat Noir said, "But we have to take that chance."

"How about you use your Lucky Charm, LB?" Aqua asked. "Good idea," Ladybug said.

She threw here yo-yo in the air, exclaiming, "Lucky Charm!" The magic weapon expelled a Ladybug spotted flute, that fell into the heroine's hands.

"Uh, how does _that_ help?" Terra asked. Ladybug thought for a minute, until her eyes widened in realization, "We need to get back."

"But you guys just got here," Caleb said. "Yes, we only came here for the Heart," Ladybug said, holding out her hand to Caleb, waiting for him to hand it over. Instead of giving it over to her, Caleb protectively put his hand on his chest, where Ladybug assumed he had the necklace hanging around his neck, under his shirt. "Caleb, I swear on my Miraculous that it will be return safely to you as soon as the battle is over," she assured him.

Once again, Caleb reluctantly removed the teardrop necklace and handed it to Ladybug. "Please be careful with it," Caleb told her worriedly. "I will," she assured him. "I hope you know what you're doing Ladybug," Electra said, pulling the Heart of Kandrakar out and opened up a portal. "Okay, let's go!" Cat Noir said before jumping in, followed by the others and the portal closed behind them.

+=0=+

 **A/N: I know this was a short chapter and not much happened. I was going to make it longer, but I decided to put that in the next chapter, I hope that doesn't upset anyone. But I bet you all know who's going to be in the next chapter! Let me know what you think, and remember to read, review, and share the story with your friends. See you later!**

 **-Kittenclysm**


	17. Rena Returns (again)

**A/N: Hello, my kitties! Welcome to Miraculous Guardians! I want to welcome my newest followers, CAD270895 and anthealip. I just want to say how happy I am when I get new followers. I can't believe this story has 35 follows in just over a year! I love it! Anyway, let's go!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous nor W.I.T.C.H.**

+=0=+

Chapter 17) Rena Returns (again)

Ladybug, Cat Noir, and the Guardians came out of the portal near a small shop that was closed for the day. "Okay, what are we doing back here already?" Terra asked. "Yeah, and why did your Lucky Charm make a flute?" Electra asked after that.

"No time to explain," Ladybug said as her earring beeped, "Just take this and make sure Shagon doesn't find you. Then, meet us back here in fifteen minutes." She handed the Heart of Meridian to Electra and pulled out her yo-yo, "Come on, Cat."

She swung her weapon and leapt away. "After you, M'lady," the hero of bad luck said, taking out his staff and following his love. Electra looked at the necklace in her hand and looked at the others, "Let's go, I guess." The five of them flew off to find a good hiding spot.

+=0=+

Ladybug and Cat Noir arrived at the small home that the last Miraculous Guardian inhabited.

"Spots off!"

"Claws in!"

Marinette and Adrien walked up to the door and Marinette knocked, "Master Fu?"

"Come in," the man on the other side of the door said.

The girl slowly opened the door, finding the older man, sitting on floor. "What can I do for you two?" he asked.

"Master Fu, we're in a fight with a boy we know that Hawkmoth's akumatized," Marinette said. "And these girls that are helping us know all about this demon that's he's turned into," Adrien added. "So, how can Master Fu help?" Wayzz asked. "Well, I think we need Rena Rouge again," Ladybug said. "O-of course," Master Fu said as he made his way over to his record player.

He flipped the switches and pressed the buttons needed to reveal the box that held the remaining Miraculouses. He opened it up and pulled out one of the smaller boxes.

He handed it to the heroine and informed her, "You already know to return this to me as soon as she's done using it."

"Of course, Master. Thank you," she said, starting to leave, "Come on, Adrien."

"We'll be back after this is over," Adrien assured him, only getting a silent, hopeful smile from the man.

Once the two were back outside they said the phrases they needed to.

"Claws out!"

"Spots on!"

They soared through the sky, hopping from rooftop to rooftop, searching for the girl who uses the fox Miraculous when needed.

"You know," Cat Noir said, "You still haven't told me who Rena Rouge actually is."

"Well, you're about to find out," she said, making it to the ground level, in front of the home of her best friend.

+=0=+

"Ugh, it's so stupid they keep disappearing," Alya said to herself, uploading another apology onto the Ladyblog.

Suddenly, she heard a knock on her front door.

She ran over and opened it, to be greeted by her two favorite superheroes. "Ladybug and Cat Noir! You're here!" she exclaimed happily, giving Ladybug a hug.

"So, you're Rena Rouge?" Cat Noir said, surprising Alya, who pulled away from the spotted heroine, "Wait, you know who I am now?" Cat Noir answered with a nod.

"Alya Césaire, we are asking for your help to defeat Shagon, so we once again give you the fox Miraculous," Ladybug said, handing the box over to the brunette, "Will you help us?"

"Of course!" Alya said excitedly. She opened the box and the small, orange kwami flew out.

"Hi, Alya!" the little creature said. "Hey, Trixx," Alya said back, wrapping the necklace around her neck, "You ready?"

"Yep!"

Then, Alya exclaimed the phrase that activated her powers, "Trixx, let's pounce!"

The orange and white disguise, along with the matching ears and tail, covered her entire body, turning her into her superhero form. "Okay, let's go," Ladybug said, "The Guardians are waiting for us."

"Guardians?" Rena asked confusedly. "Yeah, our new superhero friends," Cat Noir explained. "Oh, okay!" Rena said, "Let's go!" The heroes leapt away from the girl's house, headed to the agreed meeting spot.

+=0=+

"Where are those two?" Aqua said impatiently, "Shagon's sure to find us, standing out here like this!"

"Ladybug and Cat Noir know what they're doing," Pyra said, "I know it."

"You got that right," Ladybug said behind them.

"There you guys are!" Electra said.

"Who's that?" Aria said, pointing to the orange and white-clad girl near them.

"Oh! Guardians, this is our friend, Rena Rouge, Rena, these are the Guardians, Electra, Aqua, Pyra, Terra, and Aria," Ladybug introduced. "Nice to meet you all," Rena greeted. "So, what's your power?" Terra asked.

"Rena has the fox Miraculous, which gives her the power of illusion," Ladybug explained. "Cool," Aria said. "So, what do we need her for?" Terra asked.

"I thought we could lure Shagon here with the Heart of Meridian," Ladybug said, "Or at least, what he _thinks_ is the Heart. Rena can conjure a replica of it and we can give it to Shagon."

"And while he's distracted, we'll come up from behind and snag his akuma," Cat Noir finished.

"Sounds like a plan, here you go, Rena," Electra said, getting ready to hand the Heart of Meridian over to said superhero. "Well, we have to find Shagon first," Ladybug said, "If she uses her Mirage now, her Miraculous will run out before we can get to his akuma."

"Oh, okay," Electra said. "Come on, let's find him, then," Pyra said.

The eight heroes left the small shop, searching for the akumatized boy.

+=0=+

 **A/N: Sorry this was short, but it's almost midnight and I wanted to get this up. Thanks for reading this and for giving me a whole lot of support. Remember to read, review and share with friends. I love you, my kitties! See ya!**

 **-Kittenclysm**


	18. Magical Mistakes

**A/N: Hello, my kitties! Kittenclysm here! I'd like to welcome my newest reader, FictionFan337. I hope you're enjoying the story and continue to enjoy it. Enough said, let's go!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

+=0=+

Chapter 18) Magical Mistakes

Rena Rouge, Ladybug, Cat Noir, and three of the five the Guardians lept, swung, and flew around Paris, looking for Shagon. Aqua and Terra were patrolling the opposite side of Paris, doing the same.

"Where is he? We're running out of time!" Ladybug claimed. It had been 20 minutes since Ladybug and Cat Noir had recruited Rena for backup. "What happens if we don't save him in time?" the fox girl asked.

"Shagon has more control over Matt than most akumas," Ladybug said, "I've never seen anything like this."

"Shagon said that Hawkmoth gave him enough power to make Matt disappear. So we have to save him from this monster," Electra said.

Just then, Aqua and Terra flew up to the others, Terra claiming, "We saw Shagon. He's waiting over at the Agreste Mansion."

"Okay, now we can do this. Ready, Rena?" Ladybug said. "You bet I am," replied Rena, "I just need to see the necklace now. What's it called again?"

"The Heart of Meridian," Electra said. She was starting to pull out said item, until she realized that she was starting to pull out the Heart of Kandrakar. Half of it was shown just before she tucked it back in.

"What was that?" Rena asked. "Nothing!" Electra said, quickly pulling out the other necklace and handing it to her.

"Okay, here we go," Rena said. She pulled out her magical flute, played a few notes and then cast her flute like a wand towards Electra. A copy of the Heart manifested and fell into her hands. "Wow!" the red-head exclaimed, "It looks exactly like the actual thing!"

"Okay, guys, let's get this over with before Rena's Miraculous runs out," Ladybug said. Electra tucked both the Heart of Meridian and its copy into her shirt and they all took off.

+=0=+

Matt stood in the mist, most of his body now transparent. He looked at his hands, which were nearly gone now.

A low laugh caused him to turn around. "It won't be long now," Shagon said. Matt glared at him, wishing he could stop him or that his friends would come save him, since he couldn't himself, "What are you planning on doing?" Matt said. "Well, you threw me off by saying I'd lose my power after I got the Miraculouses. So I thought that I could use my power to get Nerissa, then she can help me get Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses. Then, I'll use the power myself. After I gain all of my power back and you're gone, _then_ I will give them to Hawkmoth."

Matt's mouth hung open in horror at the villain.

+=0=+

The eight heroes made it to the same block that Adrien's home was on. Ladybug, Cat Noir, Electra, and Terra were on one side of the block, while Rena, Aqua, Pyra, and Aria were on the other side.

Ladybug peeked around the corner and spotted Shagon and Khor, standing in front of the mansion's gates. She pulled back just as Khor turned his head and nearly spotted her.

"Okay, are you guys clear on the plan?" she asked. "I think so," Electra said, slightly nervous, "Can we go over it again?"

"Okay," Ladybug said, "We have to assume that the akuma is in Matt's guitar, since that's the thing that didn't change on him. We act like this is a peaceful hand over. We give him the fake Heart…"

"And while he's distracted, then, BAM! The others come up from behind, break his guitar, and Ladybug cleanses the akuma," Cat Noir finished. "Then you guys get the real Heart back to Meridian, I give Rena's Miraculous back to the Guardian and everything goes back to normal," the heroine said. "Sounds easy enough," Terra said.

"Okay, guys, let's do this," Electra said. She pulled out one of the necklaces and prepared to go through with their plan.

The four stepped out from their hiding spot and calmly walked up to Shagon.

"Where are the others?" he asked them. "They had something better to do," Cat Noir said to him, crossing his arms.

"Do you have what I want?"

"Right here," Electra said. She lifted up the necklace and stretched her arm out, passing it over to the akumatized boy.

As soon as Shagon got a hold of it, Rena, Aqua, Pyra, and Aria came out from the other corner, coming up quickly.

Khor knocked them back before they could reach him.

"An ambush?" Shagon said, "Nice try." He held up the Heart and it started to glow.

"What? I thought it couldn't do anything!" said Electra, "Unless," she lifted the Heart that she had and roughly squeezed her hand on it and it disappeared into an orange cloud, "Oh, no!"

"Oh, yes!" said the demon.

The Heart glowed as five large balls of light came out of it. "Uh, what's going on?" Rena said, the stripes on her Miraculous flashing.

The five lights came to the ground and shaped into five people.

When the light faded, there were five women, all of them wearing the same outfits as the Guardians.

One had fiery-red hair that reached down to her shoulders, another had short, raven hair that almost resembled a boy's, the third had long raven hair that was pulled into a high ponytail, the next had long blonde hair that reached past her back, and the last had long black hair that was longer than the blonde's. All women except for the one with black hair had blank stares on their faces.

"Uh, who are they?" Rena asked nervously. "Nerissa," Electra growled. "The old Guardians?" Ladybug asked.

"Oh, so smart," Nerissa said.

"Quintessence!" Electra and Nerissa said at the same time. They both fired balls of electricity at each other, which exploded as soon as they collided, causing everyone to get blown back.

Rena looked down as they all stood back up and saw the last stripe on her necklace flashing, "Guys, I'm about to change back!"

"We're gonna need you again," Ladybug said, "Go recharge and meet us later."

"Are you sure you can hold off without me?"

"We should, it's seven to seven," Cat Noir tallied, "We'll be fine."

Just then, Aria was thrown into the gate to the mansion by a gust of wind. "Grandma, don't do that!" she yelled. "Better if you hurry, though," he finished with a nervous chuckle.

"I'll try," Rena said, bounding off.

+=0=+

Rena Rouge jumped into her house through the kitchen window and turned on the lights. Luckily, her parents still weren't home, so she didn't have to sneak around.

She opened up the refrigerator and pulled out a few different fruits. She dropped them on the counter as the last stripe disappeared from her necklace and her transformation dropped. Trixx fell next to the fruits and let out an exhausted sigh.

"Sorry, Trixx," she said. "That's alright," the kwami replied. "Anyway, I got a few things you can choose from to recharge and then we can-"

"Alya!?" she heard a familiar voice exclaim from outside the window. She looked up and saw Nino, staring at her with his eyes wider than she's ever seen them before "Nino!" she said in shock.

In an attempt to keep her secret, she tucked her Miraculous under her shirt and grabbed Trixx, before he was seen, and stuck him in her pocket.

"Uh, did I just see what I think I saw?" he asked as he came in. "No!" she yelled, "I mean, I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm talking about that necklace you just tucked in your shirt and that...thing that you put in your pocket," he said, seemingly unconvinced by her response.

Alya looked around nervously, trying to come up with a good excuse, but tried to sidetrack her boyfriend, "W-what are you doing here?"

"I was coming over to check on you, since I didn't see you covering the Ladybug and Cat Noir fight," he explained, "Then I come over, only to see Rena Rouge jumping into your window, and when I looked in, I saw you get out some food for that little orange thing you're still trying to hide from me."

Alya finally gave in, "Okay, I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to tell anyone." Nino nodded to his girlfriend. Alya adjusted her glasses and reached into her pocket.

She pulled her pocket open, letting the little kwami fly out. "Nino, this is Trixx," she said as he flew over to the boy, "He's a kwami. He helps me turn into Rena Rouge."

Alya quickly peeled an orange and handed the slice to the fox kwami, who stuffed it into his mouth, "You _have_ to promise not to tell anyone!"

"Cross my heart!" Nino said, holding up his right hand while writing an imaginary 'X' on his shirt with the other. "Good," she simply said, putting the rest of the fruit back in the refrigerator, "Trixx, you ready yet? We have to help Ladybug and Cat Noir."

Trixx swallowed the last piece of orange, "Yep."

"Okay. Trixx, let's pounce!"

Nino watched Alya transform back into Rena Rouge and he followed her out of the house.

"Remember not to tell anyone," Rena said. "I won't," Nino replied. She gave him a quick kiss and said, "Good boy."

With that, she bounded back out to the fight. "Be safe," he quietly said to himself.

+=0=+

 **A/N: I know that was kinda a cheesey moment near the end, but I wanted something else to happen before they get into the real fight. Anyway, read, review and share. And, as always, I'll see you all in the next chapter! MEOW!**

 **-Kittenclysm**


	19. It Ends Here

**A/N: Hello, kitties! Sorry this took so darn long. But I like to go back and forth between this story and my other one. I had really bad writer's block while writing that chapter and I had some for this chapter, too. Anyway, let's go!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not profit out of this, I only do it for fun.**

+=0=+

Chapter 19)It Ends Here

Rena rejoined her fellow hero friends, who were standing guard in front of Le Grand Paris, all looking cautious, waiting for their enemies.

She landed next to Terra and Pyra, startling the two of them. "Sorry," she apologized, while looking slightly distressed. "Rena, what's wrong?" Electra asked. The fox girl looked at them all and answered, "My boyfriend knows my secret identity."

"What?" Ladybug said worriedly. "But he promised to keep it a secret, right?" Terra asked. "Yes," she replied. "Good," said the spotted heroine.

Suddenly, a fire ball hit the sidewalk, barely missing Electra.

They all looked up and saw Shagon and Khor, standing on one of the fire escapes of the hotel, with the former Guardian copies, floating next to them.

"Why don't you make this easy and hand over your Miraculouses," Nerissa said. "Never!" Ladybug and Cat Noir said simultaneously.

"Fine," she said, "Full force!"

Suddenly, the villains came at them, blasting at them with every last bit of power they could use.

Terra acted fast and created a dome of concrete around them, with a few cracks in it.

+=0=+

Matt fell to the ground, feeling too weak to still stand. The demon behind him laughed again, "I have to admit, you sure are persistent, even knowing that there's no way that you can win this time."

"Okay, maybe you're right," Matt said dejectedly, "You win."

"That's right," Shagon replied, "This time, _I'll_ be the leader."

"You really think that?" Matt said, getting Shagon's attention, "If you take full control and get Nerissa and the Miraculouses, you think you'll be the leader? You're wrong. You'll always be second to Nerissa." He looked down at himself, which was disappearing, but was now slowly returning. His plan was working. He finally had enough strength to stand back up, "Yeah, in fact, how do you know that Nerissa won't turn on you and team up with Hawk Moth when you get the Miraculouses?" Shagon stared at him behind his golden mask.

+=0=+

Ladybug watched the old Guardians swarming around the dome like mosquitos to a bug zapper. She got splashed by a little water that Cassidy cast toward the dome. "Uh, what are we going to do?" she heard her feline boyfriend say in a shaky voice, "I'm kinda freaking out a little." He dropped on the ground and covered his head with his eyes closed tight. She knelt next to him and placed her hand on his back, "Just take deep breaths."

"What's wrong with him?" Rena said, "I haven't seen him act like this since you guys fought Reverser."

"He's a little claustrophobic," Aqua answered her. Electra looked through the crack that Ladybug looked through and saw Shagon, who was now loosely holding Nerissa by her arm. "He's fighting," she said, "Matt's trying to take control!" She was suddenly splashed by Cassidy's water as well. "Ladybug, why don't you use your Lucky Charm?" Aria asked.

"You couldn't have said that five minutes ago?!" Cat Noir blurted. "Easy, Cat," Ladybug said, "Here, Rena, keep him calm."

The other girl took her friend's place while Ladybug stood up and took out her yo-yo, and exclaimed, "Lucky Charm!"

Her magic weapon created a large, elastic band. "What can you do with that? Terra asked. "Give me a second," Ladybug said.

She looked through the crack again and saw Shagon holding Nerissa, who suddenly broke free from his grip. Then she looked at Terra and looked through another crack, where she could see more of the city, including an alleyway, filled with garbage, "I got it."

"What?" Electra asked. "Rena, do you know somebody named Will Vandom?" the bluenette asked, already knowing the answer. "Y-yeah, I know her," the fox heroine replied. "Good. I need you to make a mirage of her. Have her get Shagon and the Guardians' attention and then have her run to the other side of town."

"Okay," Rena said. She again played a few notes on her magic flute and cast a mirage outside the dome, "Mirage!"

The Will copy waved her arms around enough to get the akuma's attention, as Ladybug said, then she ran away.

Shagon looked at the dome and Electra peeking at him through the crack. Then he looked back at the running copy. "Other there! Get her!" he ordered. The older girls looked in the direction he was pointing and followed the mirage. Shagon looked at the dome one last time before he and Khor followed the women.

Once he was gone, Cat Noir freaked out and shouted, "Cataclysm!" He slammed his hand on the wall and destroyed the dome they were in. "Cat Noir, calm down! It's okay!" Ladybug said. He started to slow his breathing until he was fully calm.

"Now what?" Rena asked. "Sorry, but the rest of the fight, you can't see. Go back home and we'll come get your Miraculous when the fight's over," the spotted hero said. With a sorrowful sigh, Rena replied, "Alright." She leapt away from them and back to her house.

"Okay, let's go," Electra said. They all followed the villains to Ladybug's plotted spot.

+=0=+

The seven villains landed on the abandoned road, looking around. "Where'd she go?" Nerissa said. "I don't know," Shagon replied.

Unknown to them, the seven teen heroes were hidden behind the dumpsters, quietly looking for the Guardians' friend.

Suddenly, they heard something rummaging through the garbage. "Blunk?" Electra whispered. She moved a garbage bag over and was greeted by the small passling.

"Girls!" he exclaimed, only to be shushed by everyone there.

"Look, Blunk, we don't have time to explain, but we need your help," Electra said quietly. "Okay, what?" he replied.

Electra quickly explained the plan that they came up with on the way and they seperated.

"Hey, Shagoff! Over here!" Cat Noir yelled, "You want my Miraculous? Come and get it!" The cat-disguised boy ran and let Shagon chase him.

"You ready, Cornelia?" Ladybug said. "Ready," the blonde answered. She waved her hands around and a large piece of ground rose up. Once it was fully risen, it appeared to look like a large tuning fork made out of stone. "Good job," Ladybug said, "Blunk, you ready?"

"Uh, Blunk doesn't understand bug girl's plan," he said nervously. "It's simple," Aqua said, "While Cat Noir has Shagon distracted, we use our makeshift slingshot to fling you at him. Then, you break the guitar on his back and Ladybug cleanses the akuma and then it's over."

Before he could get another word out, the six girls put Blunk in the elastic band that Ladybug had wrapped tightly around the piece of ground that Terra created. They pulled the band back as far as they could. "Wait for it…" Ladybug said.

As soon as Shagon was in the right position, Ladybug shouted, "Now!" They let go of the band and sent Blunk flying, and screaming, toward Shagon. Shagon try to fly upward before Blunk could get to him, but the passling grabbed onto his foot and hurriedly climbed up his body to his guitar. He snapped the guitar by its neck and the akuma flew out.

"NO!" Nerissa exclaimed as she and the other Guardians fell to the ground.

"No more evil doing for you, little akuma," Ladybug said, opening her yo-yo and throwing it. As she always does, she caught it in her weapon, "Got ya!"

Then she opened it and released the small, white insect, "Bye bye, little butterfly."

She undid the band from the slingshot and looked at Shagon on his hands and knees, "I hope it's not too late. Miraculous Ladybug!" She threw the band in the air and it exploded into hundreds of Ladybugs that swarmed around the city, fixing all the damage that their fight caused.

The Heart of Meridian, which had fallen out of Shagon's hand during the fight, started to glow white, along with the five older Guardians, who turned back into bright orbs and got pulled back into the necklace.

Ladybug saw the black and purple aura cover Shagon, but when it cleared, the only thing that changed was his tunic, which went from a dark purple to teal. "I-it didn't work," Ladybug said.

+=0=+

Matt noticed his body stopped fading and was starting to turn back to normal.

Then he looked over at Shagon and saw that he was disappearing.

"What? No!" Shagon said. "Oh, yes!" Matt said joyfully.

"I swear this won't be the last you see of me," the demon said. "I think it is," Matt countered, "Goodbye forever, Shagoff." He turned his back to Shagon as the last of him disappeared.

+=0=+

"I promise you that I will get those Miraculouses," Hawkmoth swore in his lair, "If it's the last thing I do!" As he said this, the metal panel closed on him, turning the room dark once again.

+=0=+

Shagon stood up and walked over to Ladybug. She pulled her yo-yo out again and Cat Noir landed next to her, his staff in his hand. What they weren't expecting was for Shagon and Khor to stop in front of them and hear him say, "Thank you."

"What?" Ladybug said, confused.

Shagon stood straight and turned back into Matt in a flash of light. "Matt!" Electra said, flying down to him and giving him a kiss. "Thanks, guys," the young musician said as he walked to the middle of the road and picked up his guitar and slung it over his shoulder.

"Uh, what about him?" Cat Noir said, pointing behind him to Khor. "Oh, yeah," Matt laughed. He waved his hand over to Khor, who then turned into a small, white dormouse. "Huggles!" Electra said. The little animal ran up to her and she scooped him into her arms.

Ladybug walked over and picked up the Heart of Meridian and handed it to Terra, "Here, you should get this back to the queen."

"You're right," Electra said.

She heard Ladybug earrings and Cat Noir's ring beeping, "And you two should get out of here before you change back."

"That's right! And we gotta get Rena's Miraculous back to Master," Ladybug said. She and Cat Noir pulled out their weapons and lept away.

"And we should get that back to Caleb," Electra said. "We're gonna go change back first," Pyra said. They ducked into the alleyway they found Blunk in.

After they changed back, Will walked over to the creature and said, "Thanks for helping us, Blunk."

"Blunk will do anything for girls," he replied. "And remember to stay hidden Taranee told him, "See you later."

+=0=+

After retrieving the Fox Miraculous from Alya and returning it to Master Fu, Cat Noir followed Ladybug back to her house.

They both landed on the balcony that led into Marinette's bedroom. Ladybug turned back into Marinette and turned to her disguised boyfriend. "Well, I guess this is good night, Purr-incess," said Cat Noir, who was perched on the rail.

"Yep," Marinette said, kissing his nose, "But I'll see you in class tomorrow."

"Well, I better get back home before Father realizes that I'm still not home," he said. "Love you, Adrien," Marinette said. He kissed her forehead and whispered, "Love you, too. Good night."

He took out his staff and leapt toward his mansion of a home and Marinette climbed into her room through the trapdoor.

+=0=+

 **A/N: Well, after six chapters, the Shagon part of the story finally concludes. I hope you enjoyed and as always, please read, review and share and throw me any ideas you want to see and I'll try to throw them in. Plus, I was thinking of doing a costume party chapter. Please let me know if you want me to do it or not. Oh, and if anyone knows where I can see season 2 episodes 18 and 19 of Miraculous, I would really appreciate it if you let me know. Bye-bye, my kittens! Meow!**

 **-Kittenclysm**


	20. Costume Party-Part 1

**A/N: Hello, my kitties! I would like to greet my new follower, CMR Rosa. I hope you enjoy it. I've also seen the newest episodes of Miraculous, Anansi, Sandboy, Frozer, Style Queen, Queen Wasp, and Malediktaor. So, I'm gonna try to work those into the story. Anyway, let's go!**

 **-Disclaimer: I don't own W.I.T.C.H or Miraculous**

Chapter 20)Costume Party-Part 1

"So, you sure get called to battle often enough," Nino said to Alya. They were in their class, whispering to each other while the other students were coming in before the bell. Taranee walked in and took her seat, a couple rows behind where Nino and Adrien sat. "Yeah, just a couple times," Alya answered, "Ever since Ella and Etta got akumatized.

"That's pretty cool," Nino said. "Well, you should know," Alya said, "Right, Carapace?"

"Shh!" he hushed her quickly, receiving a few questioning looks from their classmates, including Taranee, "Don't say that out loud!" His girlfriend simply rolled her eyes and smiled. They almost didn't notice Adrien and Marinette walking up to them.

"Hey, guys," Adrien greeted, taking his seat next to Nino. "What's up?" Marinette asked, doing the same next to Alya.

"Oh, nothing," Nino said, looking away from them. "Okay," Marinette said. She and Adrien already heard them talking as they walked in. The two just looked at each other and smiled.

Taranee pulled out her phone and set a quick group text and put it away.

As she put her phone back in her pocket, she started to hear her classmates boo something. She looked up to find the reason for the jeering and saw Chloé and Sabrina walking into class.

"How could you be so cruel to Matt?" Kim said. "He really wanted to win!" Nathaniel added. The blonde and redhead ignored them all and took their seats in front.

Chloé looked over at Adrien and did her normal greeting, "Hi, Adrikins." This simple statement made Marinette feel a little upset.

"Chloé, why did you have to do that?" he asked her. "Do what?" she asked him. "Be so mean to Matt," he replied, "I thought you weren't going to be like that anymore."

"I'm not," she said, "I swear."

"Well, I think you should prove it," Adrien said.

Chloé thought for a minute and remembered what she did to make up for pulling the school fire alarm a few months ago.

+=0=+

"What are you talking about Taranee?" Irma asked. The fire guardian had sent her friends a text to meet her in the park during their lunch hour.

"I'm just saying, I looked all over the Ladyblog and I can't find a single thing on Rena Rouge," she replied, "But I did find a few things on Chloé being a hero called Queen Bee."

"So you think that Alya has something to do with it?" Will asked. "I'm not a hundred percent, so it's just a thought," Taranee said.

Suddenly, all their phones went off and they pulled them out.

"Uh, who is this text from?" Cornelia asked out loud.

Hay Lin was the first to open hers and read to herself, "Guys, it's from Chloé!"

The others opened theirs, Matt saying, "It's an invitation to a costume party at Le Grand Paris? Why would she do that?"

"I overheard Adrien talking to her in class earlier. He thought she was too mean to Matt," Taranee said, "This must be her way of compensating for the mean things she's done."

"Well, I say we take advantage of this and enjoy it," Irma said.

"Sounds like fun," Matt said, "Nigel and the guys said that they were coming here for, like, a week."

"Hey, how about we bring Elyon and Caleb, too?" Hay Lin suggested, "I bet they'll love it!"

"Okay, we'll go ask them after school, we have to get back," Matt said, picking up his backpack, "Let's go."

+=0=+

Elyon sat on her throne, head resting in her hand. She had finished all her treaty signings, attended all of her meetings and taken care of everyone's problems in the kingdom. Now she had literally nothing to do.

And she was bored.

"Is everything alright, Elyon?" Caleb asked as she let out a sigh. Although she was queen, she still allowed people to address her without her royal title if they wanted. "Everything's fine, Caleb," she said, "Sometimes, I wish I could go back to being just a normal girl. Even if it was just for one day."

"Well, why don't you?" Julius suggested. "Yeah, but what could I do over there?" she asked.

Just then, Aldarn walked in, "Your majesty, the Guardians and Matt have just shown up."

"What's wrong?" Caleb said. "Nothing, they just wanted to come talk to you two," Aldarn said. "Oh, okay. Well, let them in," Elyon told him.

The six entered and stood in front of their friend.

"Hey, guys," Elyon greeted happily, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, we were wondering if you and Caleb wanted to come to a Parisian party with us," Cornelia said. "Really? What's the occasion?" Caleb asked his girlfriend.

"Oh, this girl insulted me and now she's trying to show this boy that she likes that she actually _is_ nice," Matt said. "Doesn't really seem like a good reason," Caleb said, "But I think we can go."

"Well, how long will she be gone?" Julius asked. "Oh, probably just a week," Will said, "I-if that's okay."

"I think that'll be fine," the older man said. "Yay!" Elyon exclaimed, "I'll go pack!"

"I guess I will too," Caleb said. "Oh, both of you bring some of your clothes from here," Taranee told them, "It's a costume party. You can go like this."

About an hour later, Elyon and Caleb had a few things packed up and were dressed in their regular clothes and were ready to go.

"Oh, I can't wait to see Paris!" Elyon said with joy in her voice. "Okay, is there anything that we need to know," Caleb asked, "You know, like a backstory?"

"Okay, if anyone asks, just tell them that you're Elyon's overprotective cousin," Hay Lin said, "No one knows you there, it'll be fine."

"Oh, babe, wait until you see Paris, it's beautiful!" Cornelia said, "Just think about it, the two of us in the City of Love!"

"Okay, guys, let's go," Will said. She pulled out the Heart of Meridian and opened up a portal. The eight teens stepped through it and it closed behind them.

+=0=+

Blunk looked through the garbage, scaring off a few rats in his process.

Suddenly, a portal opened up right next to him, startling the small passling.

Will stuck her head out and looked around. "Coasts clear!" she said. She and the others stepped out of the portal. "Hey, Blunk," Caleb said after he stepped out.

"So, are we gonna be staying with you?" Elyon asked. "Uh, I don't think we have the room," Will said, "Sorry."

"Then, where are we supposed to stay?" Caleb asked. Hay Lin looked around them and noticed they were near the park. "Hey, you know, we're not too far from Boulangerie Patisserie," she said, "Why don't we ask Marinette's parents if they'll let them stay with her?"

"Sure, come on," Irma said. They all headed to the small bakery.

+=0=+

"Your friend lives in bakery?" Caleb asked as they walked through the park. "No, they have a little home above the bakery," Hay Lin told them. "Oh, cool," Caleb said, "I guess."

"Whoa!" Caleb said. They walked over to the statue of Ladybug and Cat Noir that was designed by Théo. "Is that Ladybug and Cat Noir?" he asked. "Yep," Cornelia said, "I told you guys they were famous."

They kept walking until they came across one of Adrien's fashion posters. "Hey, he's kinda cute," the young queen said. "That's Adrien Agreste, son of famous reclusive fashion designer, Gabriel Agreste," Cornelia said. She pulled out a magazine and showed another picture of the boy. "Wait, _the_ Gabriel Agreste?" Elyon said astonished, "He's my favorite designer!"

"Yeah, and Adrien is our classmate, too!" Hay Lin said. "Really? With that much of a high profile, you'd think he'd be homeschooled," Caleb said. "He was. But he persuaded his dad to let him finally go to public school," Irma said.

They kept walking until they finally got to Marinette's home.

The shop bell rang as they walked in.

"Hi, kids," Sabine greeted. "Who's your friends?" Tom asked. "Oh, this is Elyon Brown," Cornelia said, "She's been my best friend since, like, forever."

"Nice to meet you," Elyon greeted. "And I'm her cousin, Caleb," Taranee said. "Uh, can we ask that you let them stay here for the week that they're gonna be here?" Hay Lin asked. "Well, I guess that Elyon can stay with Marinette and Caleb can have the guest room," Sabine said, "But you'll have to ask if that's okay with Marinette."

"Okay, where is she?" Taranee asked. "She's up in her room with her friends," Tom said, "They're working on their costumes for the party. You can go up if you want."

"Thanks, Mr. Dupain-Cheng," Hay Lin said as they ascended the stairs.

+=0=+

Will tapped on the door that led to Marinette's room. "Come in, guys," Marinette called from inside.

"How'd you know it was us?" Cornelia asked as they climbed in. "Marinette saw you guys coming from the roof," Adrien said. Adrien was helping her with the costume that she was planning to wear. It looked like a red version of Cat Noir's suit, except it had gloves that reached her elbows and boots that came up to her knees.

"Oh, my gosh!" Elyon said, "You're Adrien Agreste!" Adrien let out a chuckle, "I guess you're one of my father's fans." Elyon nodded her head excitedly, "What are you doing here?"

"We're all helping each other with our costumes," Alya said. The others just noticed that Alya and Nino were standing on the other side of the hatch, working on their Lady Wifi and Bubbler costumes, which weren't as good as Marinette's. "Oh, hey, Alya, what're you guys doing here?" Will asked. "Nino and I aren't as good as making costumes. We came for help from Marinette," Nino said, "The best designer in our entire school."

"Chloé sent out a message, saying that she wanted there to be a theme to the party, 'Akumatized victims,'" Marinette explained, "Me and Adrien have never been akumatized, so we have to improvise costumes."

"So you're going as a red Cat Noir?" Caleb asked. "Hey, C-" Adrien started, but faked a cough to cover up his mistake. "Actually, no. Adrien decided that we're going to do surprise couple costumes that we're gonna reveal at the party," Marinette said. "Oh, yeah, guys, this is our friend, Elyon," Will said. "And her cousin, slash, my boyfriend, Caleb," Cornelia said. "Elyon, Caleb, these are our friends, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Alya Césaire, Alya's boyfriend, Nino Lahiffe, and you already know Marinette's boyfriend, Adrien Agreste," Irma said.

"Looks like we're not the only ones who know Adrien," Caleb said, picking up the picture of Adrien on Marinette's desk. "Yeah, Marinette had a little bit of a crush on Adrien before they became official," Alya said.

"You know, you look kinda familiar to me," Elyon said to Marinette. "Oh, you probably saw her on my video of the fashion show that Adrien was in," Alya said, "She designed a hat that he modeled," she let out a laugh, "Chloé's fashion queen mother, Audrey Bourgeois offered her job in New York, but she declined."

"You gave up a chance of working with Audrey Bourgeois? Why?" Cornelia asked. "Well, she was kinda mean," the young fashion designer answered, "Plus, I couldn't just leave my friends and family." Taranee noticed that she placed her hand on her pink purse that she kept slung over her shoulder. "Oh, Marinette, we were wondering if you could let Caleb and Elyon stay here for a few days?"

"Sure, I don't see why not," Marinette asked. "Oh, thank you, Marinette!" Hay Lin said happily.

Just then, Adrien's phone went off, "Great, my father wants me home."

"Can't you stay a little longer?" Marinette pleaded. "Wish I could, but my bodyguard's already waiting for me," he answered. He quickly gave her a kiss on the cheek, "I'll see you later."

A minute after he left, Alya's phone started to ring.

She grabbed it and answered, "Hey, Nora." Her older sister said something to her side of the call. "Why me? Why can't you take care of them?" Nora answered. Alya groaned, "Fine, I'll be home in ten." She hung up her phone and put it in her pocket.

"Is everything alright?" Marinette asked. "My parents aren't home and Nora's got a boxing match, so I have to be the one to watch Ella and Etta. I gotta go," Alya said as she picked up her costume, "So I'll see you tomorrow."

"I gotta go, too," Nino said. He grabbed his costume and left with Alya.

"Well, I guess I'll go unpack," Caleb said, "Where's the guest room. "Oh, climb down the ladder, second door on the right," Marinette answered. "Thanks," Caleb said as he carried his suitcase down the ladder.

"We should probably go work on our costumes, too," Will said, "Let's go, guys." The six teens

"So, what were you thinking about wearing for a costume?" Marinette asked Elyon. "Oh, I was just thinking of doing a simple queen costume," she answered, pulling out her golden band and placing it on her head, "What do you think?"

"Nice, almost looks like an authentic crown," Marinette said, making it sound like a joke instead of a real statement. "Thanks, and Caleb's gonna wear an outfit that makes him look like he's my bodyguard," the secret queen said. "Sounds cool," Marinette said, adding a few details to her feline-like mask. It had the ears connected to the face of the mask, white lines around the eyes and a black tip at the end of the nose.

Elyon looked at the detail, "Are you sure you're not making a Cat Noir costume?" she asked. Marinette let out a laugh, "I'm sure."

+=0=+

What are we going to do for costumes? We were never akumatized," Hay Lin said when they finally got back to their apartment. "I was thinking about that," Will said. "Well, I have an idea," Cornelia said, "Will was akumatized, and we pretty much follow her anyway. Why don't we just be her proxies or something?"

"That's a great idea, but how are we supposed to get that all together in just two days?" Irma said. "I'll show you," Cornelia said, "Will?"

Will pulled out her necklace and transformed the five girls into their hero forms and Matt changed into Shagon. "Okay, masks on," Cornelia said. The girls did as she said and put their disguises on. "Okay, I haven't done this in a long time, but I'll give it a shot," Cornelia said.

She waved her hands over Will and her hair and wings turned black, along with her clothes and mask, which changed from purple, pink and green, into black and dark-purple. "What do you think?" Cornelia said, picking up the hand mirror on the table and pointing it at her friend.

Will looked at herself and saw that she looked exactly like Broken Heart, except that her hair was down, instead of in a ponytail. "Holy cow!" she said. "That's awesome," Irma said, "Good job, Corny."

"Thanks," the earth guardian said, flipping her hair, "Now let's work on the rest of us."

+=0=+

 **A/N: I know this was pretty long, I was trying to cram the actual party into it before Halloween, but then it would be WAY to long, so that's gonna be in the next part. FYI, let me know if I got it wrong, but I thought I remember that Cornelia could change the look of her clothes. Please let me know if I got that right. And I want you guys to take a guess at who Marinette's going to go as for the party. I'll give you a hint: It's from a 2017 video game by Atlus. The first person that can guess the right answer before the next chapter gets a shout out. Remember to read, review and share, and throw me your ideas and I'll try to put it in. Meow!**

 **-Kittenclysm**


	21. Costume Party-Part 2

**A/N:Hello, my kitties! I want to say that masters123lfm got the answer from the last chapter right. I imagined Marinette's costume to be Ann Takamaki's disguise from the game, Persona 5. By the way, I love all of your ideas and I plan to use as many as I can because I'm actually not very good at coming up with ideas for akumas. I hope you don't mind, but I added an extra power to your Halloween akuma. I got the idea from the episode,** _ **Sandboy**_ **. Anyway, let's go!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Not even the akuma!**

+=0=+

Chapter 21)Costume Party-Part 2

"And that should do it," Marinette said as she placed the red mask on her face.

She had on her red cat costume and just put on her matching feline mask. She had also dyed her hair light blonde and was tied into pigtails that hung down her shoulders."What do you think?" she asked Elyon, who was placing her crown on her head. She had on her blue queen dress, with the silver rings tied in her braids, "It looks good. But, uh, who are you supposed to be again?"

"I'm Panther from that one game," Marinette said. "Oh, yeah, I remember that," Elyon said, "With, what was it, um, phantoms and castles?"

"Shadows and palaces, yeah," Marinette replied. They were going down the stairs and Elyon walked over to the guest room door and knocked on it, "Caleb, you ready yet?"

"Almost," they heard the brunette say on the other side of the door. "Well, hurry up or we're gonna be late for the party," the platinum blonde said.

The two girls stood in the hall until Elyon finally broke the silence, "So, how does it feel to be dating a model?"

"Who, Adrien? Oh, it's so cool," the now blonde hero said, "But I don't like Adrien just because he's a model. He's also so sweet and funny. Actually, I didn't really like him when I first met him. I saw him trying to get a piece of gum off my seat and I thought he was the one that put it there."

"So, what changed?"

"He offered me his umbrella on a rainy day. After that, I found it hard to actually complete a whole sentence when I was near him. Then a while ago, he told me that he had a crush on this girl in his fencing class. So, I started to hang out with my friend's brother. He's another sweet boy. But it just didn't go anywhere with him."

"Good thing Adrien confessed to you then, huh?" Elyon said. A blush and smile crept onto Marinette's face as she giggled, "Yeah."

The door then opened, revealing Caleb in his clothes that he wore in Meridian. "How does it look?" he asked. "Good, let's go," Marinette said.

The three walked downstairs and passed by Tom and Sabine. "Bye, mom. Bye, dad. We'll see you later," Marinette said. "Have fun, sweetie," Sabine said. "We will," Marinette told them. The bell rang as they exited the shop and headed to the fancy hotel.

+=0=+

Marinette, Elyon, and Caleb continued walking, while talking a little. "So, how did you get your hair to change so quickly?" Caleb asked. "It's just a little wash-out hair dye," Marinette answered, "Just run it under some water and it's back to normal."

When they got to Le Grand Paris, they were greeted by Will and the others, in their Guardian forms, but they looked different.

Will looked like she did when she was akumatized into Broken Heart. The other girls had black wings, just like her, but all wore different outfits. Irma wore a long sleeve, black top that cut off like Will's, except that her sleeve's were tighter on her arms, while Will's hung loose. She had on a short, dark-purple skirt, and stockings and boots that matched Will's and her hair was now black, like Will's, except for an auburn streak that cut over the left side of her head.

Taranee wore a dark-purple, sleeveless top, black shorts, and stockings and boots like her friends. Her hair was tied into separate, short dreadlocks, that were a mixture of dark-purple and black. Cornelia had on a black, long-sleeved shirt like Irma's, a long, dark-purple skirt that reached her ankles, but had cuts on either side that reached her knees. Her blonde hair now had a black streak that hung on the right side of her head. Finally, Hay Lin had a black, sleeveless top that was like Taranee's, a long, dark-purple skirt that stopped halfway between her knees and ankles and that had cuts that led all the way to her hips. Her hair was in it's normal pigtails, but her left pigtail was now black and her right pigtail was dark-purple.

Lastly, there was Matt, who was disguised as akumatized Shagon.

Elyon looked at the Heart of Kandrakar, and saw it was purple, like when Will was originally akumatized. "Wow, how do you guys get your costumes together so quick?" Marinette asked. "Oh, I was working on them right after Will got changed into Broken Heart," Hay Lin lied, "I thought it would be a nice little activity. What do you think? We're like an evil team." The air guardian let out a laugh, causing everyone else to laugh.

"I think you guys look great," Alya said. She and Nino came up to them, dressed like Lady Wifi and the Bubbler. "Us? You two look awesome!" Elyon said, "Who are you supposed to be?"

"I'm Lady Wifi and he's the Bubbler," Alya said. She and Nino pulled out their phones and showed their akumatized forms to Caleb and Elyon.

"Cool. Hey, is Nora coming?" Marinette asked. "No, 'Anansi' took 'the Sapotis' trick-or-treating," Alya said, quoting the two different akuma attacks. "Uh, Anansi and the Sapotis?" Caleb asked. "Yeah, that's what Alya's sisters were when _they_ got akumatized," Marinette explained.

"Oh, look, here comes Adrien," Cornelia pointed out when she saw the limo pull up. "Yay!" Marinette said. She ran over to the car as the Gorilla was walking to the back passenger door.

When Adrien stepped out, he was dressed in a dark-gray outfit with a gray belt and knee pads. He wore yellow gloves and a red scarf around his neck. He had a plastic crowbar strapped to his back. To complete the costume, he wore a dark-gray skull mask. The thing that was most noticeable about him was his now-brown eyes. "Hey, Skull," Marinette said to him. "Hey, Panther," he said back. She walked up and he rested his arm around her shoulder. "How'd you get your eyes brown?" Cornelia asked. "Brown eye contacts," the model answered, taking one out and his eye turned back to green. He put it back in quickly, "I wanted to go as the main character of the game, but I figured that my father wouldn't want me to dye my hair black."

"Hey, there's Nigel," Taranee said, spotting her boyfriend, who was dressed like a wizard, standing next to a raven-haired boy, dressed like a goblin. "Eric!" Hay Lin said, running over to the goblin. "What's up, Hay Lin?" Eric said, accepting her hug. "Wow, great costumes you guys," Nigel said, after he gave Taranee a kiss. "Thanks," Matt said. "Whoa, Matt, where'd you get that costume?" Eric said. "Uh, we helped him make it," Hay Lin said.

"I thought you said the others were coming," Matt said. "Yeah, I thought they were free to come. But they were all busy," Nigel said, "Eric was the only one who could come."

"I'm fine with that," Hay Lin said with a giddy smile. "So, what's up with all these weird costumes?" Nigel asked. "Akuma victims," Nino answered. "Akuma? What's that?" Nigel asked. "They're these evil butterflies that take control of people that have negative emotion: anger, sadness, fear," Will explained. "Evil butterflies? That sounds made-up," Eric said. "No they're real," Alya said. She pulled up footage of Lady Wifi attacking Ladybug, "Check it out."

Nigel and Eric looked at the video of Lady Wifi trying to take off Ladybug's mask, only to be met with failure. "Who's that?" Eric asked. "That's Ladybug," Adrien said, "Paris' greatest superhero. She and her awesome partner, Cat Noir, save the entire city from these akumas."

"Speaking of akumas, let's get in there," Irma said. They finally walked into the hotel and made it to the party.

+=0=+

When they walked into the room, they saw that the entire place was covered in Halloween decorations. "Whoa," they all said at once. "Chloé really went all out with this one," Marinette said.

"Hey, you guys made it," they heard Alix say. She rolled up to them, dressed like Timebreaker, while Nathaniel walked up with her, dressed like Evillustrator. "Hey, guys," Adrien said. "Hey," Rose and Juleka greeted as well, both dressed as Princess Fragrance and Reflekta. "Chloé really went big?" Adrien said.

They looked around and saw all their classmates dressed as their akumas: Aurore was dressed as Stormy Weather, Kim was Dark Cupid and his girlfriend, Ondine, was dressed like Syren.

"Can I get everyone's attention?" Mayor Bourgeois said. They looked up to him on stage and saw him dressed as his akumatized form, Malediktator, and his wife standing next to him, dressed as Style Queen, "My daughter would like to say something before the party continues."

"I bet she's dressed like Ladybug," Alya said, crossing her arms.

To everyone's surprise, Chloé walked onto the stage, dressed like Queen Wasp, and standing next to her was Sabrina, dressed like Antibug. "Thank you all for coming to my this party that I'm throwing to show that I do have a kind heart," she looked over at Adrien and gave him a wink, "Anyway, I want you to all have fun and a happy Halloween!"

The crowd applauded and soft music started playing, " _Where have you been? Been searching all along. Came facing twilight on and on, without a clue…_ "

"Would you like to dance?" Adrien said, extending his hand to Marinette. "Of course," the girl said. She took his hand and he took her to the dance floor.

Will went with Matt, Nigel went with Taranee, Hay Lin with Eric and Cornelia went of with Caleb, leaving Irma and Elyon alone.

The two walked over to the snack table and both grabbed a cup of punch.

"So, how do you like this party so far?" Irma asked. "Right now, it's better than sitting on a throne doing nothing," Elyon answered. Irma just laughed at her comment.

A boy wearing a half-black, half-white costume walked up to Elyon. "Uh, hi," he said, "I'm Marc."

"Hi, Marc," Elyon greeted, "I'm Elyon."

"W-would you...like to dance?" Marc asked nervously. "Sure," Elyon said after a moment's thought. She held out her hand and he graciously took it. He led her into the open, leaving Irma alone.

"Well, this stinks," the water guardian said to herself, taking another drink from her cup.

"Hi," a boy said. He wore an all-black outfit with a black coat with its collar popped up. He wore red gloves and his mask was white with black trim around the eyes. His hair was black, but part of it was dyed blue, "I'm Luka."

"Hey, I'm Irma," she said back, trying to act cool, but her voice sounded slightly nervous. "You, uh, you want to dance with me?" he asked. "Eh, what the heck?" Irma said.

She drank the rest of her punch quickly and threw the cup in the trash.

"So, you know Marinette?" Luka asked. "Yeah, we're friends," she replied, "How do you know her."

"My sister is one of her classmates. Plus, Adrien plays keyboard in my band."

"You have a band?"

"Yeah. Juleka and Rose are in it, too."

"That's cool," Irma said, dreamingly.

Matt was dancing with Will, when he looked up and saw a man with long pink hair, wearing black eye makeup, forming a mask and a black outfit with yellow flames above his black boots. Strapped to his back was a purple electric guitar. At his feet was an alligator, which looked like it was painted purple, tied with a leash. He was talking with a woman, who had her skin colored a light color and wore a black and purple outfit with a black mask and her hair was done up in a purple mohawk.

"Hey, that guy looks kinda familiar," he said. Everyone stopped moving and looked over at the man. "Oh, that's Jagged Stone," Adrien said. "Jagged Stone?!" Nigel and Matt said in shock at the same time. "Yeah, he was akumatized when they tried to force him to record a duet with XY," Adrien explained, "He didn't like that, so he got turned into Guitar Villain."

"I wish would could go over and talk to him," Nigel said. "Why not?" Marinette said. "Really? He's so famous. I doubt if we can even get close to him," Matt said. "Sure you can. Come on," Marinette said.

She and the others walked over to the rockstar, who was still talking to the woman. "Hey, Penny," Marinette said to the woman. "Oh, hi, Marinette," Penny said. "I was just wondering if my friends here could meet Jagged?"

"I don't see why not," Penny said. She let them go by her.

"Hi, Jagged," Marinette greeted. "Marinette? Is that you?" Jagged Stone said. "Yeah," she said. "Oh, it's good to see you again," he said. "Wait, you know Marinette?" Matt said. "Yeah, she designed one of my album covers," Jagged Stone said, "Plus, I did a little show at her parents' bakery. Again, sorry for the whole thing about going into your room."

"Water under the bridge," Marinette said, waving her hand, "Oh, a couple of my friends here wanted to meet you." She moved Nigel and Matt in front of her, "This is Matt Olsen and Nigel Ashcroft. They're really big fans."

"Nice to meet you," he said, shaking the boys' hands. He looked at Matt for a second and then said, "Matt Olsen. Wait, weren't you on The Challenge?"

Matt nodded at him. "I thought your performance was good," he said, "I wish I could've heard the whole thing." He then looked at the stage, "How about this, how about you take my place on stage?"

"What do you mean?" Nigel asked. "I have a few songs to play, why don't you play a song in place of one of mine?" Jagged Stone said. No one could see Matt's mouth hanging open behind his gold mask. "Well?" Penny asked.

"I would love to, but I can't play without my drummer," Matt said nervously, "Plus, I don't even have _my_ guitar."

"That's alright, Matt, we can help you," Luka said, coming up to them with Irma clinging to his arm. "And I can let you use my guitar," Jagged offered. He took the guitar off his back and handed it to the boy.

Matt held it, staring at it like it was made of gold. "What do you say?" Luka asked. "Do it, Matt," Eric said. "Okay," Matt finally said, "But I can do it in this. I'll have to go change."

"Well, you better go do it now, your song is in just a few minutes," Penny said. "Let's go get ready," Nigel said. Matt left the room to get ready.

About 5 minutes later, Matt came back out, wearing his normal clothes, "Okay, ready."

Jagged was waiting on stage, when Ivan got to the drumset and sat down, placing the music sheet in front of him, giving the musician a thumbs up.

+=0=+

The metal pane opened, revealing the darkening sky to the butterflies, the sound causing them to scatter once again.

"Ah, Halloween, the time for people to feel and cause fear," Hawkmoth said to himself, "If only this poor boy could do the latter." He put his hand out, letting one of the white insects land in his palm. He let the aura cover the bug and released it, "Fly away my akuma, and evilize this poor boy!"

+=0=+

"Okay, everyone, I want you to give a round of applause to Matt Olsen!" Jagged Stone said.

Everyone cheered as Matt, Luka, Nigel and Eric got on stage with their instruments.

Matt and Nigel started to strum a soft tune on their guitars, Luka and Ivan picking up on the music and began playing alongside them, Matt singing, " _Didn't know I couldn't fly, didn't wanna be stuck on the ground, wanted to soar across the sky, but something was holding me down. What had me cower in fear? What was it, I couldn't see. The answer near, but still so unclear, I was fighting the demon in me…._ "

They were only able to make it about halfway through the song, until everyone heard an explosion and a large amount of screams come from outside.

Suddenly, a few people came rushing in, pushing some students out of their way, including Marinette, who fell into the snack table, tipping over the punch bowl and spilling it on her.

The blonde dye washed out of her hair, changing it back to her normal raven color and staining her red clothes. "Oh, that's just great," she said. "Marinette!" Adrien said, running over and helping her up, "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay," she answered. "Hey, what's going on?" Elyon asked a man running by."There's an akuma attacking!" the man said, "I need to hide before he brings back that disgusting spider!" The man ran off to find a hiding spot.

"Akuma? Isn't that the thing you told us about?" Nigel asked. "Yep," Cornelia said. "I wonder what this one does," Alya said.

Just then, a boy that seemed to be about 10-years-old flew in with an army of pumpkins following him. He had an orange face with black painted around his eyes and mouth and had his hair dyed green and wore a green shirt and matching pants. He held a purple pillow case in his hand that had a black butterfly on it. "I am Jack-O-Lantern!" he proclaimed, "Everyone thought I was _too cute_. But now all of them will fear me!"

He used his bag, which grew in size as he scooped a teen girl into it. She could be seen struggling to escape, until she was thrown out, surrounded by six scary-looking dolls and a little girl with white hair in a white, knee-length dress, hunched over.

The girl screamed and ran off, the characters following her, one of the dolls, looking like a burnt baby doll, repeatedly saying, "Mama," and another that looked like a clown squeaking as he ran. While the girl seemed to run with a sort of stumble.

"Where are you guys going?" Caleb asked as Marinette and Adrien tried to run away. "Uh, we were going to find a place to hide until this is over," Adrien said. "And we suggest you guys do the same," Marinette said. The two then ran away, no one noticing that Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin were running in a different direction.

+=0=+

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. I know that this is kind of another cliffhanger, but I thought the chapter was getting a little long, so I think my Halloween themed chapters might drag into November. Please read, review and share and I'll see you in the next chapter! Meow!**

 **And I put another Easter egg in the story. I want to know if anyone can find it. (Hint: It's the girl's fear that got caught by Jack-O-Lantern.) Remember, whoever gets the answer right gets a shout out in the chapter after they guess right.**

 **-Kittenclysm**


	22. Halloween Akuma

**A/N: Hello, Kitties! I'm back for the final Halloween chapter of Miraculous Guardians. To the person who took a guess, I'm sorry to say that you got the Easter Egg from the last chapter wrong. I don't give the shoutout unless you get it right. But, let's go!**

 **Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own anything in the story, apart from characters that I made up, so I won't even take credit for Jack-O-Lantern. Thanks again, masters123film!**

+=0=+

Chapter 22)Halloween Akuma

Nigel, Eric, Caleb, Matt, and Elyon hid in the coat room down the hall from the main room.

"What are supposed to do? We can't spend all night in here," Eric said, slightly afraid. "I know, and where did the girls go?" Nigel asked. "Don't worry, I'm sure Ladybug and Cat Noir will stop this kid before he can even get to us," Matt said.

"Yeah, I still don't think that someone called 'Ladybug' can be considered a superhero," Nigel said, double checking to make sure the door was locked.

"You can," Matt said, "They saved me when I got akumatized."

"They've saved a lot of people in Paris," Elyon said. Everyone looked at her, "I-I've heard," she finished.

Suddenly, they heard a thud at the door, before it exploded, covering them in pumpkin seeds. They looked up to see Jack-O-Lantern, standing with an army of pumpkins at his feet. When he focused on Caleb, Matt motioned for the others to run out with him.

"Is he going to be okay?" Eric asked when they were far enough away. "He's a fighter. He'll be fine," Elyon said.

They turned the corner and ran into Alya and Nino, knocking them all to the ground.

"Alya, Nino, where are Hay Lin and the others?" Eric asked. "I don't know, we haven't seen them," Nino said, "Have you seen Adrien and Marinette?"

"They said they were going to find a place to hide, but we haven't seen them since then," Matt said. "Elyon, what happened to your cousin?" Alya asked. "The akuma attacked us and Caleb insisted that we get away while he took it on himself," Matt said. "I hope he's okay," Elyon said.

"Look out!" they heard someone yell. They looked up to see a pumpkin coming at them, only to be wrapped in a yo-yo's string and pulled away from them.

The momentum swung the pumpkin into a wall, causing it to explode and blow a hole in it.

"Is everyone okay?" Ladybug asked them. "We're fine," Nigel said, dusting himself off, "You must be Ladybug."

"That's me," she said. "Is there anyone missing?" Cat Noir asked. "Jack-O-Lantern has my cousin cornered in the closet back there," Elyon said.

"We'll take care of that," Pyra said. They all turned around to see the Guardians flying up to them in their normal disguises.

"Come on, guys," Electra said. She and the six others left, heading to Caleb.

"Is it just me, or did those girls look familiar?" Eric said, getting a nod from Nigel.

+=0=+

Everyone got to where Elyon said Caleb were and saw Jack-O-Lantern, holding his bag in his hand, with someone struggling inside. They could all hear Caleb's voice coming from inside the bag. "Caleb!" Terra said.

The brunette was suddenly thrown out of the bag and standing over him was a woman with long, silver hair and wrinkled skin. She wore a dark-teal robe and held a familiar scepter in her hand. "Nerissa?" Electra said, "Again?"

"Caleb's mom?" Ladybug said, "That's what he's afraid of?"

"Afraid of?" Aria asked. "That's what happens when a person gets caught in his bag," said Cat Noir, "They get thrown out with their worst fear."

"So, those dolls that got thrown out of the bag with that girl?" Electra asked. "They were characters from a scary game that she played," Ladybug said, "She must've played the game and it gave her some nightmares."

"Stop this!" Caleb said with Nerissa standing over him. "Oh, come now, son. We can rule over Meridian, just you, me, and your father."

"No, Queen Elyon is the true ruler," he said, standing up. "Fine, have it your way," the older woman said. She raised her scepter and it started to glow.

"No!" Cat Noir said. He extended his staff so that it would collide with her.

When it hit Nerissa, instead of it pushing her away as they expected, she disappeared into a cloud of green smoke, like Rena Rouge's mirages.

"They're not real," the cat boy said, looking at his staff. "That's good," Aria said.

"Wait, where did Jack-O-Lantern go?" Pyra asked.

They heard a girl scream from far away. "That's Elyon!" Terra said. They all ran to where they heard the scream.

They ran to the entrance hall and saw Jack-O-Lantern, holding his bag, with Elyon struggling inside. "Let me out!" she yelled. "Suit yourself," the akumatized boy said. He opened the bag and Elyon tumbled out, along with an older man with long, platinum blond hair like hers. He had on a black robe and wore what seemed to be a matching abstract crown on his head.

The girls and Caleb got angry when they saw the man. "Phobos," Caleb said through clenched teeth. "Wait, _Prince_ Phobos?" Ladybug said. "The guy that ruled over Meridian before Elyon?" Cat Noir asked.

They were about to attack Phobos, until they all got wrapped up in vines.

They looked around to see a dozen pumpkins, with their vines stretched out and wrapped around them. "I can't move!" Ladybug said, struggling to get free. "Me neither!" Cat Noir said.

"Help!" Elyon yelled. "Elyon!" Terra said, "We gotta get out of these stupid vines!"

"Cat Noir, use your Cataclysm," Electra said. Cat Noir nodded at the girl, "Cataclysm!"

He bent down and grabbed the vine that had him trapped. The entire vine turned black and reached the pumpkin that tied him up. The living vegetable let out a high-pitched screech as it dissolved into ashes from Cat Noir's power.

The black vines fell off his arms and he turned to the others, "What now?"

"I have a dagger in my pocket," Caleb said, "Take it and cut us free."

He did as Caleb told him and reached into his friend's pocket, pulling out the small melee weapon. He swiped at the vine restraining the young royal guard and, once again, the pumpkin let out a screech before they exploded, leaving only a few seeds.

"You free them, I'll get Phobos," Caleb told him, pulling a second dagger out of his other pocket. "Got it," Cat Noir said. Cat Noir ran over to his heroine girlfriend and cut the vine with one swift motion.

"Thanks, Kitty," she said. "Of course. Now how about we get a little help while I get the others cut loose?" he said. Ladybug nodded and pulled out her yo-yo, throwing it in the air, "Lucky Charm!"

Her power created a red, black-spotted spray can that she caught, "Weed killer? What do I do with this?"

She looked over at a few pumpkins that were standing near Jack-O-Lantern and the few seeds on the ground near her as she listened to the multiple screeches and pops that came from the exploding pumpkins behind her. "That's it," she said to herself, "Guys, follow me."

After the girls were all cut loose, Ladybug led them to the boy that held Alya and Nino captive in vines and started to open his bag.

"So, what's the plan, LB?" Aqua asked. "The pumpkins he's using are the ones that capture people," Ladybug said, "If we get rid of them, it'll be easier to get to his bag."

"Is that where the akuma is?" Aria asked. "Yep," Cat Noir said. Ladybug shook the can and said, "Let's do this."

+=0=+

Phobos stood over Elyon, laughing evilly. "Once you're out of the picture, I'll be back in charge," he said. "I don't think so!" Caleb said. He ran up behind the prince and stabbed him right in the back, making him disappear into a green cloud.

"Thanks, Caleb," Elyon said as he helped her off the ground. "Of course," he said, "I live to protect you."

+=0=+

"Let us go!" Alya yelled at the boy. "Oh, I'll let you go," he said, "After this." He opened his bag, expecting to take the two teens inside, but was met with failure when he was suddenly hit with a giant ball of water.

"Nice one, Aqua!" Ladybug said. She ran over to Alya and Nino, pulling out the can. "Close your eyes and hold your breath," she told them. They did just that and she covered them in the weed killer.

The vines that were tied around them shriveled up as the pumpkins let out their high-pitched screams and blew up. "Thanks, Ladybug," Alya said.

"Terra, get the bag!" Cat Noir ordered. "Got it!" the blonde said. She flew fast and grabbed the purple bag out of his hand and threw it to Ladybug, who tore the bag in half, releasing the bug.

"No more evil-doing for you, little akuma," she said as she opened her yo-yo and swung it, "Time to de-evilize!"

She caught the bug and said, "Gotcha!" Then she opened the yo-yo again and the white butterfly left, "Bye-bye, little butterfly."

"Miraculous Ladybug!" she exclaimed as she threw the now empty can into the air, creating the thousands of ladybugs to fix the damage.

Jack-O-Lantern changed back into a little boy, wearing a pumpkin costume, "Ladybug?"

"Hey, what's the problem, little guy?" she asked, kneeling to his height. "I was just tired of being called 'cute.'" he said, "I wanted to dress up like that creepy Jeff guy! But my mom made me wear this costume instead."

"Well, if you ask me, I think you're pretty scary," Ladybug assured him. The little boy smiled at her, "Thanks Ladybug."

"Jacob!" a woman said worriedly, "There you are!" She ran up and wrapped her arms around him. "Mom, I'm sorry," Jacob said. "That's okay," his mother said, "Come on, let's go home. She took his hand and they headed to leave.

+=0=+

"Another plan, failed," Hawkmoth said to himself, "But I swear, I WILL get those Miraculouses!" The panel closed, making the room dark once again.

+=0=+

"That was awesome, Ladybug!" Alya said, "You all did great."

"Thanks," Electra said. "Do you mind if I get a pic with you guys?" the blogger asked. "I don't see why not," Aqua said. They all huddle together around Alya as she took her camera and handed it to her boyfriend to take it. Ladybug and Cat Noir joined them for the picture for fun.

Alya squealed and said, "Thanks! I can't wait to post this on the Ladyblog!"

"Wait, we're part of the Ladyblog?" Aria asked. "Yeah, the Ladyblog is basically for all Paris' superheroes," the brunette answered. "That's cool," Terra said, putting her hands on her hips.

They suddenly heard beeping as Ladybug's earrings and Cat Noir's ring gave off their signature warnings. "Well, that's our sign to go," Ladybug said, "See you guys later."

She and Cat Noir left them in the hall and headed to the bathrooms, where they left a couple of their things.

+=0=+

Elyon sat in the bathroom stall, waiting for Caleb to knock on the door of the bathroom to let her know that everything was over.

She saw something red sitting in the trash can that was in the stall with her. Out of curiosity, she reached in and pulled it out.

It was the mask to Marinette's costume.

She looked at it for a pondering moment, until she heard the bathroom door open and a small beeping noise. She dropped the mask in the trash and looked through the crack in the stall door.

Ladybug was standing in the open part of the bathroom, until the last spot on her earrings disappeared and her red spotted disguised turned into a regular red costume with blonde hair dye staining its shoulders. Elyon pulled the mask back out of the trash.

"Phew, that was close," Marinette said. She suddenly heard plastic rustling in one of the bathroom stalls. "Who's there?" she asked. "It's me, Marinette," she heard someone say.

"Elyon?" she said. The said girl unlocked the stall door and stepped out with the mask in her hands.

Marinette gasped in horror. "Here you go," Elyon said, handing the mask back to Marinette.

"Elyon, I didn't know you were in here!"

"Don't worry, Marinette," Elyon laughed, "I'm not gonna tell anyone."

"Really?"

"Yeah, after all, we're friends. Plus, you know my secrets."

"Well, I guess that means the party's over," Marinette said as the two walked out of the bathroom.

"Better find the others then," Elyon said.

+=0=+

"Does Cat Noir know?" Elyon asked. "Yeah," Marinette replied, "And I know his. But we're not allowed to tell anyone."

"Okay," Elyon said.

"There you guys are!" Alya said. She, Nino, Caleb, Matt, Eric, Nigel, Adrien and the girls were standing at the entrance of the hotel, the girls and Adrien back in their costumes "We were so worried about you two."

"We're fine," Elyon said. "Thank goodness," Adrien said.

"Alya!" they heard someone say.

They all looked over to see an older girl, wearing a brown and gold costume, with two pairs of fake arms, making her look like a spider, and a matching boxing helmet coming up to them.

Following her were two little girls, with their skin painted red, both wearing purple circus hats and matching ballerina skirts, both carrying pillow cases full of candy. "Nora?" Alya said, "What are you guys doing here?"

"We heard there was an akuma and wanted to make sure you and the others were okay," Nora said. "We're fine," Nino replied, "Thanks for checking."

"Do you guys need 'Anansi' to walk you guys home?" Nora asked. "No, we're okay," Will laughed.

"What about you guys?" Adrien asked Marinette, Elyon, and Caleb, "You want a ride back?"

"Sure," Elyon said.

When Adrien's limo pulled up, everyone bid their farewells to each other, the four teens got in the vehicle and they left.

+=0=+

 **A/N: Uh-oh, Marinette got busted again. By the way, I threw in another Easter Egg (Hint: It was mentioned by Jacob.) And I'm giving another shot at the Easter Eggs in the last chapter (Hint 2: They were from a horror game as Ladybug said.) Remember, whoever guesses right before the next chapter is posted gets a shoutout. I'm going to give the answers in the next chapter, I don't shoutout if you guess wrong. Also remember to read, review, follow and share. Throw me your ideas, too. Happy Halloween and I'll see you in the next chapter! Meow!**

 **-Kittenclysm**


	23. Sleepover & Secrets

**A/N: Hello, my kitties! I want to say that I'm almost done with the TMNT/Steven Universe story I'm also working on, but once I'm done with that and tally the poll I'm putting up on there, I'm starting another story, so I might work on one or two chapters of this before I actually decide on what my next story will be. By the way, I saw Catalyst and Mayura today, but those had a few things that would mess up my story, like (SPOILER ALERT) Nino finding out Alya's secret and Marinette kissing Adrien's cheek. I want to include the episodes, but I am going to exclude those parts.**

 **By the way, congratulations to masters123film for guessing correctly to the character that Jacob wanted to go as was indeed the creepypasta, Jeff the Killer. But the scary dolls and little girl from chapter 21 were Chester, Kiki, Mr. Tatters, Maxwell Steele, Greta, Weasl, and Emily from the horror game, Emily Wants To Play Too. It's not a big title game, so I don't blame you for not getting it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the shows and I don't take credit for the akuma or monster mentioned near the end of the chapter.**

+=0=+

Chapter 23)Sleepover & Secrets

Elyon pulled her light-purple nightgown over her head and began brushing through her long platinum hair.

"So, how do your powers work?" she asked. Ever since she discovered Ladybug's identity, she'd been bombarting Marinette with questions. "What do you mean?" Marinette replied, "You've seen how they work."

They were in Marinette's room, waiting for their friends to come over for their sleepover. "Yeah, I've seen your Lucky Charm. I meant, how do you activate them?" Elyon said. "Oh," Marinette replied, "Well, my kwami helps me with that."

"Kwami? What's a kwami?"

"They're kind of like little fairies that grant powers to Miraculous holders. All they need is the activation phrase, which varies, depending on the Miraculous."

"So, where's yours?"

"Oh, right," Marinette said, "I forgot you didn't meet her." She walked over and picked up her little pink purse. She undid the clasp, releasing her little red kwami.

"Hi!" Tikki greeted. "Aww!" Elyon cooed, "She's so cute!"

"Elyon, this is Tikki," Marinette said, "Tikki, this is Queen Elyon."

"Nice to meet you, Your Majesty," Tikki said, imitating a curtsey. "No, it's nice to meet you, young kwami," Elyon said, doing an actual curtsey with her gown. "Actually, Elyon, Tikki isn't young at all," Marinette laughed, "There have been many Ladybugs and Cat Noirs for hundreds of generations. Tikki and Plagg are a couple thousand years old."

"Plagg?" Elyon said. "Cat Noir's kwami," Tikki said, "He calls me 'Sugar Cube.' It's so annoying." She rolled her eyes, remembering the nickname her friend gave her.

The two girls laughed at Tikki's comment. "So, can I see you transform?" Elyon asked. "Okay, just once. They'll be here any minute," Marinette said.

She stepped out into the open part of her room and said, "Tikki, spots on!"

Tikki was sucked into her earrings and her black-spotted suit and mask covered her body.

"So, cool," Elyon said, "So, does anyone else have Miraculouses?"

"Just Hawkmoth and Master Fu, the Guardian of the Miraculouses," Marinette replied after changing back, "There is one that's unaccounted for though."

"I wish I could get a Miraculous and help you and Cat Noir fight Hawkmoth," Elyon said. "I mean, think about how strong I would be if I combined my royal powers with that of a Miraculous!"

"Yeah, but Cat Noir and I were chosen by Master Fu to watch over our Miraculouses and protect Paris," Marinette said. "What about Rena Rouge, Carapace and Chloé?"

"Well, I chose Rena Rouge because Cat Noir and I needed help to defeat two girls that were akumatized. I chose Carapace when I needed help because Cat Noir got captured by the akuma. But Chloé found the Bee Miraculous after I dropped it, looking for someone else to use it," Marinette said, "At first, she abused it by using her power of paralysis to knock out a subway train driver so she could stop the train and show that she 'was a hero.' But Cat Noir and I had to jump in and stop it ourselves."

Marinette pulled out her phone and pulled up a picture from the Ladyblog, "She was so mad, she got akumatized into Queen Wasp." She showed the picture of the blonde's second akumatized form. "Wow, she can be a pretty petty girl, can't she?" Elyon said. "Oh, yeah," Marinette said with a laugh, "Why do you think she threw the party? Adrien was upset with her for being a jerk to Matt. So she tried to prove she _was_ nice. She did the same thing a few months ago. She pulled the fire alarm while my dad was showing my class how to make macaroons. Principal Damocles wasn't sure who did it, so he made everyone clean the school. But Chloé got out of it because her dad is the mayor."

"What a brat," Elyon said. "You got that right," Marinette agreed, "But we had to call on all three of them to help us when Hawkmoth figured out a way to turn everyone back into their akumatized forms.

"Girls, your friends are here," Sabine called from downstairs. "Coming!" Marinette said back.

The two girls descended the stairs to the girls waiting for them.

+=0=+

When they got down to the living room, Alya and the girls were sitting in a circle on the floor, talking about the akuma attack earlier.

"We hid in one of the bathrooms," they heard Will tell the blogger. "So, you didn't see any of the fight?" Alya asked. "Nope," Irma replied, "Only thing we saw were a couple stalls and sinks."

"So, Alya, what's up with your sister, Nora?" Cornelia asked, changing subjects, "She seems really tough."

"Nora's a kickboxer known as Anansi," Alya explained, "She's _super_ overprotective of me and our little sisters."

"Yeah, she got akumatized when she lost an arm-wrestling match with Nino," Marinette said, she and Elyon coming up to them. " _She_ lost an arm-wrestling match?" Irma said in awe, "To _Nino_?"

"Well, I helped," Marinette chuckled in embarrassment, "I distracted her by saying there was an akuma. When she looked away, Nino overpowered her."

"Well, that wasn't very nice," Hay Lin pointed out. "She was just helping me out. I wanted to go see the World Cup fireworks, but Nora thought it was too dangerous for me to go on my own," the brunette explained, "She said she would only let me go if Nino could beat her at arm-wrestling."

"She was so ticked off, she was akumatized into Anansi," Alya said. "That spider thing she was dressed up as?" Taranee asked. Alya nodded, "And my little sisters, Ella and Etta were akumatized into the Sapotis, little troublemaking gremlins that multiplied to cause more problems, when they got me mad and I told them they weren't allowed to go to the amusement park the next day. That's when Rena Rouge first showed up. Ladybug and Cat Noir needed more help."

Cornelia chuckled at Alya's description of her sisters. "They sound like my little sister, Lillian," she said, "She's always annoying me and making me mad."

"So does my little brother," Irma said.

"So, where's Caleb?" Alya pointed out, noticing that the boy wasn't around. "Oh, Since we're here for the night, we thought that Matt could have his own sleepover with the others at our place before they go back home," Will said.

After talking for a few more minutes and Tom and Sabine went up to bed, Elyon said, "So, what should we do now?"

"Ooh, how about Truth or Dare?" Hay Lin said. "Sure, sounds fun," Marinette said, coming from the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn. As she walked by Taranee, the fire guardian spotted her earrings.

"So, who's first?" Will asked. "Oh, I got one," Taranee said, looking at Marinette, "Marinette, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay," Taranee said, eyeing the girl suspiciously, "Where were you during the akuma attack tonight?"

Marinette coughed up the piece of popcorn she had just begun to swallow. "W-where was I?"

"Remember, you have to answer _honestly_ ," Taranee reminded. Marinette struggled with her words as she tried to come up with a lie close enough to the truth, "i-i-I was, um...attacked by the akuma! Yeah!"

"Okay, then what was your fear?" Taranee asked. "What?" Marinette asked. "The akuma had the power to show people their worst fear. What was yours?"

Marinette looked around the room nervously. "Oh, come on, T. You already asked a question," Elyon said, "It's someone else's turn." Marinette turned her head to Elyon and the queen gave her a wink. Marinette responded silently with a thankful smile.

After a couple more rounds with embarrassing questions and playful dares, it came back to Taranee, and she knew exactly who to choose and what to say, "Marinette, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Marinette replied, thinking that Taranee couldn't ask her any more questions that could lead to her secret identity. "Okay," Taranee said. She tapped her chin in thought. "I dare you…" she looked over at the white couch and coffee table, "...To do a backflip off the coffee table!" Everyone looked over at the table and Marinette swallowed hard.

" _What do you think you're doing_?" she heard Will say in her head. She looked over at the red-head staring at her. " _Don't worry, I know EXACTLY what I'm doing_ ," she replied. " _Well, this is on you if she breaks her neck_." Irma countered.

"Okay, here we go," Marinette said nervously once she climbed on the table. "Girl, are you sure you want to do this?" Alya asked. "It's a dare," Marinette said with a chuckle. She took a deep breath and counted, "Okay, one...two...three!"

She leapt off the table and tucked her knees into her chest as she did a double backflip before gracefully landing on her feet. She opened her eyes and laughed, realizing what she just did. "Marinette that was amazing!" Hay Lin said. "Yeah, but Taranee said to only do _one_ backflip," Cornelia said, "You did _two_. That means you're out."

"Cornelia!" Elyon said. "I'm kidding," the blonde laughed.

"Uh, can you excuse me for a second?" Marinette said, walking to the stairs, "I think I left something in my room!" She ran up the stairs as fast as she could. "Marinette!" Elyon yelled, following the bluenette.

"Tikki!" Marinette called quietly. The small being poked her head out of one of the drawers with a cookie hanging from her mouth. "What?" Tikki said, the cookie falling from her mouth and landing on the floor. "Tikki, the weirdest thing just happened," Marinette said, picking up the cookie, wiping it off and handing it back to her kwami. She almost hadn't noticed Elyon coming in.

"What happened?" Tikki asked. "She did a double backflip off the coffee table downstairs," Elyon said, "Have you ever done that before?"

"No! And it's kinda freaking me out!" Marinette said, "Tikki, what happened?"

"Well, with a lot of our other Ladybugs and Cat Noirs, they eventually started to gain the physical abilities in their civilian forms," Tikki explained. "Wait, you mean that Cat Noir might be like that too?" Elyon asked. "Well, he got his Miraculous the same time Ladybug did, so maybe he might," Tikki said with a shrug.

"Come on, let's get back downstairs," Marinette said. She and Elyon descended the stairs once again.

After finishing their game and watching a superhero movie chosen by Alya, they all laid down, turned out the lights, and bid each other a good night.

+=0=+

Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin appeared at the bottom of the stairs leading to Marinette's room.

"What the...What are we doing here?" Cornelia said. "I think we're in a dream," Hay Lin said. "Okay, but why are we in Marinette's house?" Irma asked.

"Shh," Will hushed. The others quieted down and they heard two girls whispering to each other. "Is that Marinette and Elyon?" Taranee said.

They went up the stairs a little more and poked their heads into Marinette's room. Marinette and Elyon were giggling. They were standing by Marinette's desk and Will noticed a small, red bug-like thing, floating between the girls. Marinette and the red bug didn't notice them, but Elyon turned her head when she heard them. "Guys?" she said. She turned to them, but it seemed as if she had split into another one of herself, with the other her, still giggling with Marinette. "What the-" Elyon said, "What the heck happened?" She waved her hand in front of the other her, who remained unfazed.

"Elyon, you're dreaming," Hay Lin said. "This appears to be a memory dream," Taranee said, "I think that's why you're the only one to notice us. We can't affect the memory, that's why it's still going on."

" _So, can I see you transform_?" They heard the dream-Elyon said to Marinette. This snapped Elyon's attention back to the dream she was having. "Transform? Elyon, what did you mean?" Irma said.

" _Okay, just once. They'll be here any minute_ ," dream-Marinette said, stepping out into the middle of her room. "No!" Elyon yelled, "No, no, no, no, no, no!" She tried to tackle Marinette, but passed right through her. "Wait a minute," Taranee said suspiciously.

"Tikki, spots on!"

The little bug, Tikki, was pulled into Marinette black earrings and they turned red and gained five spots. She covered her face, creating the matching mask and let the rest of her disguise cover her body.

The Guardians were surprised to see Ladybug standing in the middle of the room. "Marinette is Ladybug!?" Hay Lin said.

"Oh, no," Elyon said, falling to the floor and covering her face. Her dream self and dream-Ladybug were still talking, but they were ignored. "Elyon, what's the matter?" Cornelia said. "Marinette trusted me with her secret. Obviously, it's a HUGE secret!" Elyon said, almost yelling at them. "Wait, so does this mean that Marinette knows about us?" Cornelia asked.

"More than likely," Irma said.

"Did she tell you who Cat Noir is?" Taranee asked. "No, she said that she needs to keep that a secret from me," Elyon explained. "Okay," the fire guardian said dejectedly.

Something crossed Will's mind just then, but she kept quiet and crossed her arms.

" _What a brat_ ," they heard dream-Elyon say. They turned their attention back at the two girls talking. " _You got that right_ ," dream-Marinette said, " _But we had to call on all three of them when Hawkmoth figured out a way to turn everyone back into their akumatized forms._

" _Girls, your friends are here_!" They heard Marinette's mom yell. " _Coming_!" dream-Marinette called back as they watched the dream versions of their friends leave the room.

"Guys, you have to promise not to tell Marinette that you know," Elyon said, "I don't want her to think that I can't keep a secret."

"Well, if she knows that you're the queen of Meridian, then she knows that you can," Hay Lin said. "Plus, this is a memory dream that we entered," Taranee said, "It's not your fault that we found out."

"Alright," Elyon said.

+=0=+

The next morning, the girls were all woken up by the smell of a variety of breakfast foods.

"Mmm, that smells good," Cornelia said, sitting up but not opening her eyes.

"Good morning, girls," Tom said, stirring bowl full of pancake batter, with pan already full of batter and a pan of sausages cooking on the stove.

"What's all this, Mr. Dupain-Cheng?" Hay Lin asked the man as he removed the pancake in the pan and poured the fresh batter in it.

"Just making you some fresh breakfast. I figured that you must be tired of the small meals you have at your apartment," he replied. "I _am_ getting tired of toaster waffles and those tv dinners that we have every night," Cornelia said, coming over and running her fingers through her hair to brush it a little. "Well, it was Marinette's idea," Sabine said, juicing a couple oranges.

"Hey, where is Marinette and Alya?" Will asked, noticing the girl's absence. "She went with Alya to get a few snacks that we ran out of last night," Tom said with a laugh. "Oh, yeah," Irma said, remembering that they had finished off some of their food the previous night, "Sorry."

Just then, the two girls entered the home and ascended the stairs with grocery bags in their arms. "We're back," Marinette called.

When they got to the kitchen, Sabine told them to place the bags on the counter so she could put the snacks away. "Here you go, Mom," the bluenette said, handing the change to her mother. "Thank you, sweetie," Sabine replied.

The woman started to put away the bags and boxes of treats as her husband started placing the girls' breakfasts on plates and placed them on the table. "Thanks, Dad," Marinette said. She kissed his cheek and sat down, along with the others, who all started to eat. During the entire meal, Will glared at Marinette, but the unmasked heroine hadn't even noticed, but the other guardians and Elyon did.

After they were all done with their food, there was the sound of a car crashing and a man screaming from outside. Everyone ran over to see what it was.

They all looked out the window and saw a young boy, appearing to be around 13, dressed like a wizard, wearing a belt around his waist, full of what appeared to be potions and medieval weapons. In his hand was a glowing wand, which he waved and exclaimed, "I summon the Hibagon!" He laughed evilly as the wand created a creature that looked similar to Gorizilla, apart from the rounded horns that stuck straight out of the sides of his head. It roared and begun smashing cars and breaking windows to different buildings.

"Looks like another akumatized victim," Tom said. "Don't worry, I'm sure Ladybug and Cat Noir will be here soon to save the day," Sabine said. Plus those five new heroes," Alya pointed out, "I gotta go get this recorded for the Ladyblog!"

"Oh, no, you girls are staying right in here, where it's safe," Tom said, blocking the only exit. "Okay, I'll just record from the window," Alya said. She took out her phone and started to capture the scene from the living room.

I think we're gonna hide in Caleb's room," Will said. "Yeah, and Elyon and I are going to my room," Marinette said. The seven girls left the room, without Alya even noticing.

Once Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin were in the guest room, they shut and locked the door and Will pulled out the Heart of Kandrakar, "Guardians, unite!" They put their masks on and flew out the window.

In Marinette's room, the hero threw on her costume and climbed onto her balcony, before she shut the hatch, she poked her head in to talk to Elyon, "Elyon, I need you to do something for me."

"What?"

"Chances are that the others have already gone to fight, so I need you to keep my parents from finding out we're all gone."

"Got it, I'll try my best."

Ladybug nodded and closed the hatch to her room and jumping off the balcony, heading to the fight.

+=0=+

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed. And I want to see if anyone can guess what show I got the Hibagon from. Remember to read, review and share, and I'll see you next time! Meow!**

 **-Kittenclysm**


	24. Magic Match

**A/N: Hello, my kitties! This is Kittenclysm, back with a new chapter of Miraculous Guardians! Sorry this took so long, but it was kind of hard figuring out how they would face off with this villain. Thanks again to masters123lfm for the akuma idea.**

 **Also, congratulations to Blobking, the Hibagon was from the Secret Saturdays. (Should've figured that would be easy, since you could just Google it.) And I'm just going to say, the Pterosaur is inspired by Zon, who was also from The Secret Saturdays. I'd also like to welcome my newest followers, CT7567Rules and wizard ash. Thanks for supporting me! Let's go!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own either of these shows!**

+=0=+

Chapter 24)Magic Match

Ladybug landed on top of a car that was flipped over by the monster that the boy had created.

"Ah, Ladybug, I see your faithful feline friend is nowhere to be seen," the wizard boy mocked, "You think you can handle me by yourself?"

"Hey, just because her partner's not here, it doesn't mean she's alone," Pyra said.

The boy looked over and saw the girls and Shagon, whose mask was now metallic purple and his wings were white.

Ladybug smiled at her friends there.

"Seems like I'll need an airborne ally to deal with you," the boy said. He pulled out his wand again and waved it at them, "I summon the Pterosaur!"

A green pterodactyl with a rounded beak and feathers appeared in the air. It dove straight toward Electra with its mouth wide open, showing its sharp teeth, but its beak and wings were suddenly wrapped up by Ladybug's yo-yo. She spun the monster in a circle a few times and suddenly released it, sending it flying into a nearby building.

"Thanks," Electra said with almost no emotion toward Ladybug, "I guess."

"Uh, sure," Ladybug replied, "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Electra took off toward the boy, charging a ball of electricity and threw it toward him, "Quintessence!"

"Reflection!" the boy exclaimed, creating a small shield with his hand, causing the electricity to bounce back to her. The ball hit Electra and threw her backwards. Shagon moved quickly and caught her.

"Dude, who are you?" Aqua asked. "I am Gamemaster!" he proclaimed, "I invited my friends over to spend the night and play our old favorite magic board game, but they abandoned me so they could play video games instead!"

"That's it?" Aria asked. "They lied to me!" Gamemaster shouted.

"Man, this kid doesn't _play_ around, does he?" they heard Cat Noir say as he landed on the roof next to the Guardians. "Cat Noir, fashionably late, as usual," Aqua said, getting a laugh from her team, except Electra, which Ladybug noticed.

"Ladybug, look out!" Pyra said. Ladybug turned around and saw the Hibagon charge at her. The heroine jumped over it with ease and it crashed into another parked car.

"Thanks, Pyra," Ladybug said. "You okay, Bug-a-Boo?" Cat Noir asked. "Yeah, I'm fine, Kitty," she replied with a blush. She then looked over at Electra and saw a look of slight disgust. Ladybug got confused by this, but continued with the fight.

"So, where's the akuma?" Cat Noir asked. "I don't know yet," Ladybug said.

"Fire!" Gamemaster exclaimed, throwing a fireball at them. Terra threw her arms up and the road lifted into a protective wall.

Electra peeked around the edge of the barrier and spotted a board game on his belt, alongside with his potions. "It's in the board game strapped to his belt!"

"Great, how do we get it off?" Terra asked, still holding up the piece of road. "We have to get it off somehow," Ladybug said. "Well, maybe you should use your Lucky Charm," Electra said, crossing her arms. "Good thinking," Ladybug said, "Lucky Charm!"

A game console dropped into her hands and they all looked at it curiously.

Ladybug poked her head around the wall and saw that Gamemaster had broken the window to an electronics store and was destroying televisions and game stations that were stocked.

Ladybug noticed a game controller fly out of the window, completely intact.

Gamemaster looked out and shot a bolt of lightning at it, setting it on fire.

"He hates electronics!" Ladybug said. She thought for a minute with her hand on her chin. "I got it!"

She stood up and starting giving orders, "Cat Noir, get your Cataclysm ready and Aria, when I tell you, you have to help me throw this console with a gust of wind."

"You got it, M'lady," Cat Noir said, "Cataclysm!"

"Good, now all we need to do is figure out a way to get him to stay still so we can get the board game off his belt. Then Cat Noir can destroy it."

"Me and Aqua can take care of that," Aria said.

"Okay, let's do this," Ladybug said, "Aria, now!" Ladybug threw the game console and Aria blasted wind that sent it a few feet farther so that it was right in front of the electronics store.

Ladybug put two fingers in her mouth and let out a loud whistle.

As soon as Gamemaster came out of the store to break the game, Ladybug yelled, "Now!"

Aqua and Aria flew out as fast as they could. Aqua blasted the villain with water, while Aria blew air all over him.

"Knock it off!" the boy said, furiously.

The two girls finally flew away from him and he was contained in a block of ice that he struggled to get free of.

"Good job," Terra said. "My turn," Pyra said. She pointed a finger at one corner of the ice and a small line of fire started to melt the ice away.

Once the hole was big enough, she reached in and unclipped the game from Gamemaster's belt. "Here you go," she said, throwing it to Cat Noir.

The blond boy caught it and it instantly turned to ashes and the butterfly flew out.

Ladybug quickly caught it and released it once it was cleansed, "Bye-bye, little butterfly."

She picked up the game console and tossed in the air, fixing all the broken things and making the Hibagon and Pterosaur disappear. The wizard boy changed back to normal and showed a young teenager, with his pajamas still on, "W-where am I?"

"It's okay, kid, you're safe now," Terra said.

"Can you get back home by yourself?" Ladybug said. "It's okay, Ladybug, we can take him to his home," a police officer said. "Thank you," Ladybug said.

Cat Noir walked over to her and put his fist up, "Pound it?"

Ladybug smirked at him and then grabbed the bell around his neck, pulling him into a kiss.

"Whoo!" they heard Alya cheer from Marinette's living room window. Electra looked at them with anger in her eyes.

They pulled apart when their Miraculouses started beeping. "Oops, guess that means I should go," he said. "Okay, talk to you later, Kitty," Ladybug said. "Good-bye, Princess," Cat Noir said. Taranee heard this and started thinking.

Cat Noir took off and Ladybug threw her yo-yo, "See you later, guys."

"Sooner than you think," Electra said. Ladybug ignored this and swung away. The Guardians were about to find a place to change back, but Pyra took off after Cat Noir.

She cornered him in an alley, before he even had the chance to change back.

"Cat Noir!" she called. He gasped as she flew down to him. "Oh, h-hey," he stuttered. "You told us that you know who Ladybug is and she knows who you are?" she asked."Yeah," he answered. "So you should know that she has a boyfriend, right?" she asked.

Cat Noir started to freak out until his ring beeped again. "Uh, I'd like to talk to you more, but I gotta get going," he said, thankful that he could get away.

He extended his staff and jumped away before she could ask him anything else.

Pyra groaned and took off to her friends.

+=0=+

Ladybug landed on the balcony and dropped her disguise. Marinette stepped back inside and spotted Elyon, wearing her day clothes, sitting in her computer chair, "Hey, Ladybug." Marinette quickly shushed her. "It's okay!" Elyon laughed, "They didn't hear me!" She let out a few more giggles, "How'd it go?"

Marinette dropped on her bed in exhaustion, "Good."

Marinette's phone started ringing and she answered it, "Hello?"

" _Marinette? We need to talk_ ," Adrien said, " _It's serious_."

"About what?"

" _I think that Taranee and the others know your identity_."

"What?!" Marinette exclaimed. She looked over at Elyon, "I'll call you back."

" _Okay, good-bye, Bug-A-Boo_ ," he said before they hung up together.

Marinette looked back at Elyon. "Elyon, do the girls and Matt know about Ladybug's secret identity?" she asked her. Instead of fighting her, Elyon said, "I didn't mean for them to find out."

"Wha-, how?" Marinette said. "They...have this ability that they can enter each others' dreams if they're sleeping in the same room," Elyon said, looking at the ground, "I think it's because I have magic powers, too, but they got into the dream I had last night."

"What did you dream about?"

"It was a memory dream of you transforming into Ladybug in front of me before everyone got here."

"Great," Marinette said, slumping her shoulders.

"It's going to be okay," Marinette," Tikki reassured her. "Yeah, Marinette, listen to Tikki," Elyon said, "They're gonna keep your secret."

"Okay," Marinette said. "So, was that Cat Noir on the phone?" Marinette answered with a nod. "You'll see, everything's going to be okay," Elyon told her.

+=0=+

 **A/N: Thanks again for following. I love writing these stories. By the way, I am starting a new crossover story, crossed between the 2012 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Code Lyoko before Evolution. If you like those shows, check it out, the first chapter will be posted soon. Again, remember to read, review, share, and throw me any ideas you have and I'll try to throw them in and I'll see you in the next chapter. MEOW!**

 **-Kittenclysm**


	25. The Other's Secret

**A/N: Hello, my kitties! Welcome back to Miraculous Guardians! I'd like to welcome my newest follower, Tatsurian. Thanks for following. I don't have anything else to say, so let's go!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

+=0=+

Chapter 25) The Other's Secret

Will and the others flew back into the room and closed the window. She pulled out the Heart and changed them all back.

As soon as they changed back, Hay Lin's phone started ringing. "Oh, hey, Eric!" she said as she put the phone to her ear.

" _Hay Lin, are you and the others okay?_ " he asked, " _Nigel and I watched the fight on that Ladyblog thing._ "

"Yeah, we're fine, we stayed inside," Hay Lin said. "Where's Matt?"

" _He just got back here a minute ago_."

"Okay, good."

"Girls, you can come out now, the fights over," Sabine said, knocking on the door.

"Look, Eric, I gotta go," Hay Lin said and hung up her phone.

The five girls walked back downstairs, right behind Marinette and Elyon.

"Oh, man, you guys missed an awesome fight!" Alya said to them as soon as they got to the living room. "Really?" Marinette said with a laugh. "Yeah," her best friend answered in excitement, "Not only did those Guardian girls show up, but they brought along a new superhero. And after the fight, Ladybug and Cat Noir actually kissed!"

Marinette looked at Will and saw she was angrily squeezing her phone in her hand. Suddenly, she looked at it apologetically and put it back in her pocket.

"So, what do you girls have planned today?" Tom asked.

"Actually, we have to go say goodbye to our friends before they go home this afternoon," Taranee said. She and the other hidden Guardians started to pack the things that they brought over. "Yeah, and I gotta get home to watch my little sisters while Nora goes to a boxing match," Alya said. Just like the others, she started to pack her things.

As soon as they were all ready, Marinette and Elyon watched their friends leave and waved to them.

+=0=+

The girls met the guys at the front of the apartment building. They all said bye to the band members before a cab pulled up and they piled in. They waved to them as the cab pulled away, headed to the airport.

"Well, I guess I should get back to Marinette's," Caleb said, "Make sure Elyon's okay."

Once again, at the mention of Marinette's name, Will got angry and this time, stormed into the building.

"Okay, babe, I'll see you later," Cornelia said, giving him a kiss and watched him as he walked away.

"Okay, let's get back upstairs. We still got that Trig homework to finish," Irma said. "Hey, where'd Will go?" Matt asked, noticing his girlfriend's absence.

+=0=+

Matt and the girls walked toward the apartment and Taranee opened the door.

Will was sitting on the couch with her head laid back and her arm covering her eyes. They could all hear her growling quietly.

"Okay, what is up with you?" Irma asked. "What?" the redhead replied, uncovering her eyes. "It's like everytime someone mentions Marinette, you get a little ticked off," Cornelia said. "It's just that..." Will thought for a minute, "I just can't believe that she would do that to Adrien!"

"Do what to Adrien? What is she talking about?" Matt asked. Will sighed, "Last night, we found out that Marinette is actually Ladybug."

"So?" Matt asked. No one noticed Taranee turn on her laptop and take out her phone. "Ladybug is dating Cat Noir," Will said, "And Marinette is dating Adrien. If Marinetteis Ladybug, she's dating both Adrien _and_ Cat Noir!"

"So you think Marinette is cheating on Adrien with Cat Noir?" Hay Lin asked. Will answered with a nod. "I don't think you need to overreact to this, Will," Taranee said, looking at both her laptop and phone.

"Why?" Will asked, eyeing her suspiciously. "When Cat Noir left earlier, I noticed that Cat Noir called Ladybug 'Princess,'" the fire guardian explained. "So?" Will asked.

"So, who else do we know that calls Marinette 'Princess?'"

"Wait, so you think that Adrien might be Cat Noir?" Irma asked. "Well, look at the two of them side-by-side," Taranee said. She turned her laptop around, showing a picture of Cat Noir, posing for a picture, and showed a picture from one of Adrien's photoshoots on her phone, "Check it out. They both have blond hair and green eyes. Plus, you never see Adrien when Cat Noir is around."

"Well, there's only one way to find out, I guess," Will said, pulling out her magic necklace.

When they changed and put on their masks, they flew out the window and followed Cornelia to the Agreste mansion, since she was the only one to go there.

"So, which one is his bedroom?" Taranee asked. Cornelia thought for a minute, trying to remember the layout from when she followed Nathalie. "Um, this one," she said, flying toward one of the windows that were far from the entrance.

They all peeked in the window and saw Adrien's large bedroom, with him sitting on his bed. "Okay, how can you prove that he's Cat Noir?" Will asked. "I'm sure he'll do something," Taranee said.

"Wait, look!" Hay Lin said. She pointed out what appeared to be a small, black cat, floating in front of Adrien, "Doesn't that kind of remind you of that little thing that Marinette used to turn into Ladybug?"

"Yeah, I guess it sort of does," Taranee said, "What's it holding?"

"Is that a piece of cheese?" Matt asked. "I wonder what they're talking about," Cornelia said.

Suddenly, the small cat's green eyes glanced over at them and his little paw pointed out to them.

They tried to avoid Adrien's sight, but it was too late.

Adrien walked to the window, opened it and poked his head out, catching the six of them floating outside.

"Hi," he said casually, "You're those new superheroes that fight with Ladybug and Cat Noir, right?"

He opened the window wider so they could come in. "You mean we fight along with _you_ and Ladybug?" Taranee said, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

"W-what?" Adrien stuttered with a nervous laugh, "You-you think that _I'm_ Cat Noir?!"

"We saw your kwami," Cornelia stated. "You know about kwamis?" Adrien said. They all heard someone groan from inside his dresser drawer. "How do _you_ know about kwamis?" Irma asked.

Adrien's eyes darted around the room, trying to come up with an excuse, while Hay Lin walked over to his dresser. She opened it and pulled Plagg out, who was pretending to be a stuffed toy, "Then what's this?"

"That's just a stuffed toy my girlfriend got me," Adrien lied.

Finally, Plagg gave in and flew out of Hay Lin's grasp, "It's no use, kid, they caught us."

"Told you," Taranee said. "But, how did you figure it out?" Adrien asked.

"Well, we found out about Ladybug, and I figured that Marinette's too nice a girl to have two boyfriends at the same time," Taranee explained, "So I looked at a picture of you and a picture of Cat Noir and noticed a lot of similarities between your two selves."

Adrien dropped his head, "You know not to tell anyone, right?"

"Superhero rule #1," Cornelia said with a wink, "Can we at least tell Caleb?"

"I guess that's okay, since not even from this world," Plagg said.

After a few more minutes of talking, the girls and Matt left. Adrien took out his phone and texted Marinette about what happened.

+=0=+

 **A/N: Again, thank you for reading, remember to review, share and throw me your ideas. Also remember that I've started a new story, so if you like Code Lyoko before Evolution and 2012 TMNT, check out Code: Mutation. See you in the next chapter. MEOW!**

 **-Kittenclysm**


	26. Lila the Liar

**A/N: Hello, kitties! Welcome back to Miraculous Guardians! I don't have much to say, but I would just like to say that I appreciate the support for this story. You guys really keep me going. Let's go!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

+=0=+

Chapter 26)Lila the Liar

Marinette walked through the park with the hidden Guardians, queen and royal guard.

Elyon and Caleb were flipping through the pages of one of Marc and Nathaniel's comic books. "This is really impressive," Caleb said. "Yeah, Nathaniel was always good at drawing. Then when I found Marc's story, which was supposed to be Ladybug's diary, I thought that they would make a great team," Marinette explained, "So, I gave the book to Nathaniel to read without telling him who wrote it because Marc was kind of embarrassed by it. But then Nathaniel thought that the book was a genuine diary by Ladybug and Marc got upset when he got mad, thinking that Marc was trying to make a fool of him. So, then, Marc got akumatized into Reverser, who had the power to change people's personalities."

"Did you get hit?" Hay Lin asked. "Yeah, he turned Ladybug into a klutz and Cat Noir into a total coward!" Marinette laughed, "We needed help from Alix and Nathaniel."

"Hey, speaking of Cat Noir," Will said, casually pointing over to the water fountain, where Adrien was posing for his photographer. They all walked over to the photoshoot, where the young model had a half-smile on his face. A smile that was on most of the pictures that he posed for in all his magazines.

Marinette saw his eyes get drawn to their group and his smile grew. Then she noticed the photographer start to move faster in his shots, pleased by Adrien's smile and suddenly put the camera down, "Okay, that's all for today."

Adrien got down from the fountain and start to head toward them while the photographer began packing up his equipment. "Oh, Adrien!" a girl called. They all looked over and saw a brunette girl running over to him and wrapping him in a hug. Marinette was gritting her teeth and growling.

"I take it from your reaction that you don't like her," Caleb said. "Ugh, she's so annoying!" Marinette said, "She acts like she's so talented and popular, but she's just a big liar!"

"Who is she?" Hay Lin asked. "Her name's Lila. She just got back from her family vacation in Egypt if I remember right," the bluenette answered. She looked over and saw Lila trying to kiss her boyfriend's cheek. "Oh, I gotta stop this," she said angrily.

She stormed over with the others following.

"Oh, Adrien, I've missed you so much!" Lila said, her arms draped around Adrien, "You know what I actually discovered in Egypt?"

"Uh, what's that?" Adrien asked. "I found out that one of my ancient ancestors was actually a relative of Cleopatra. So, technically, that makes me royalty," she said. "That's great, Lila, but you should probably know something," Adrien said. "Oh, what is that?" she said, her arms still wrapped around his neck.

"He has a girlfriend," Will said, all of them coming up to the two. "Adrien, please don't tell me it's this girl," Lila said snottily. Will just scoffed at her, "No, it's not me!"

"Then who?" Lila said confused. "Marinette," Irma said with a smirk. "You're kidding," Lila said as the bluenette stepped up. Marinette wrapped her arms around Adrien and rested her head on his shoulder. "Nope," Adrien said, putting his arm over her shoulder.

"Whatever," Lila said, rolling her eyes, "You don't know what you've lost, Adrien." She walked away without another word.

"Wow, I never realized she could be like that," Adrien said. "It's because you try to see the best in people, Kitty," Marinette said, "Except for Theo." This just made him laugh.

"So, what can we do about her?" Elyon asked. "Already on it," Irma said. They looked at her and saw she was staring in Lila's direction. "Irma, what are you doing?" Adrien asked.

"Let's just say, you probably don't want to stand near that fountain," she said, "Unless you want to get wet."

"Huh?" Adrien said. He was confused, but did like she said. They watched Lila suddenly turn around and run back to them. When she got close enough, she jumped into the fountain.

They all laughed in surprise. Marinette looked over and saw a officer coming over. "We better get out of here," she said. They all ran away from the approaching policeman, all of them still laughing.

+=0=+

 **A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short, but I wanted to put Lila in the story and of course, remember to R,R & S. And...well, you know the rest. Also, check out my Code Lyoko/TMNT crossover, Code Mutation. I'll see you later. MEOW!**

 **-Kittenclysm**


	27. Motherly Akuma

**A/N: Hello, my kitties! Welcome back to Miraculous Guardians! I have to say that this was kind of a fun chapter to write. I'd like to greet my newest followers, PinkNinjaa and Misaxx99. I don't have anything else to say, so let's get on with the show!**

 **Disclaimer: The two shows and the akuma are not my ideas.**

+=0=+

Chapter 27)Motherly Akuma

The nine teens ran until they were far enough that they wouldn't look suspicious being near the fountain. They were out of breath from running and laughing at Lila's action.

"Irma, how did you know Lila was going to do that?" Adrien asked when their breathing became more regular. "It's one of my powers," Irma said, "Kind of a psychic manipulation thing."

"Almost like Simon Says and Malediktator," Adrien said. "Who?" Caleb asked. "Simon Says was an akumatized contestant on a tv show who was humiliated by Gabriel Agreste," Marinette said. "And Malediktator was the mayor's akumatized form when Marinette got Chloé mad and her mom wanted to take her to New York with her," Adrien said. "Oh, yeah!" Marinette laughed. She pulled out her phone and opened up the Ladyblog app, scrolling until she got to that fight, "Check it out!"

"Wait, what are you showing them?" Adrien asked suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing."

" _I declare that you are a cat!_ " he heard the mayor's voice say on her phone, then heard what sounded like a boy mewing like a cat. Then he saw them all giggling. "What?" Adrien asked. He looked over Marinette's shoulder and saw a video of Cat Noir hiding behind Audrey Bourgeois' leg and hissing at Malediktator.

"What? I don't remember that!" Adrien said. "Yeah, because Malediktator got you like Dark Cupid," Marinette laughed. "Yeah," Adrien said, crossing his arms dejectedly, "And, again, I'm still not happy about that."

"And, like I said, I was saving you, not kissing you!"

"What are you guys talking about?" Elyon asked. "This," Adrien said, pulling out his own phone and scrolling to the picture from Dark Cupid's attack. He showed them the picture of Ladybug kissing him, while he was on top of her. "What was going on there?" Cornelia asked. "Chloé humiliated Kim after he declared his love to her on Valentine's Day. He was so hurt that Hawkmoth turned into a villain that turned anyone doing something romantic into hateful jerks," Marinette said. "He hit me when I tried to tell Ladybug that I loved her," Adrien said.

"Then I remembered something that one of our teachers explained about most fairy tales," Marinette said, "About how only 'true love's kiss' can break the curse. I didn't want to do it, since I was in love with Adrien, but it was the only way I could think to get my partner back. I thought it would never come back up, but then we were doing an interview with Nadja Chamack and she showed the picture. Plus a few out-of-context pictures and videos of us that it made us look like we were in love."

"Well, _I_ was."

"But we weren't a thing then," Marinette said. Adrien smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Well, I think you two make a cute couple, with or without your masks," Hay Lin said. Adrien and Marinette blushed as they looked at each other.

"AKUMA!" someone yelled as they ran through the park in a panic. "Another one?" Cornelia sighed. "Let's check it out," Marinette said.

+=0=+

After they all changed into their superhero forms (excluding Caleb and Elyon of course!), they headed the direction the man came from.

As they got closer to where they believed the victim was, they saw a couple toddlers crawling around in the abandoned street. "What in the world?" Electra said. "Awww!" Aria said, picking one of them up, "They're so cute!"

"Aria! Focus!" Terra said. Aria gently placed the child on the ground and turned to the rest of them, "Sorry."

Cat Noir saw a toddler wearing a small tuxedo and a red, white, and blue sash crawling up to him. "Uhh…" Cat Noir said, picking up the babbling boy, "Mayor Bourgeois?"

The little boy just giggled in his arms and said, "Kitty! Kitty!"

"What happened to him?" Caleb asked. "Is this because of the akuma?" Cat Noir grunted as young André pulling on his fake cat ears.

"Ladybug!" Nino yelled. He came running up to them, holding a young Alya in his arms. "Nino! What's going on?" Ladybug asked. "There's this crazy woman, turning all the adults and teens into little kids!" the DJ said, "She got Alya, too!"

"Wadybug!" Alya said, giggling and reaching for the spotted hero.

"I'll show everyone! They can't prevent me from taking care of children if they're _all_ children!" a woman laughed wickedly with a slight German accent. They turned and saw a woman in her late 30s with brown hair and bangs covering her eyes, wearing a purple, long-sleeved dress with a white undershirt, only visible at the top of the dress and end of the sleeves. On her chest was a black badge that read MONIKA in red letters. She fired a pink beam from her hand, turning a man into a little kid.

"It's too dangerous to fight her here with all these little kids around. We should move the fight somewhere else," Matt said. "Smart idea," Nino said. They turned to run, but the woman stopped them, "Where do you think you're going, young man?" She blasted Nino, turning him into a little kid, too.

"Oh no," Ladybug said. Cat Noir picked up Nino and Ladybug picked up Alya as she started to cry, "We have to get them to a safe place."

"What about your house?" Caleb asked, "We can watch over them until the fight's over."

"Are you sure?," Ladybug asked, "I've babysat a lot and it's harder than you might think."

"We can do it," Elyon said, "After all, I have to look after an entire kingdom."

"Okay, take them over to my place. Explain what's going on to my parents and let them know that you guys need shelter. We'll try to lead her to a safer spot to fight"

They handed the children over to the two teens, who headed back to the superhero's home.

+=0=+

"Oh, I hope they're okay out there," Sabine worried, looking at the news report on the tv in the bakery. "I'm sure they're fine, wherever they are," Tom said, coming out of the kitchen with a tray of freshly baked cookies.

They heard the bell of the shop ring and a couple of people breathing heavy. They looked toward the door and saw Caleb and Elyon, holding a couple little kids, one of them crying. "Kids?" Tom asked, "What's going on? Where are Marinette and the others?"

"They're fine, they found a safe place to hide and they wanted us to bring Nino and Alya back here and protect them," Elyon said as Alya continued to cry. "It's okay, give her to me," Tom said. Elyon handed the crying girl to the large man.

They followed him as he carried Alya to the kitchen and gave her a giant, fresh-baked chocolate chip cookie. She instantly stopped crying and took a bite, getting chocolate all over her face.

At this point, Nino started to struggle in Caleb's arms and reached toward Tom. "Whoa! What is it?" Caleb asked the little boy. "Cookie!" was the only thing the child said. "Oh," Tom picked up another giant cookie and showed it to him, "Is this what you want?" Nino nodded his head violently.

"Okay, but only if you promise to be a very good boy for Uncle Tom and Aunt Sabine."

Again, Nino nodded his head. "Okay," Tom said with a chuckle. He then gave the little boy his promised treat.

"That cookie bribe always works, doesn't it?" Caleb asked. "Of course," Sabine said, wiping the chocolate off of Alya's face, "It was the only way we could get Marinette to clean her room when she was little."

"Oh, I hope everyone's okay," Elyon said, looking out the door.

+=0=+

Pyra avoided another pink beam while they all led the akumatized woman away to a less populated area.

The woman, who called herself Big Mom, aimed a hit straight a Ladybug. Cat Noir saw this and ran over, getting between the two of them as Big Mom fired.

Ladybug heard a grunt and then a little boy crying. She turned around, just in time to avoid another blast. But then saw a little blond boy, wearing a black pleather cat costume, sitting in the middle of the road, crying loudly.

"Cat Noir!" Ladybug yelled. The Guardians flew down and Aqua picked him up, "He's okay! He just landed on his butt!"

Ladybug ran back to him and took the child out of Electra's arms. "It's okay, Cat. Everything's going to be alright," she soothed.

"Ha! I knew you would fall for my trap if I put your precious boyfriend in danger," Big Mom said. Ladybug took out her yo-yo and started to spin it to create a shield in front of her as Big Mom fired another beam at them. "Guys, shield yourselves!" Ladybug yelled.

When the beam disappeared, Ladybug turned around and saw Matt had created bubble-like protection around himself, but the five Guardians were now little girls, still in their fairy-like forms and wearing their masks. "Oh, no," Ladybug said, still holding Cat Noir in her arms.

With no idea of what else to do, Ladybug put Cat Noir on the ground and threw her yo-yo in the air, proclaiming, "Lucky Charm!"

A little, ladybug-spotted doll fell in her hands. "What are gonna do with that?" Matt asked.

Ladybug looked at the badge on Big Mom's chest, then at Matt, who was trying to keep track of the girls, then the badge, then she looked in the direction of her house and an idea popped in her head, "I think we should have a little playtime."

"What?" Matt said. "Just follow my lead," she whispered, picking Cat Noir back up, "Hey, girls, you want to play a little game?"

"Yeah!" the Guardians all said at once. "Good," Ladybug said, leaning toward Matt, take this and go back to the bakery, "It's called 'Take the Toy.' Now," she said, throwing the doll in Matt's hands, "Take the toy!"

Matt flew away as the girls screamed and followed him. "Hey, Big Mom!" Ladybug yelled, "If you want our Miraculouses, you'll have to catch us!" Cat Noir giggled as she swung away with him in her arms.

+=0=+

 **A/N: Again, thank you to master123lfm for the idea of Big Mom. And I got the idea for the 'cookie bribe' mentioned by Caleb from the episode, "Return of the Tracker." Again, thanks for reading. Remember to leave reviews and I can't remember if I asked this, but I'm looking for a name for Matt's heroic Shagon form. See you in the next chapter. MEOW!**

 **-Kittenclysm**


	28. Child's Play

**A/N: Hello, my faithful kitties! Welcome back to Miraculous Guardians! I'd like to welcome my newest follower, Javimagine236. Hope you enjoy the story so far and enjoy the rest of it. Here we go!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous or W.I.T.C.H. or the akuma idea. (Thank you again, Masters123lfm I won't even claim ownership of Monika and I'll let you know why in the end.**

+=0=+

Chapter 28)Child's Play

"Nino! Put that down!" Caleb said, chasing after the boy with glasses, who was running with a framed picture of Marinette's family. "Alya, stop messing with the remote!" Elyon ordered the girl. The said girl was bouncing on the couch, laughing and changing the channels on the television.

"Okay, I'm only doing this because they won't remember this anyway," Elyon said. She threw her hand toward Alya and a light wrapped around the little girl. The light cleared and the girl was now tied up by a rope, leaving the remote on the ground and the tv on the news channel.

Elyon was then startled by a crash behind her.

"Crud!"

"Oops."

She turned around and saw Caleb and Nino, with vase shards in front of them. Nino picked up one of the pieces and immediately started crying.

The teen girl ran over and looked at his hand, where she found a cut, due to the broken pottery.

"Caleb, take Nino to the bathroom and take care of his cut, I'll fix the vase," Elyon ordered the boy.

Caleb picked up Nino and carried him upstairs.

Elyon heard the bathroom door shut and she focused on the broken vase, spread out on the floor. She moved her hands over it and the pieces started to put themselves back together, until the vase was fully intact and moved back onto the table.

A few minutes later, Caleb came back into the living room, carrying Nino, who had his hand wrapped in a bandage. Caleb gently place the little boy next to Alya, who was still tied in the rope and dropped himself on the couch in exhaustion. "Okay, Alya, do you promise to calm down?" Elyon said. Alya nodded at her and the platinum blonde started to untie the rope.

Once it was fully untied, Elyon made it disappear from her hand, which made both Alya and Nino giggle and clap their hands. "Okay, do you guys want to watch tv now?" she asked as she grabbed the remote. "Yeah!" they yelled. "Okay," Elyon said. She changed the channel, switching it to a cartoon channel with a cartoon about three talking bears.

"Man, I'm glad I didn't have to deal with younger siblings," Caleb joked.

They suddenly heard little girls giggling from outside. "What's that?" he asked.

The two teens looked out the window and saw Shagon, flying down the street, with younger versions of the Guardians following him and giggling. The five finally caught up to him and tackled him. Elyon and Caleb saw something fall out of his hands as he hit the ground.

The girls scrambled as they fought for the item and Ladybug landed on the ground a few yards behind them, holding a little Cat Noir.

"Did they defeat the akuma?" Caleb asked. "If they did, everyone would be back to normal," Elyon said.

"You won't take the kids away from me!" Big Mom said. "Guess not," Caleb said.

"What now?" Matt asked. "Working on it," Ladybug said. She knelt down next to Cat Noir, who was sitting on the ground, sucking on his thumb. "Hey, kitty," she said, "Can you say 'Cataclysm?'"

Cat Noir nodded and stood up, throwing his hand in the air, "Catacwysm!"

Even with the speech impediment, his power activated. "Great! Now, stay right there and don't move," she told him, "I'll be right back." She swung her yo-yo toward the balcony near her room.

She opened the hatch and slipped into her room, immediately running over to her box of Ladybug and Cat Noir dolls. She quickly grabbed the replica she made of her feline partner and left the same way she came in.

She returned and saw the girls were still fighting over the same doll. She heard her earrings beeping, realizing she was running out of time.

"Hey, girls!" she called, getting their attention. They saw the doll in her hands and started to fly to her. "Hey, Big Mom!" Ladybug called. The woman turned toward her. "Catch!" Ladybug said, throwing the toy at her, which she caught.

The five little girls flew past Ladybug and all ran into Big Mom.

The impact caused her to fall over and the black name pin to fall off. Ladybug picked it up and threw it to Cat Noir, who caught it, causing the pin to disintegrate and the akuma to fly out.

"No more evil-doing for you, little akuma," Ladybug said. She caught the akuma and released the butterfly, "Bye-bye, little butterfly."

She threw the doll she created into the air, "Miraculous Ladybug!"

The ladybugs flew around the city and fixed everything. It surrounded the Guardians and turned them all back to their normal ages.

They then went to Cat Noir, who had gone back to sucking his thumb on the sidewalk, changing him back to normal. He pulled his thumb out of his mouth in confusion, "Uh, what happened?"

"Oh, you decided to save me again," Ladybug said, "Luckily, I had Matt to help." Cat Noir heard his ring beep and he looked down at it, "Wait, I used my Cataclysm?"

"Yep," Ladybug replied, her earrings beeping faster, "We should probably get out of here before we change back."

"Hey, can you guys take care of her?" Cat Noir asked the Guardians and Matt, gesturing to the woman, whose dress had now changed back to a dark blue color. "Sure thing," Electra said, "We'll see you later."

Ladybug and Cat Noir leapt away as the six others began to assist the woman.

Aria picked up the badge that said MONIKA and brought it over to her. "Here, uh, Monika," she said, looking at the badge, "I believe this is yours."

"Oh, it doesn't matter," Monika said, waving the badge away, "Mayor Bourgeois said he's shutting down my daycare unless I can get more clients. If I can't, then he's going to level my building and make some sort of spa for his daughter."

"Chloé," Electra growled under her breath.

"It's okay, Monika," Terra said, "I'm sure it'll all work out."

"Really?"

"Yeah, in fact, I have an idea," Pyra said.

+=0=+

The next day, Monika locked up her daycare and began to pack away all of the toys that she kept there for the children she took care of. Now that she had nobody coming, she decided to donate them to a local children's hospital.

She sighed as she was packing up a box full of dolls, until she heard a knock on the door.

She opened it and saw Nadja Chamack with Manon, Mr. Césaire with Ella and Etta, and Mrs. Lahiffe with Chris. "Hi, we got a recommendation from our friends, saying that you have an excellent daycare," Nadja said. "Uh, yes," Monika said, "And all that I ask for is small payments every month and my hours are between 7:00 A.M. and 8:00 P.M."

"Uh-huh, and what do we need to do to get accepted?" Otis asked. "Just a small registration form, asking for the children's name, emergency contact information and any illnesses or allergies that I should be aware of." She gave them one form each and told them, "I don't really have any cuts, I love taking care of children."

"If you need any help, we'd love to volunteer," Marinette said from behind them. Monika spotted the bluenette, along with the five hidden Guardians. "Oh, that's nice of you girls, but I wouldn't be able to pay you very much," Monika said.

"That's okay, we can do it as an internship if you wouldn't mind," Cornelia said. "Really?" the older woman asked, gratefulness gleaming in her eyes. "Yeah," Marinette said, "I've babysat these kids, plus Cornelia and Irma both have younger siblings they've taken care of, so we're trained. Also, my parents run a bakery, so I can bring treats for the kids. And I'm pretty good on a sewing machine, so I make plush dolls in my spare time for the kids."

"Great!" Monika said. She walked back into the small building and came back out with several papers and passed them to the girls, "If you could just complete these papers, then you can come anytime to help out."

"Thank you," Taranee said, "We're eager to help you out, Ms…."

"Drevis," Monika let them know, "But you can call me Monika."

"Thank you," Irma said. The people left Monika to return to what was going to become her daycare once again.

+=0=+

 **A/N: Okay, that does it for this chapter. The reason I don't say that I own Monika is because, if you look up "Monika Drevis," it should come up as the late mother and main antagonist from the RPG horror game, Mad Father. Like Emily Wants To Play Too, it wasn't a very famous game. Also, I liked the idea of a little Cat Noir because I saw a comic dub by OuiBoo. It's pretty cute, so when I saw the idea for an akuma that turned people into toddlers, I knew I had to do it. Sorry for not having the girls use their powers. Anyway, please read, review and share. And leave me ideas if you want to. And I still need a name for Matt's hero form. See you in the next chapter. MEOW!**

 **-Kittenclysm**


End file.
